Avatar En Entrenamiento
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: Traduccion de la historia Avatar in Training, escrita por LISELLE129. Esta historia es un AU ligero, que narra los eventos ocurridos despues del episodio Retorno a Omashu. Por que al final, todo Avatar necesita entrenamiento. Kataang
1. Chapter 1

Notas del Traductor: Esta es una secuela no lineal del Oneshot, "Después de la cueva" de la misma autora, **LISELLE129**, es su primera historia de varios capítulos con una buena aceptación, superando los 100 reviews. (A decir verdad, la mayoría de sus historias de larga duración, han superado con facilidad esta barrera).

Post Data: Estaré Publicando junto con esta historia, el Oneshot, "Después de la cueva" o "Alter the Cave" su primer fiction en la sección de Atla en ingles, que es como una pequeña introducción a esta historia, claro sin afectar la continuidad de la una o de la otra.

_**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, LA TRAMA, LOS HECHOS Y DESENLACES AQUÍ MOSTRADOS SON AUTORIA DE LISELLE129, YO SOLO SOY UN SIMPLE FANATICO SUYO, Y DE LA SERIE.**_

Disclaimer: No poseo Avatar: El Ultimo Maestro Aire

Notas del Autor: Culpo por esto a MyrmidonGuy, no sabia que mi musa tomaba peticiones hasta ahora, de cualquier forma, esta idea vino a mi hace un tiempo, estaría clasificada como AU por ahora, aunque posiblemente se convertirá aun mas al continuarla, pero esencialmente tiene una base Canon a partir del episodio "Regreso a Omashu", iniciare con algunas "escenas perdidas" de ese episodio y continuare en adelante a partir de allí, también asumo que los eventos de mi Oneshot, "Después de la cueva" han ocurrido, pero no es necesario leerlo para poder entender esto.

No he visto todos los episodios, así que me disculpo por adelantado si existen inconsistencias.

**Omashu Re-visitado**

Aang, el último maestro aire y actual Avatar, caminaba por el mundo de los espíritus buscando a alguien en particular. Desde que el y sus dos amigos, la maestra agua Katara y su hermano Sokka, tenían que esperar a que anocheciera para infiltrarse a hurtadillas en la ciudad de Omashu, decidido que lo mejor era adentrarse al mundo de los espíritus en busca de la respuesta a una inquietud que había estado molestándole.

"¿Buscabas por mi, joven Avatar?" Súbitamente, el más reciente fallecido Avatar aparecía frente a el, logrando que Aang se inclinara en señal de respeto.

"Si, Avatar Roku, tengo una pregunta sobre el estado Avatar, recuerdo me dijiste que solo se desencadenaría cuando este sufriendo un peligro mortal."

"Cierto"

"Pero, han existido dos ocasiones en las que algo mas le desencadeno, no quiero que vuelva a suceder nuevamente, pero estaba esperando que pudieses explicarme la razón"

"Bien, háblame de esas dos ocasiones." Comento el Avatar Roku mientras comenzaba a caminar pensativo, logrando que Aang se moviera de inmediato para mantener su paso.

"La primera vez fue en el templo del aire del sur, cuando vi…" Aang se detuvo, aun en espíritu encontró bastante difícil el expresarlo en palabras, al menos, el se las arreglo para mencionar el nombre de su mentor. "El cuerpo de Gyatso, y luego en la ultima vez, una armada entera de maestros tierra estaban atacándome, pero no era suficiente. Solo cuando la vida de Katara estuvo en peligro entre en el estado Avatar"

"OH si" murmuro Roku, "Creo que puedo explicarte, cuando amas a alguien, esa persona efectivamente pasa a ser una extensión de ti mismo, en muchos casos, encontraras que la seguridad de otros importa mas que la tuya propia"

Aang pensó lo dicho, el ciertamente amaba al monje Gyatso; el era el único padre que Aang ha conocido, El definitivamente sintió que una parte suya había muerto el día que descubrió que Sokka y Katara tenían razón acerca de que su gente había sido aniquilada. Pero eso significaba…

"¿Que amo a Katara?" Exclamo Aang sorprendido deteniéndose repentinamente, Roku volteo en su dirección para observarle.

"¿Por supuesto, que no lo sabias?"

Aang considero, pensó acerca de todas las cosas que sentía hacia Katara, aun cuando ella estaba presente o ausente, intentando colocar la sombrilla de amor debajo de todas, todo parecía encajar.

"Si, creo que si lo sabia" se detuvo de nuevo. "¿Acaso tiene que sentirse tan horrible?"

Roku soltó una carcajada, la primera y más genuina carcajada que ha escuchado de su predecesor, logrando que se preguntase a si mismo que habrá sido tan gracioso.

"Si, es horrible, y maravilloso, al igual que hermoso y terrible," Comento Roku mientras se recuperaba, "El amor compromete lo mejor y lo peor de todo lo que nos hace humanos. Al igual que el estado Avatar, nos provee tanto de grandes fuerzas, como de gran vulnerabilidad"

"¿Acaso ella me ama?" Pregunto Aang deseando saber.

"Eso es algo que tendrás que averiguar por ti mismo"

Aang asintió, el había esperado esto, pero igual tenía que preguntar.

"Permíteme daros un consejo antes de que te marches" asintió Roku pensativo, "Acepta la fuerza de tu amor, pero también se conciente de sus debilidades."

Los dos Avatar, unidos a través del tiempo, se inclinaron el uno al otro en señal de respeto, antes de que Aang regresase a su cuerpo.

Cuando abrió sus ojos Aang observo a sus amigos, Katara y Sokka sentados cerca de él, mirando hacia el exterior, intentaban parecer casuales, pero Aang podía ver la sutil alerta en sus posturas, sonrió para si mismo ante su sobreprotección, desde que el príncipe Zuko había capturado su cuerpo mientras su mente estaba afuera, los hermanos han sido mas atentos sobre sus venturas en el mundo espiritual.

Aang intento tomarse unos minutos para observar a Katara en la luz de su nuevo entendimiento, pero sabía que dentro de poco ellos notarían que estaba moviéndose, por lo que decidió dejarlo aun lado por ahora.

"Hey, estoy de vuelta" comento casualmente, ellos voltearon de inmediato en su dirección.

"Hola, ¿obtuviste las respuestas que necesitabas?" Pregunto Katara.

"Si" respondió Aang, sin elaborar demasiado por obvias razones, Katara parecía dispuesta a presionar un poco para conocer más, pero era demasiado educada para hacerlo, y como siempre, Sokka no estaba demasiado interesado en lo espiritual, sino en entrar en acción.

"¿Entonces podemos irnos ahora?"

"Claro" asintió Aang. "Hay una entrada secreta…"

Aang los lidero por el sistema de alcantarillas de la ciudad, encontrándose eventualmente con la resistencia subterránea, (intento de broma). Sokka saco a relucir la brillante idea de sacar a todos de la ciudad haciéndoles aparentar sufrir una especie de plaga. Y cuando estaban aplicando los succionadores de alcantarilla a los Omashenses, Aang noto que Katara estaba retirando uno de ellos a un hombre de joven apariencia.

"¿Qué hace una chica linda como tu en un lugar como este?" Pregunto el hombre del reino de la tierra, era una línea antigua, pero obtenía el efecto deseado – Katara se sonrojo ligeramente y observo hacia otro lado.

"Es una larga historia" Respondió con timidez.

"Me agradaría escucharla alguna vez"

Un surgimiento irracional de celos se esparció a través de Aang, una mano sujetaba firmemente su bastón, mientras que la otra se convertía inconscientemente en un puño, y antes de que pudiese actuar por cuenta propia, sintió sobre sus hombros una mano restrictiva.

"Tranquilo" Murmuro Sokka sobre el. "Yo soy su hermano mayor, este tipo de cosas es mi trabajo."

"Tu no entiendes." Aang algo enojado intento liberarse de la mano, solo logrando que el agarre del guerrero se estrechara aun más.

"En realidad, si lo entiendo."

Tomado por sorpresa, Aang miro hacia arriba para encontrarse con el rostro de su amigo ungido con el dolor de un amor perdido, junto con una mirada de entendimiento. El rostro de Aang bajo de nuevo, esta vez confundido.

"Acaso ella sabe" el susurro.

"Nah" Respondió Sokka, removiendo finalmente la mano del hombro de Aang. "Como puede ella no notarlo, esta mas allá de mis posibilidades."

"A menos… que ella no quiera verlo."

"Oye, no pienses así, veraz, yo nunca pensé que la princesa Yue jamás se fijaría en mi…" El guardo silencio.

"Siento lo ocurrido con Yue," Dijo Aang antes de tomar una pausa, Aun cuando el no había estado allí, había escuchado que ocurrió con ella. Sokka asintió ligeramente.

"Ella hizo la decisión correcta," Admitió Sokka. "Ella cumplió con su labor, y yo aun tengo que cumplir con la mía."

La última parte fue adherida por si misma, Aang giro hacia el, preguntándose cual era exactamente lo que el sentía como su deber. ¿Su hermana? ¿El avatar? ¿El mundo? Esto abría un mar de preguntas que Aang no estaba seguro si deseaba perseguir. Al menos, Sokka entro en razón por si mismo y hablo con Aang nuevamente.

"Ve, has lo que tengas que hacer, yo mantendré la vista fija en esta situación."

Aang asintió, dejo atrás a Katara y comenzó su búsqueda en la ciudad por el rey Bumi.

Cuando Aang se reunió con los otros nuevamente, sin éxito alguno, Katara le otorgo un abrazo consolador, desafortunadamente, Aang estaba demasiado preocupado por su viejo amigo como para notarlo. Después de un rato, llego un mensaje confirmatorio de que los representantes de la nación del fuego, estaban dispuestos a intercambiar al rey Bumi por el bebe que inesperadamente se había vuelto parte del grupo de los refugiados.

Transcurrido un tiempo, Katara se había quedado dormida con el niño descansando en sus brazos, Aang sonrió ante los dos, ella de seguro tendría un brazo adolorido cuando se despertase, pero justo ahora ellos parecían muy calmados.

"¿Son todas las chicas así?" Susurro hacia Sokka.

"¿Como que?"

"Tu sabes," Aang señalo hacia el par de durmientes. "Buenas con los bebes."

"No lo se, eso creo" Respondió Sokka sin mucho interés, luciendo como si estuviese a punto de intentar dormir el también, pero Aang estaba muy interesado y buscaba que la compañía durase un poco mas.

"¿Acaso nunca has pensado en tener niños?" Pregunto hacia el chico mayor.

"No, no realmente." Sokka se recostó de espalda en Appa. "¿Supongo que tu no tienes muchas opciones, verdad?"

Aang parpadeo confundido.

"¿A que te refieres?"

Sokka se giro hacia el en sorpresa. Aparentemente satisfecho que el joven Avatar no le entendiera. Así que respondió.

"Aang, tu eres _el ultimo maestro aire_" comento pacientemente. "Si tu no tienes niños, entonces no habrán mas."

Sokka espero hasta que el chico lo entendiese por completo, situación que se confirmo cuando los ojos del monje crecían y tragaba aire ante la realización.

"Lo que significa que la línea del Avatar terminaría" realizo, la inmensa importancia de este asunto se filtro con rapidez en su conciencia. No solo no habría más maestros aire para nacer como Avatar en el siguiente siclo, sino que los tres Avatares entre ellos no tendrían un maestro aire de quien aprender, por lo que jamás alcanzarían su potencial. "Grandioso, sin presión alguna."

Sokka soltó una carcajada ante la expresión de Aang o quizás por su predicamento, Aang no estaba seguro, entonces Sokka hizo lo mejor que pudo para confortar a su compañero.

"Hey, tu aun tienes mucho tiempo, dejemos primero el asunto de salvar al mundo en el camino, concluido el propósito, puedes comenzar a pensar sobre criar a un grupo de maestros aire." Sokka observo ligeramente en dirección del monje. "Y tal vez uno o dos maestros agua."

Los ojos de Aang se abrieron por completo ante el, incluso el pudo sentirse a si mismo sonrojarse, al menos en la oscuridad el tenia las esperanzas de que Sokka no lo hubiese notado.

Al día siguiente, después del fallido intercambio y la arriesgada batalla y persecución, Aang envió a sus amigos al frente mientras el regresaba al niño a la familia del gobernador. El estaba satisfecho de ver que la familia realmente se mostró feliz de tener al niño de vuelta.

Aang se encontró con Sokka y Katara justo antes de la puesta del sol, a cierta distancia de Omashu en el claro de un bosque. Ellos ya habían comenzado a alzar el campamento y trataban de decidir a donde marcharían luego, Katara recibió a Aang con una sonrisa que calentó sus adentros.

"¿Estaban felices de tenerlo de vuelta?" Pregunto ella, mientras le entregaba una pieza de fruta, Aang la mordió de inmediato mientras asentía, aparentemente los hermanos habían decidido no encender una fogata, posiblemente debido a la hora, o a la proximidad de una ciudad ocupada. De cualquier manera, habían encendido dos linternas para iluminar su camino en la oscuridad entrante.

"Muy felices, ni siquiera les importo el como había llegado allí."

"Tal vez aun hay esperanza para la nación del fuego." Comento Katara.

"Ellos no son como su hija, aparentemente," Comento Sokka mientras aun terminaba de colocar su tienda. "¿Que clase de hermana es ella de todas formas?"

"Que conste, que nunca me rendí contigo fácilmente," Le informo Katara.

"Lo mismo aquí, hermanita."

Katara alzo sus cejas ante el "hermanita" decidiendo dejarlo pasar por ahora, Aang sonreía ante sus dos amigos, era bueno saber que a pesar de las constantes rencillas, ellos se amaban el uno al otro.

"Creo que algo salio mal en las ultimas generaciones de la nobleza de la nación del fuego," Dijo Aang. "No recuerdo que nada de esto sucediera en el pasado."

"No lo se Aang," Comento Sokka, "Debió haber algo raro en el Señor del fuego aun en aquel entonces. Este tipo de cosas toma tiempo en establecerse en una familia."

"¿Además, que no fue el quien comenzó la guerra?" Agrego Katara.

"¿Y que recientemente no oímos un rumor sobre la hermana de Zuko?" Inquirió Sokka.

"Claro, que ella intento capturarlo o algo parecido," Respondió Aang. "Para ser honesto, nunca conocí al señor del fuego de hace 100 años."

"Familia modelo," Dijo Sokka sarcásticamente, mientras movía su cabeza.

"Efectivamente, y sin lugar a dudas la familia real no es el mejor ejemplo," Agrego una nueva voz, Todos voltearon para encontrarse con el príncipe Zuko y su tío acercándose lentamente cabalgando sobre una bestia.

Notas del autor: ¡Sorpresa! Estaré colocando algunas cosas en este fic, que yo predigo irán pasando en la serie eventualmente. Solo que estoy acelerando las cosas, En adición, en caso de que no lo hallan notado, también estaré insertando algunas de mis filosofías e interpretaciones, estaré usando a Toph como la tutora sobre el tierra control porque nunca tuve una idea pre-existente sobre ese personaje.

Notas del Traductor: Finalmente termine el primer capitulo, espero que al menos os deje tan intrigados como a mi cuando lo leí por primera vez. Su adaptación al principio seré sincero, me costo un poco, pero a medida de que leí mas y mas de sus escritos, simplemente quede fascinado.

Mas aun porque entre esta historia: Avatar in Training y Destiny Call la autora cuenta con mas de 800 reviews, muy bien merecidos si me preguntan. (sumando juntas las cantidades de reviews claro esta).

Esta historia cuenta con 15 capítulos, que estaré más que dispuesto a traducir si agradan en la sección. Hasta entonces por favor, Lean y dejen su opinión de la historia, y si saben leer y escribir algo de ingles, dirigirles sus merecidos elogios a LISELLE129.

Post Data:

Esta historia ya tiene su tiempito publicada, por lo que creo ella comenzó a escribirla cuando los últimos capítulos del segundo Libro de Avatar comenzaron a estrenarse en Estados Unidos. Por eso el comentario sobre las predicciones, aunque si somos mas visionarios, aun existe la posibilidad de que Zuko y Iroh puedan unirse al grupo del Avatar.

Atentamente… ShiroWolfmank


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del Traductor: **Bueno, al menos la historia cuenta con tres lectores atentos, aunque creo si mal no me equivoco todos son chicas. (Eso creo) Y como había temido, la respuesta fue poca, pero igual estoy agradecido se hayan tomado la molestia de leer. Quiero decirles que a petición de la autora, todos sus reviews serán traducidos y enviados a ella.

Lo cual encuentro sumamente justo, debido a que yo solamente soy un chico traduciendo una historia, también debo aclarar que suelo responder a los reviews que envían a mis historias, pero debido a que como ya he mencionado esta no es mía. No encuentro justo que haga semejante acción.

Y para aclarar algunas preguntas, SI, la historia mientras siga contando con apoyo seguirá publicándose. Solo tengan paciencia, intentare publicar mas seguido y si es posible un capitulo por semana. Esta historia cuenta con 15 capítulos de duración, que póstumamente son continuados por otra historia titulada, **LA LLAMADA DEL DESTINO. **Que ha sido ya concluida con un total de 45 capítulos, superando con ellos más de 800 reviews y en aumento. Me agrada informarles que de mantenerse un público fiel de lectores, gradualmente al concluir el último episodio de **AVATAR EN ENTRENAMIENTO**, estaré publicando **LA LLAMADA DEL DESTINO.** Feliz lectura.

Disclaimer: No me pertenece Avatar: El Último Maestro Aire.

**Notas del autor: OK, aquí es donde me adentro en mi propio mundo, pero estaré usando algunos detalles de los episodios para cuadrar un poco.**

Sokka volteo de inmediato mientras extraía su bumerang, Katara corrió hasta Aang y destapo su bolsa con agua tomando una posición defensiva. Aang curiosamente, simplemente se levanto y observo atento. Sosteniéndose en parte por su bastón. Los dos maestros Fuego se estaban acercando sin ninguna intención de ataque, de hecho, lucían cansados, hambrientos e incluso más pálidos de lo usual. Zuko desmonto y ayudo a su tío a hacer lo mismo.

"Por favor, relájense," Dijo Iroh, con las manos alzadas en señal de paz, "No estamos aquí para pelear."

"¿Porque debemos creerte?" Amenazo Sokka.

"Tenemos una proposición para ti," Iroh continuo, y como era esperado Sokka no respondió, Zuko termino de asegurar el caballo-avestruz en el que había llegado cabalgando para luego seguir a Iroh. Aang alzo una mano restringiendo a sus amigos.

"Debemos al menos, escuchar lo que tienen que decir," el les dijo, arrojándoles a cada uno una mirada seria, ellos por su parte solo le observaron con asombro, sin retroceder un poco. Fue Sokka quien rompió el incomodo silencio y la tensión que le precedía.

"¿Así, que hay con el pollo de guerra?"

Transcurrido el tiempo, después de que el campamento fue erigido y la comida distribuida, todos ellos se adentraron en el viejo acto de Parley, y aun siendo el mas joven, Aang casi inconcientemente tomo el liderato.

"Primero, creo que deberíamos comenzar con una introducción apropiada," el dijo. "Permítanme presentarles a mi maestra y amiga, la maestra agua Katara," Aang pudo sentir un gran orgullo cuando los ojos de Zuko se abrieron ante la mención de su titulo.

"Este es mi hermano Sokka," Dijo Katara al entender la situación. "Guerrero de la tribu del agua del sur."

"Y yo creo ya todos conocen a Aang, Avatar y ultimo de los maestros Aire," finalizo Sokka.

"Nos hemos conocido," Dijo Iroh con gracia, hablando por su lado. "Déjenme introducirles a mi sobrino, el Príncipe Zuko de la nación del fuego, hijo y heredero del señor del fuego Ozai."

"Este es mi tío, Iroh, hermano del señor del fuego y Dragón del oeste," Concluyo Zuko con arrogancia.

"¿Entonces, ahora que sabemos quienes somos, que es lo que proponen?" pregunto Aang.

"Iré directo al grano, deseamos una alianza." Replico Iroh con simpleza.

"¿Por qué?"

"Como pueden ver, mi sobrino y yo hemos caído en tiempos difíciles últimamente, Somos considerados proscritos por la nación del fuego, y enemigos por todos los demás, no tenemos a quien mas acudir."

"¿Cuál es nuestro beneficio?" Agrego Sokka.

"El avatar puede requerir entrenamiento en el Fuego-control," le respondió Iroh, entonces enfoco su atención en Aang. "Yo soy un maestro, y te ofrezco mis servicios."

Aang estaba impactado, y juzgando por el silencio, sus amigos también lo estaban. Katara fue la primera en encontrar su voz.

"¿Le enseñarías a Aang el fuego-control?"

"En efecto, en adición de la protección que dos maestros fuego pueden ofrecerles."

"¿Comprendes que tengo que aprender inicialmente el Agua-control y el Tierra-control primero?" Pregunto Aang con cautela, tratando de no parecer demasiado excitado. "Y aun no tengo un maestro Tierra."

"Por supuesto, estoy al tanto del orden apropiado de las cosas," Dijo Iroh con calma. "Pero debo advertir, que tanto mi sobrino como yo, no podremos sobrevivir lo suficiente por nuestra cuenta, como para buscarte de nuevo cuando estés listo. No sabemos como vivir en esta tierra, y dudo mucho que alguien se ofrezca para ayudarnos. Indago te será muy difícil que encuentres a otro maestro."

La mente de Aang corría desenfrenada. Ciertamente, el anciano estaba en lo correcto, El maestro Jeong Jeong ha sido el único maestro Fuego que había estado capaz y disponible para enseñarle, y seria prácticamente imposible el encontrarle de nuevo. Además, el Avatar y sus amigos no tendrían que estar huyendo de uno de sus perseguidores, lo cual podría ser ventajoso.

"Has estado muy callado Zuko," dijo Sokka. "¿Tu que obtienes de todo esto?"

"Es de mi gran interés que ninguno de los dos grupos caigan en las manos de mi hermana." Dijo el con simplicidad.

"¿Eso es todo?" pregunto Sokka incrédulo, Los ojos de Zuko convergieron en dirección de Iroh, quien afirmo en silencio.

"Cuando el entrenamiento del Avatar este completo, deseo llevarlo ante mi padre," Dijo Zuko, causando que otro silencio rellenara el espacio gracias a la petición.

"¿Tú quieres llevarme ante el señor del fuego totalmente entrenado, conociendo de lo que seria capaz?" Le pregunto Aang con incredulidad, Zuko no pudo entender su reacción, pero su boca estaba preparada.

"El me ha pedido que te capture y te lleve ante el, contenerte después de eso no es mi problema."

"Mis amigos y yo debemos discutir este asunto a solas," dijo Aang con solemnidad.

"Por supuesto," Iroh permitió, logrando que los tres amigos se retiraran.

"¡No puedes ir con el hacia el señor del fuego!" Katara expreso enfáticamente, la preocupación en sus ojos conmovió a Aang, pero el respondió comprendiendo la realidad.

"Tengo que enfrentarlo para finales del verano de todas maneras," saco a relucir. "Si voy con Zuko, ambos tenemos lo que queremos, no tengo que infiltrarme en los alrededores, y puedo solo entrar por la puerta principal."

"Pero, tendrías que ir sin nosotros," Argumento Katara.

"No si pasamos por prisioneros también," Agrego Sokka.

"Podemos trabajar en los detalles luego" Dijo Aang algo alterado, "¿Que es lo que vamos a hacer _ahora?_"

"No confió en ellos." Dijo Sokka cortante.

"Yo tampoco," Katara suspiro. "¿Iroh tiene un punto, piénsenlo, como encontraremos otro maestro fuego?"

"Ellos están definitivamente diciendo la verdad acerca de estar en deshonor," Dijo Aang. "Ningún Guerrero de la nación del fuego cortaría la cola de su cabello, excepto como una señal de profunda desgracia."

"Y supongo que ellos _podrían_ darnos alguna información sobre la nación el fuego." Añadió Katara pensativa.

"¿Como quien eran esas tres chicas en Omashu?" pregunto Sokka.

"Exacto."

"Parece que realmente necesitan ayuda," Dijo Aang, logrando que los tres intercambiaran miradas, "¿Entonces, estamos de acuerdo?"

Katara afirmo su respuesta.

"De acuerdo," Dijo Sokka derrotado. "Pero creo que uno de nosotros tendrá que permanecer despierto todo el tiempo, al menos por algunos días, podemos hacer turnos de dos horas en las noches."

"Eso suena como una buena idea, pero no creo que funcione," Respondió Katara pensativa, aparentando que estaba haciendo algunos cálculos mentales. "En orden para nosotros de obtener suficiente descanso, debemos tener que trasnochar 12 horas cada uno."

"OK, eso no es practico," Admitió Sokka. "Esos dos definitivamente no tendrán que dormir tanto."

"Además de acortar nuestro tiempo de viaje," Agrego Aang. "Sin tomar en cuenta que estamos en primavera y las noches no son tan largas"

"Yo creo que tendremos que tomar este riesgo," comento Katara. Rompiendo en una sonrisa, "Bueno, ustedes saben lo que dice el dicho: 'Mantén a tus amigos cerca, y mas cerca a tus enemigos.'"

"Suena como la filosofía de un Guerrero," aprobó Sokka. "OK, estoy dentro." El trío regresa rumbo a los relegados de la nación del fuego.

"Nosotros aceptamos su oferta," Les dijo Aang con mesurada formalidad, "Viajaremos todos juntos, proveyéndonos de protección el uno al otro. Iroh me enseñara el Fuego-control, y cuando el tiempo llegue, acudiré con Zuko al palacio real."

"Entonces estamos de acuerdo," Comento Iroh con igual formalidad, levantándose e inclinándose en señal de respeto, Aang hizo el mismo gesto, y todos volvieron a tomar asiento.

"También estamos esperando que pudiesen proveernos con algo de información," Dijo Sokka, "Hemos conocido a tres chicas de la nación del fuego en Omashu. ¿Existe posibilidad de que conozcan algo de ellas?"

"Podemos intentarlo. ¿Que pueden decirnos de ellas?" Pregunto Iroh.

"Bueno, la chica en el medio parece ser la líder," Dijo Katara. "Ella era definitivamente una maestro Fuego, pero con un extraño fuego azul."

"y relámpagos," añadió Aang, recordando a la chica que le persiguió por la ciudad.

"¡Azula!" dijeron Iroh y Zuko al unísono.

"¿Quién es Azula?" Pregunto Aang.

"Ella es mi hermana," Admitió Zuko.

"_Eso _es tu hermana" exclamo Sokka. "Lo lamento. En serio."

"¿Ella esta allí en la ciudad? Dijo Zuko con preocupación. "Tal vez no deberíamos quedarnos tan cerca."

"No creo que Azula comience a moverse hasta el amanecer," Dijo Iroh en desacuerdo. "Además, ya todos nos hemos establecido y estamos bien asegurados. Aunque, yo sugeriría que partiésemos lo mas temprano posible."

"Yo secundo eso." Concurrió Sokka.

"¿Que hay con las otras dos chicas?" Pregunto Zuko entonces.

"Bueno, una de ellas estaba vestida de rosa y parecía alguna especie de acróbata," Le respondió Katara. "Ella fue capaz de hacer algo que me quito los poderes por un tiempo."

Aang observo con simpatía hacia la chica, tenia una idea de cuan enervante pudo haber sido experimentar eso para ella.

"Suena como Ty Lee," Comento Iroh con el seño fruncido. "No hubiera creído que cazarnos podría ser de su agrado."

"Azula probablemente le acoso" replico Zuko. "Si eso es cierto, puedo darme una idea de quien es la tercera chica, ¿Una chica alta con cabello negro, ojos agudos y una voz chata?"

"Si," Dijo Sokka. "Ella sonaba como si nada le hiciera feliz. Aunque también demostró una impresionante técnica para arrojar los cuchillos."

"Por favor, dime que no te gusta," Imploro Katara, observando a su hermano con asombro.

"Meramente una observación profesional," Comento airosamente, mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

"Eso creo, ¿y ustedes la conocen también?" Pregunto Aang, tratando de tomar el dominio de la conversación.

"Si, ella es Mai," Dijo Zuko con desagrado. "Ella y Ty Lee son amigas de la infancia de mi hermana."

Aang se pregunto que habría pasado entre ellos, para que Zuko le recordara tan pesadamente.

"Me temo que mi sobrino y yo, no podemos decirles mas de lo que ya saben," Se disculpo Iroh. "No hemos visto a esas chicas en años. Excepto por Azula, que estaba tratando de capturarnos la ultima vez que nos vimos."

"Hm. Suena familiar." Aang no pudo evitar decir eso en un tono suave, aun cuando mantenía sus ojos abiertos en señal de burlesca inocencia, Sokka y Katara no pudieron evitar reír ligeramente, Zuko simplemente refunfuño, pero Iroh reía abiertamente.

"Excelente punto, joven Avatar. Ahora, ¿tendrían por casualidad Té entre sus manos?"

"Lo siento, no hay té," Dijo Aang lamentándolo.

"Desgracia" Dijo Iroh tristemente.

"Zuko, hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte desde que nos conocimos," Agrego Sokka. El apunto en dirección a la cicatriz de Zuko que rodeaba su ojo izquierdo. "¿Como era el otro tipo."

El rostro de Zuko se congelo completamente, logrando que el se levantase de repente.

"El esta bien," Fue la respuesta corta que entrego antes de darles la espalda al adentrarse en la oscuridad.

"Por favor, perdonen a mi sobrino," Dijo Iroh, bajando su cabeza en señal de tristeza. "Verán, 'el otro tipo', como lo colocaste, es el señor del Fuego Ozai."

Esta información fue tomada con un silencio sepulcral, Siendo Katara la primera en encontrar su voz.

"¿Como pudo su padre hacerle eso a el?" Pregunto ella horrorizada, Entonces ella se deslizo por la espalda de Aang, y golpeo a su hermano en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"¡Ow! ¿Qué? No lo sabia," Complemento Sokka.

"Supongo que ustedes tienen derecho a conocer la verdad," Dijo Iroh pesadamente, comentándoles la historia detrás del exilio de Zuko.

"Como dije, familia modelo," comento Sokka, pero en esta oportunidad no había ningún rastro de humor, de hecho su tono estaba cerca del disgusto.

Aang observo hacia la oscuridad, contemplando lo que hacia poco había aprendido, Iroh siguió su mirada y suspiro.

"Aun cuando todo esto ha pasado, un hijo desea complacer a su padre." Su mirada regreso hacia ellos. "No se si pueden entender eso."

Sokka extrajo su Bumerang de nuevo y lo coloco sobre sus manos.

"Creo que yo si puedo." Respondió con calma.

Eventualmente, Zuko regreso al campamento, se apagaron las lámparas y todos se acostaron a dormir.

**Notas de Autor: el comentario del "Pollo de Guerra" fue una cortesía de mi esposo, si alguna chica fanática desea saber como será Sokka en 30 años, pues les diré que me case con el. En serio, mi esposo es pura carne y sarcasmo, creo que el es la razón por la cual se me hace tan fácil el hacer los diálogos de Sokka en la historia. **

**Notas del traductor: **Bueno que puedo decir, otro capitulo terminado, se que el comentario sobre el "pollo de Guerra" es bastante extraño, y probablemente sea un modismo Americano, que resulta incomprensible aquí en Latinoamérica, pero igual quise conservarlo al no encontrar un posible equivalente que le equipare. Espero les agrade el capitulo, se que la historia arranco algo lenta, pero ahora es que viene lo bueno. Solo les imploro paciencia.

Parley: Es una especie de pacto, un cese al fuego momentáneo donde se puede negociar pacíficamente por medio de la conversación. Es un tiempo fuera por decirlo así.

De hecho este tipo de tratado se utilizo mucho en la película, piratas del caribe: El Perla Negra.

Atentamente ShiroWolfmank


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No me pertenece Avatar el Ultimo Maestro Aire.

**Forjando Lazos**

La mañana siguiente el grupo se levanto temprano y alzo el campamento. Al terminar sus quehaceres, Aang y Katara se separaron del conjunto para practicar un poco de Agua control mientras Sokka empaquetaba todo en la montura de Appa. Sokka se detuvo por un momento solo para darse vuelta y observarles. Katara envió una pequeña ola de agua en dirección de Aang, el por su parte uso una esfera de viento para romper el agua en neblina que regreso hacia ella empapando su cabeza y hombros.

"Tramposo," Dijo su voz a través de la distancia, aun cuando ella no sonaba para nada molesta. "¡Se supone que debes estar usando Agua Control!"

"Pero como el Avatar, estoy supuesto a aprender a usar cualquier elemento si es apropiado a la situación," Respondió Aang, sonriendo maléficamente.

"¿Oh en serio?" Katara tomo otra porción de agua del lugar que estaban usando como fuente, convirtió el agua en una bola de hielo y la arrojo sobre la cabeza de Aang, el la evito por reflejo.

"Fallaste por completo," El comenzó, dándose cuenta de que el trozo de hielo aun estaba flotando por encima de su cabeza. El alzo la vista para mirarlo con curiosidad. Y fue allí que sin advertencia alguna, término por derretirse todo sobre su rostro, escupió un poco del agua que entro a su boca para carcajearse con buenas intenciones.

"¿Así que, desde hace cuanto el Avatar esta enamorado de tu hermana?"

Sokka se endureció y dio vuelta para ver a Zuko parado cerca de él, Iroh se había marchado a darle de beber y comer al caballo-avestruz por lo que Sokka había presumido que Zuko estaba con el. El tono era conversacional, pero Sokka presintió un motivo ulterior debajo de el. El decidió mantenerse hasta que pudiese figurarlo.

"Ellos tienen nombre lo sabias," El contesto, regresando a su tarea. "Aang y Katara. Posiblemente quieras practicar usándolos."

"Tratare de recordar eso, pero aun así no respondiste mi pregunta."

Sokka lo miro detenidamente, Zuko era demasiado agudo para su gusto.

"Francamente, no veo eso como algo de tu incumbencia," Dijo Sokka con franqueza. "¿Por que he de importarte?"

"No lo se en serio, es solo que…" Se detuvo por un momento, entonces continuo de nuevo. "En todo este tiempo en que he estado persiguiendo al Avatar, nunca imagine que cuando lo encontrase el seria tan… Humano."

"El _es_ humano Zuko," Dijo Sokka algo confundido. "Todos los Avatar han sido poderosos ciertamente, pero aun así humanos."

"Si por supuesto," Zuko dio una oleada de resignación como buscando las palabras apropiadas. "Pero el Avatar es una figura de leyenda mas larga que la vida. El no esta supuesto a… a…"

"¿A que?" Sokka demando cuando Zuko flaqueo. "¿A sentir algo¿A enamorarse¿Que _es_ lo que el esta supuesto a hacer¿Tirar a un lado su humanidad para hacer lo que los otros esperan de el?"

_Como tú lo hiciste _Sin haberse dicho, esas palabras quedaron flotando en el aire entre ellos.

"No lo se," Respondió Zuko dejando caer un poco su mascara, Sokka pudo vislumbrar la imagen de un niño confundido y asustado debajo de su faceta de macho, sintiendo rencor y lastima por si mismo, Sokka suspiro y mentalmente se dio por vencido.

"Si tuviese que adivinar, diría que desde el primer momento en que la vio," ofreció Sokka, Zuko le observo incrédulo, Sokka por su parte inclino su cabeza y explico. "Tu pregunta original, decidí responderla."

El príncipe gruño sin comentario observando de nuevo en la dirección donde Aang y Katara aparentaban tener una conversación.

"Supongo que ella es bastante bonita," Admitió Zuko, Sokka le arrojo una mirada mordaz.

"Ni siquiera se te ocurra," Advirtió rotundamente, Zuko resoplo.

"¿Y competir contra el Avatar? No lo creo," Zuko le afirmo. "Además, Agua y Fuego no se mezclan."

Ahora, Sokka conocía a su hermana lo suficiente como para comprender eso, si ella decide que le gusta Aang, no será porque el es el Avatar, no obstante, el no veía alguna razón para iluminar al príncipe acerca de ello. En cambio termino su trabajo y bajo por medio de una de las enormes patas de Appa. Zuko le observo especulativamente.

"¿Es eso lo que tu crees de mi?" Pregunto. "Que deje atrás mi humanidad en una simple persecución del avatar."

Sokka lo considero por un largo momento, y su escrutinio llego a ser tan intenso que Zuko tuvo que mirar en otra dirección.

"No," Dijo el delgado guerrero finalmente. "Pero creo que lo intentaste." Los ojos dorados se elevaron para encontrarse con la mirada de Sokka, mordaces como un halcón, colocando nuevamente la mascara en su lugar.

"No conoces nada acerca de mi," Aseguro Zuko, volteando como si intentara poner un fin a la conversación.

"Tal vez no, pero si se algo con respecto a querer complacer a un padre, porque crees que me uní a esta cuadrilla."

"¿Cuadrilla?"

"Es algo de la tribu del agua, mira, cuando mi padre partió, bueno a combatir a tu padre, yo deseaba acompañarlos también, pero el me dijo que mi trabajo era quedarme y proteger a mi hermana. Así que eso es lo que hice, y lo que aun estoy haciendo."

"¿Ósea que no es para ayudar al Avatar y traer equilibrio al mundo?"

"Nah, eso solo es un bonus."

Zuko aparentaba incredulidad, Sokka se carcajeo de su expresión y se recostó casual en los costados de Appa con sus brazos cruzados.

"No me tomes a mal, me agrada Aang, el es parte de mi familia ahora. Pero seriamente Zuko¿acaso quieres que te crea que tu has estado persiguiéndonos alrededor del mundo porque tienes algún interés en como terminara esta guerra?"

Zuko meramente le observo fijamente, con la cabeza gacha pensando a donde deseaba el llegar con esto. Sokka tomo su silencio como un acuerdo y sonrió triunfante.

"Exactamente, tu y yo Zuko – Ahora _he aquí_ una frase que jamás creí que usaría. De todas maneras somos pragmatistas, Dejando abstractos como 'salvando al mundo' a otros. Cuando piensas bien sobre ello, tu y yo estamos aquí parados porque nuestros padres alguna vez lo ordenaron."

El príncipe parpadeo varias veces, entonces la esquina de su boca se retorció ligeramente.

"Creo que le caerás muy bien a mi tío."

"Nadie es perfecto," respondió Sokka encogiendo los hombros.

Katara se sentó removiendo el agua restante de su trenza, Aang había secado con aire a los dos, pero era demasiado difícil para el viento moverse dentro de la coleta.

"Lo siento Katara," Aang dijo, parándose nervioso frente a ella. "Tenias razón; debía estar usando mi Agua Control."

"No, en realidad tu tenias razón," Admitió Katara, levantándose sobre sus pies. "_Pero_ aun necesitas alcanzar el punto donde el uso de los otros tres elementos te sea casi tan natural como lo es el uso del aire para ti. Yo no puedo ayudarte con eso."

"Si, creo que nadie mas puede." El suspiro.

"Bueno, tu _eres _la única persona en el mundo que puede controlar mas de un elemento." Le comento Katara, a sabiendas que el conocimiento que ella podía impartirle estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. El aun necesitaría práctica por supuesto. Pero aun así no seria lo mismo. Además de que ahora debía compartirlo. Casi se ríe de sus propias tonterías, ellos aun no han conseguido un maestro tierra y ya estaba sintiéndose celosa."

"¿Donde crees que debemos buscar un maestro tierra?" Pregunto Aang, casi como si el escuchara sus pensamientos. "Yo aun no he pensado en alguien además de Bumi."

"Tu has visto mas del reino tierra de lo que yo he visto, tendremos que encontrar un lugar que rebose de maestros tierras de los cuales escoger, eso creo." Ella se detuvo a considerar." La tía Wu me dijo que me casaría con un poderoso maestro," Dijo ella ausente, deteniéndose tan pronto como escucho las palabras salir de su boca, aunque, ella pudo haberse mordido la lengua¿que en la tierra le hizo decir eso?

"¿En realidad?" Pregunto Aang, dejando que sus ojos se enfocaran en la distancia por algunos segundos. Antes de que Katara pudiese preguntarle que estaba pensando, el parpadeo y regreso su atención hacia ella. Por alguna razón parecía estar ruborizado ligeramente y no le miraba directo a los ojos. "Bueno, supongo que eso tiene sentido." Concluyo.

"¿Lo tiene?"

"Por supuesto, tu eres muy poderosa Katara. No creo que pudieras estar con alguien que no es al menos tu igual¿como podrías siquiera respetarlo?"

Katara parpadeo. Esa ciertamente no era la respuesta que ella estaba esperando de el, y ella posiblemente no debería haber tomado la situación de esa manera. Pero ahora que el lo dice, al reflexionarlo, tenia mucho sentido.

"Creo que tienes razón," ella coincidió. "No lo había pensado de esa manera con anterioridad." Ella le sonrió y fue allí que sus ojos se encontraron, esto duro hasta que se volvió inconfortable, Katara rompió el contacto ocular para ver al príncipe Zuko aparentemente entablando una conversación con su hermano.

"De que podrían estar hablando ellos." Se pregunto ella en voz alta.

"No lo se, pero es bueno que no estén peleando, creo."

"Aun," Contesto Katara casi bromeando. "Me pregunto si esa cicatriz duele." Aang se ubico a su lado moviendo su cabeza tristemente.

"Las realmente dolorosas son aquellas que no puedes ver."

Katara se quedo observándole, sintiendo una extraña emoción embargando su cuerpo, nunca se cansaba de la forma en que este chico podía ser tan infantil y juguetón en un instante, y luego tan sabio al momento siguiente. Impulsivamente, ella le dio un incomodo abrazo lateral.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" Pregunto el sorprendido con una sonrisa.

"Oh, solo por ser tan comprensivo, e indulgente y simpático," Katara se freno a si misma antes de que comenzara a balbucear, algo que ella sentía estaba peligrosamente cerca de hacer¿Qué es lo que ocurría con ella?

Cruzando el camino, Zuko le había dado la espalda a Sokka por alguna razón, logrando que Katara pudiese observar su cicatriz por completo.

"Tal vez pueda curarlo," dijo ella pensativa. "No se si puede funcionar en una cicatriz tan vieja, nunca lo he intentado."

"No." Comento Aang con una autoridad tan suave que Katara giro mordaz para mirarlo, Allí había algo diferente en su postura, en toda su aura. Por un momento la maestra agua capto un vislumbro de el completamente desarrollado Avatar que algún día llegaría a ser. Eso logro un ligero temblor por su espina, una no muy agradable sensación. Aang sintió su mirada y elevo sus grisáceos ojos en dirección a los de ella, otorgándole allí una ligera sonrisa, rompiendo el hechizo.

"No aun," el se enmendó. "Ustedes difícilmente se conocen el uno al otro, el no va a confiar en ti. Dale algo de tiempo antes de hacerle la oferta. Además, la cicatriz es parte de quien es ahora, el necesita dejar ir algunas de sus cicatrices internas antes de librarse de esa en especial."

De nuevo Katara estaba atrapada en la profundidad de su sabiduría, cuando ella pensó acerca de ello, todos ellos habían experimentado tragedias personales, incluyendo a Iroh y Zuko. Pareciera que son sus métodos para lidiar con ellas los que llegan a variar. Tal vez podrían usar eso en común para construir un sentimiento de camaradería, al menos. Si no amistad, como Sokka y Zuko parecían estar haciendo en estos momentos. Tal vez tenían más en común de lo que había creído. Padres ausentes por ejemplo, y… Katara arrugo el ceño, se le acaba de ocurrir a ella que jamás había escuchado con respecto a la madre de Zuko. ¿Era ella acaso una simple mujer de la realeza, quedándose en casa en el palacio del señor del fuego¿O acaso había muerto, como la madre de Sokka y Katara? Obviamente aun tenían mucho que aprender de sus nuevos compañeros.

Los dos jóvenes parecían estar alcanzando el fin de su conversación, a la vez que Iroh se les acercaba con el caballo-avestruz.

"Parece que es tiempo de partir," Informo Katara a su pupilo, quien afirmo y camino junto a ella para unirse al resto.

"¿Así que, alguno de ustedes sabe a donde deberíamos ir para encontrar un maestro tierra que me enseñe?" Pregunto Aang cuando alcanzaron a Appa.

"Actualmente, si no les importa, tenemos una pequeña parada que hacer primero," Respondió Iroh, observando significantemente al Caballo-avestruz, Aang observo a Katara con una expresión en blanco, ella solo alzo sus hombros sin tener idea de lo que deseaba decir el anciano.

**Notas de Autora: En caso de que se lo estén preguntando, habrán un **_**montón**_** de hombres relacionándose en esta historia, estoy esperando a actualizar dentro de una semana, pero también estoy trabajando en una serie de varios capítulos en otro sitio, así que no puedo prometer, tratare de advertirles cuando sea muy largo, también estoy abiertas a ideas o cosas a incluir, así que siéntanse libres de colocar sus ideas en los Reviews. El siguiente capitulo o los próximos dos están muy bien planeados, además de que se como es que terminara. Más hay espacio en el medio que puede ser rellenado, gracias. **

**Notas del Traductor: Otro capitulo hecho, bueno me alegra que poco a poco los lectores aumenten, mas aun que coloquen su opinión de la historia, y con respecto a la nota de la AUTORA, les recuerdo que hace mucho esta historia se termino, solo decidí traducir todas las notas de autor además de la historia en si. Lamento haber cambiado "Clambake" por cuadrilla en uno de los dialogos, no supe el significado de esa palabra en especifico.**

**Algunos usuarios me han pedido que lea sus historias, y déjenme decirles que soy un lector cruel je, pero al menos les dejare un review. Me encanta la critica constructiva, solo así se mejora. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No me pertenece Avatar: El ultimo maestro Aire.

**Notas del Traductor: Disculpen si he tardado una eternidad en subir algún capitulo, pero mi vida ha sido un desastre últimamente, y me ha tomado tiempo para solucionar muchas cosas, de hecho hasta he perdido contacto con la autora original, situación que tengo que solucionar de alguna manera. Un comentario respecto a una de las lectoras que ha pedido que me una y publique esta historia por su foro. Intentare unirme al foro, pero mi tiempo en Internet esta severamente limitado. Esta historia no es mía, es de Liselle129, no puedo publicarla en otro sitio, porque ella no me ha dado los permisos para ello. Y pues lo pensare con mis otras historias, ya que claro, El demonio interior comenzó a cambiar mucho a medida que avanzo. ** (Me volví mas sádico escribiendo etc, quizás haga una versión más "cuerda" en tu foro si tengo la oportunidad, quizás hasta algo fluffy).

**Song de Redención**

El propósito de su pequeño viaje se hizo rápidamente evidente entrando el atardecer, ellos habían alcanzado una modesta pero pulcra casa en el claro del bosque. Iroh y Zuko fueron al frente con el caballo-avestruz, mientras los otros esperaban en los arbustos. Zuko se adentro en el porche y toco, logrando que la puerta se abriese un poco. Aang no pudo ver la persona de adentro, pero si pudo escuchar una bocanada que sonó de alguna manera femenina.

"He regresado para decir que lo lamento, nosotros, um, tomamos prestado tu animal," dijo Zuko con rapidez.

"Y también nos disculpamos, por los inconvenientes que te hemos causado a ti y a tu madre," agrego Iroh, inclinándose ligeramente.

"Ellos lo robaron," realizo Aang, pero fue rápidamente silenciado por una delgada mano sobre su boca.

"Yo he sido conocida por robar una o dos veces en una ocasión," Katara, la dueña de la mano le recordó. Aang supuso que estaba hablando de la vez en que robo un pergamino de un grupo de piratas, por supuesto, los piratas lo habían robado de la tribu del norte, de la cual Katara tiene algunas conexiones, así que podía ser discutido que ella tenia mas derecho a reclamarlo que ellos, pero aun, el vio el punto y afirmo. Ella removió su mano, Y Aang se dio cuenta de que se había perdido parte de la conversación frente a el.

"Esa es nuestra señal," murmuro Sokka, golpeando a Aang con su codo, Momo se estableció en los hombros de Aang, y el dio un paso adelante en la ligera luz creada por la puerta parcialmente abierta. Sokka y Katara le siguieron, con Appa cargando detrás. Zuko había retrocedido de nuevo y se detuvo detrás de su tío.

"Hola," Dijo Aang poco convincente, el podía ver que una joven mujer estaba frente a la puerta delantera, pero con la luz que provenía desde atrás, todos sus detalles estaban oscurecidos. Aunque el observo sus ojos abrirse, ella salio por completo de la puerta y se detuvo en el porche, su cabeza inclinándose en señal de respeto.

"Avatar Aang," Ella le recibió con un toque de sobrecogimiento en su voz, "¿Como puedo servirte?"

Aang miro en dirección de Katara por ayuda, mas ella solo pudo extender sus manos en vano, el se dirigió por pasos hacia la mujer.

"Por favor, levántate," el le dijo. "Esto realmente no es necesario." Ella se irguió, y Aang pudo observarla por completo por primera vez. Parecía bastante joven, y el presumió que ella era un poco mas alta que Katara, Ella tenia grandes ojos y un rostro abiertamente amable. Vestía un Kimono inusualmente apropiado. Y su largo y castaño cabello yacía en una simple trenza alrededor de su espalda. Exceptuando algunos mechones que caían alrededor de su frente.

"Yo soy Song," dijo ella con simplicidad, Fue allí que ella miro por encima de la cabeza de Aang. "Cuando me dijiste que el Avatar había regresado, no pensé que lo conocías personalmente."

"Esa es una larga historia," Intervino Sokka. "De cualquier manera, tu tienes tu bestia de vuelta, así que nosotros regresaremos al camino."

"Esperen," dijo una nueva voz, perteneciente a una mujer mayor que apareció desde atrás de Song, Su madre. Aang realizo al recordar que anteriormente Iroh le había mencionado. Ella era más pequeña que su hija, pero vestía similarmente y su grisáceo cabello estaba sujeto por un gran moño. "Tu debes quedarte para la cena."

"¿Que están preparando?" pregunto Sokka, nunca menospreciando una comida.

"¡Sokka!" Katara exclamo serena, sin notables resultados.

"Cerdo Guisado," Respondió la madre con una sonrisa indulgente.

"Yo no como carne," Se disculpo Aang.

"No importa, hay suficientes vegetales hervidos y guisados, arroz y tallarines."

Aang volteo hacia sus amigos, Zuko parecía obviamente incomodo, Mas Iroh parecía dispuesto a ir con la corriente. Sokka estaba expectante, y Katara observaba a Aang de manera cuestionable.

"De acuerdo," Dijo el Avatar a sus anfitrionas. "Pero antes de entrar, creo que deben conocer quienes somos todos nosotros. Tú me reconoces, estos son mis amigos, Sokka y Katara de la tribu del agua del sur. Y los otros que ya han conocido con anterioridad, son el príncipe Zuko y el general Iroh, de la nación del fuego, también son mis compañeros ahora."

Allí hubo un silencio incomodo, Song retrocedió por reflejo, y su madre aclaro su garganta.

"¿Bien, van a entrar o no?" pregunto ella amablemente.

"¡Madre!" exclamo Song.

"¿Ellos no nos hicieron daño anteriormente, o si?" Demando la anciana. "Además, el Avatar habla por ellos."

Aang lamió sus labios, conociendo que estaba entregando un miembro por estos dos hombres, esperando que lo que hacia era correcto. Song bajo su cabeza en un ligero asentimiento.

"Solo dennos un momento para establecer a los animales," Solicito Katara, las mujeres se retiraron a los adentro de la casa.

"No puedo creer que nos inviten a entrar después de que ustedes les robaran," Dijo Aang hacia Iroh y Zuko.

"Y después de enterarse quienes somos realmente," Agrego Zuko, observando detenidamente a través de la puerta cerrada.

"Debe ser mi inevitable encanto," Sugirió Iroh cómicamente.

"Por supuesto, ser amigo del Avatar es una increíble carta de presentación," comento Sokka.

Sobre la cena, ellos contaron sus historias, frecuentemente interrumpiéndole el uno al otro. Ellos evitaron los aspectos más personales en sus relatos, como la razón del exilio de Zuko. Zuko dijo poco, aunque el parecía estarse relajando a medida que avanzaba el atardecer. Lanzando miradas frecuentes en dirección de Song.

"Lamento que les hallamos mentido sobre quien somos realmente." Le dijo el al fin.

"Entiendo porque lo hiciste," Respondió Song serenamente, ella también parecía haberse calmado con sus invitados durante el curso de la cena.

"Lo demás que te dije es cierto, aunque un poco diferente," Agrego Zuko. "Yo _No_ he visto a mi padre en años, y _el_ esta peleando en la guerra, solo que no como lo imaginaste."

Song afirmo, para luego mirarle con intensidad, ella parecía como si estuviese pensando en decir algo más, pero había cambiado de parecer.

"Bien, se esta haciendo tarde," Dijo Aang. "Les agradecemos mucho por la comida, pero debemos partir ahora."

"No serán capaces de ir muy lejos en la oscuridad," Dijo la madre de Song. "¿Por qué no pasan la noche aquí?"

"Oh, pero no queremos imponer mucho mas." Objeto Katara.

"Nuestra casa seria honrada," Insistió Song, allí parecía que no existiese una manera sutil de reclinar su oferta.

"De acuerdo," dijo Sokka, que finalmente había parado de comer para decir algo, el y Iroh parecían competir por quien comía con el mayor entusiasmo. "Si no tienen un espacio lo suficientemente grande para todos nosotros, Aang, Katara y yo podremos compartir un cuarto -"

"Lo siento, pero eso no es posible," interrumpió gentil pero firme Song.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Aang confundido.

"En esta región, es altamente inapropiado para hombres y mujeres no casados, compartir un mismo dormitorio." Explico la madre de Song.

"¡Pero… ella es mi hermana, y el es el Avatar!" Argumento Sokka.

"Aun así, no puedo permitirlo, lo siento."

"Katara puede compartir mi habitación," Ofreció Song, "Tal vez nuestras habitaciones sean algo pequeñas. Así que tú y el Avatar pueden tomar una alcoba, y Júnior – quiero decir, Zuko y Iroh pueden usar otra." Ya había sido explicado que los dos maestros fuego habían usado los nombres Júnior y Mushi durante su ultima visita, por lo que Song estaba teniendo un trabajo difícil para acostumbrarse. Aang y los demás tuvieron una muy buena carcajada por lo tonto de los nombres.

Sokka dudo ante la sugestión de Song. Aang Tampoco estaba muy cómodo con el arreglo, el había estado difícilmente separado de los otros durante sus viajes. Y usualmente no significaba nada bueno.

"Estaré bien," Katara conforto a los chicos, interponiéndose. "Puede ser agradable conversar con una chica para variar."

Aang observo a Katara, quien le dio una sonrisa confortante, y cuando ella le sonreía de esa manera., no podía negarle nada, así que volteo en dirección de Sokka. Quien solo se resigno y afirmo en acuerdo, entonces fueron afuera con tal de obtener sus bolsas de dormir.

Después, Aang observaba mientras Sokka acomodaba su bolsa de dormir a su satisfacción, mientras Aang restaba sobre una alfombra de bambú.

"¿Um, Sokka?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Podrías tu… quiero decir… realmente estaría bien por tu parte si… bueno, si las cosas funcionan entre Katara y yo?"

"Ella podría conseguir peores," Respondió Sokka sin entusiasmo.

"Eso no es muy reconfortante."

"Soy su hermano mayor, ESO es todo lo complementario que se me es permitido ser."

"¡Eso no tiene sentido!"

"Lo tendría si tuvieras una hermana."

Aang solo lo observo perplejo, no importa cuanto tiempo el pasare con Sokka y Katara, el estaba convencido que nunca comprendería una relación entre hermanos. Sokka miro por encima de su hombro hacia Aang, para luego sentarse frente a el con seriedad.

"De acuerdo, mira. Supongo que puedo hacer todo tipo de argumentos lógicos a favor y en contra, pero realmente nada de eso importa."

Aang estaba impactado, el nunca hubiese imaginado que existiría una situación donde Sokka diría que la lógica no era importante.

"Me agradas Aang," Continuo Sokka. "Mas importante aun, le agradas a Katara, y tu la amas, eso es todo lo que necesito saber. Aunque pensándolo bien, tiene que ser su decisión, o no significa nada."

Aang afirmo, estaba de acuerdo en ese punto, el no era ningún ciego a la forma en que Sokka y Katara obviamente se sentían acerca de los matrimonios arreglados en el polo norte.

"Gracias, Sokka." Dijo Aang, incapaz de pensar en algo más para decir.

"Por favor hazme un favor de acuerdo," imploro Sokka mientras se recostaba. "Cuando las chispas comiencen a volar entre ustedes dos, no me cuentes nada de lo que ocurra entre ustedes, en absoluto. Nunca. ¿Estamos claros?"

"Entendido. Buenas noches Sokka."

"Buenas noches Aang."

Aang se acostó también, esperando que el flujo de sus pensamientos no lo mantuviese despierto por mucho tiempo. No había escapado a su atención que Sokka no había dicho "Si" sino "Cuando."

Mientras tanto, Katara estaba encontrando refrescante el tener a una joven mujer para hablar de nuevo. Aun cuando ella lo había escondido bien anteriormente, Song parecía estar impresionada con haber conocido al Avatar en persona.

"Lo reconocí por los afiches de la nación del fuego, por supuesto." Estaba diciendo Song. "¿No le hacen mucha justicia no lo crees? Hay algo en su presencia… que no se como explicar."

"Es su poder," le contesto Katara. "Y creo que se esta haciendo mas poderoso a medida que aprende aun mas."

"¿Bueno, el _es_ el maestro mas poderoso vivo no es así?

"Si aun no, eventualmente lo será."

"¿Crees que realmente pueda salvar al mundo?"

"Si, lo creo," comento ferviente Katara, ella siempre había creído eso, siempre desde que había descubierto quien era realmente.

"¿Hay mas en la historia de Zuko no es así?" Pregunto Song, cambiando el sujeto. "Cuando lo conocí por primera vez, había asumido… ¿como obtuvo esa cicatriz?"

Katara se detuvo, conciente de que no era una historia que le concernía a ella el contar, pero aun así, estaría bien el compartir un poco de la verdad. Después de alimentarlo dos veces, y haberle "prestado" su bestia por varios días, la mujer merecía al menos eso.

"El se negó a luchar en un duelo," dijo al menos. "Irónicamente, creo que el no quería lastimar a la otra persona."

"Oh, ya veo." Song guardo silencio después de esto.

Mientras Katara se acostaba para dormir, algo que Song le había dicho regresaba a ella. _El maestro más poderoso vivo. _Esto le recordó de nuevo la predicción de la Tía Wu. Pero también, le recordaba que el estatus de Aang como el Avatar lo ubicaba como una nobleza por encima de los reyes. Una vez todo esto se acabase, el podría probablemente elegir a cualquier chica en el mundo. Porque habría el de elegir a una común y temperamental joven de la tribu del agua. ¿Aun si ella fuese una maestra agua? De repente, Katara se irguió ligeramente, ¿Cuando había comenzado a pensar en Aang contrayendo matrimonio? ¿Más que eso, cuando había ella comenzado a interesarse en aplicarse para el trabajo? Ella cerró sus ojos con algo de fuerza, determinada a forzar esos confusos pensamientos fuera de su cabeza.

_**Notas de la Autora: Disculpen si no hay mucha comedia en este capitulo, yo más bien quería cerrar algunos cabos sueltos. Me parece extraño que nadie halla cuestionado que los tres principales personajes durmiesen juntos en una misma habitación. Así que quise explorar un poco el que hubiese pasado si no se les hubiese permitido. **_

**El titulo es un juego de palabras, literalmente en español significa, Canción de redención. Pero en realidad Song, es el nombre de uno de los personajes en la serie. En español es obvio que no tiene mucho significado, pero no puedo cambiarle el nombre al personaje. **

**Notas del traductor: De nuevo lamento el haber tardado tanto en publicar nuevos capítulos, como manera de disculpa publicare dos capítulos mas con tal de recompensar a aquellos que han esperado un poco a que ocurra. Lamentablemente es oficial y me he quedado sin Internet, por lo que ahora que quiera publicar cualquiera de mis historias, incluyendo claro esta traducción de LISELLE129, tendré que visitar un cybercafe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Avatar: El ultimo Maestro Aire.**

**Notas de autor: Gracias por los reviews en el capitulo 4, no esta claro en el show, pero estoy asumiendo que Azula es mayor que Zuko. El hecho de que ella fuese nombrada por su Abuelo implica que ella fue primeriza. Como también Zuko imitándola cuando "alimentaba" a los patortugas. **

**Notas del Traductor: En vista de que me he retrasado mucho en la publicación de esta historia, a manera de recompensa publicare 3 (tres) capítulos seguidos. Aunque sinceramente, tanto por mí como por la autora me agradaría que diesen su opinión de cada uno de los capítulos, ya sea en el desarrollo de la historia como en el de los personajes. **

**El torneo de tierra control. **

En la mañana el Avatar y sus amigos se preparaban para marcharse temprano.

"Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad," Dijo Aang a las dos mujeres, inclinándose en gratitud. "Algunas de ustedes sabría donde puedo conseguir a un maestro tierra."

La madre negó con su cabeza, mas Song pensó por un momento antes de que su rostro se iluminase.

"Hay un pueblo a dos días de distancia de aquí, que regularmente tiene un torneo de tierra control," Ella les dijo. "He escuchado hablar a los viajeros hablar de ello en la clínica."

"¡Eso suena perfecto!" exclamo Katara, "¿Donde es?" Cuando la joven mujer comenzó a describir las tierras y sus peculiaridades, Sokka intervino.

"Lo siento pero no necesitamos una descripción del terreno," el comento. "Solo indícanos en que dirección es como si fuese el vuelo de las águilas-martas."

Song apunto en dirección sur, logrando que Sokka afirmara en gratitud, todos se acumularon alrededor de Appa, mas Zuko de repente dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia Song.

"Lo siento," dijo el simple. "Por todo." Aang realizo que Zuko literalmente consideraba esa última palabra. El no solo estaba hablando de sus mentiras y el robo, sino también disculpándose por la guerra.

"Se puede ver que mi sobrino esta haciendo progresos," Observo Iroh.

"¿Con la chica, o con su visión del mundo?" Agrego Sokka. "Porque yo creo que se pueden discutir cualquiera de las dos." Iroh se carcajeo de corazón, el y Sokka se estaban comenzando a llevar bien de una manera sorprendente. Ellos apreciaban el humor del otro, lo que no podía decirse de sus otros compañeros.

"Tenemos que hacernos una pregunta importante Aang," Dijo Katara. "¿Será Appa capaz de cargarnos a todos sin problema alguno?"

Aang considero evaluando a los nuevos miembros del grupo, Zuko solo era un poco más alto que Sokka, pero estaba notablemente mejor constituido, de todas formas, más obvio era cuanto peso cargaba Iroh en una relativa estatura. Aun así, Appa era un _muy_ grande animal.

"Eso creo," Decidió Aang. "Aunque debemos volar distancias cortas, dejándolo descansar un poco entre cada una de ellas. Solo espero que encontremos a un muy ligero maestro tierra." Agrego el con una sonrisa.

En el aire, solo les tomo hasta los mediados de la tarde para llegar a su destino, Aang, Katara y Sokka se aventuraron hacia el pueblo con tal de explorar y conseguir algunas provisiones. Todos pensaron que seria lo mejor si Zuko e Iroh se mantuvieran fuera de la vista lo más que sea posible. Cuando el trío regreso, habían traído, comida, te y buenas noticias.

"Hemos encontrado donde son los torneos," Dijo Aang emocionado. "Tendrán uno mañana."

Anocheciendo, Aang y Zuko habían decidido pasar el resto del tiempo en meditación, y mientras meditaba Aang tuvo una visión. El vio a una chica vistiendo un traje blanco, a su vez de un cerdo alado volando a su alrededor. Abriendo sus ojos Aang se pregunto que podría significar.

El día siguiente, Zuko y su tío habían decidido continuar su entrenamiento con el fuego control.

"Es muy probable que nos encontremos con Azula nuevamente," el comento. "Necesito aprender mas si voy a tener una oportunidad en contra de ella."

El tío Iroh acepto, pero debido a su proximidad con un pueblo del reino tierra, no podían arriesgarse a llamar la atención usando fuego verdadero. Además, los animales también eran su responsabilidad, y el lanzar llamas podía ponerlos nerviosos. Aun así, después de una hora o dos, Iroh había decidido que habían hecho suficiente sin la necesidad de haber usado su elemento.

Mientras Iroh se otorgaba un poco de te, Zuko se sentó solo, pretendiendo meditar nuevamente. Cuando en realidad solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo por si solo para pensar. El estaba extrañamente alegre de haber devuelto el caballo-avestruz a sus verdaderos dueños. Y más en lo profundo de su cabeza, se pregunto si solo lo había robado para tener una excusa para ver nuevamente a Song para regresárselo.

Después de un poco mas de reflexión, Zuko se había hecho a si mismo una promesa. Había decidido que una vez recuperase su honor y su merecido lugar en la nación del fuego, haría todo lo posible por retribuirle a Song de alguna manera, mas ¿Cómo podría recompensarle por la perdida de su padre? Y fue allí que vino a el – el hallaría que había ocurrido con el hombre. Zuko sabía que había una posibilidad de que el hombre hubiese muerto hace mucho, más de seguro apaciguaría la mente de la chica al conocer la verdad.

Al anochecer, el Avatar – Aang, se recordó a si mismo Zuko - y sus amigos, habían regresado del torneo prácticamente hablando uno sobre el otro.

"¡Creo que encontré a mi maestro!" exclamo Aang. "Al menos, se quien se supone debe de ser, aunque aun tenemos que encontrarla y hablar con ella."

_¿Ella? _Pensó Zuko con curiosidad.

"Aun no se porque no puedes preguntarle a la roca," Dijo Sokka en una vos que parecía extrañamente, ronca. "Yo creo que el era _mucho _mejor que esa pequeña niña."

"y _Yo_ creo que inhalaste mucho polvo y sudor," Comento Katara, "Si tu pudieses tomarte un minuto fuera de tu festín de masculinidad, tal vez pudieses re-conectar tu cerebro y hacerte finalmente útil."

Aang parecía algo desconcertado cuando la pareja de hermanos de la tribu agua discutían de esta manera. Mas para Zuko, al igual que su tío era música para sus oídos. El observo sus rencillas con un cierto grado de melancolía. No era que extrañase a su hermana – de hecho era lo opuesto, actualmente, el solo entendía instintivamente que esto era lo que se suponía, hacían los hermanos; Discutir sobre cosas que no importaban, mas mantenerse juntos en las que si. Zuko había buscado y posiblemente amo a su hermana. Pero eso se fue hacia mucho tiempo.

"Suena como un gran evento," Comento el tío Iroh.

"¡Fue asombroso!" Respondió Sokka por ellos, fue allí que lanzo una descripción del evento, consistente en efectos de sonido y exagerados movimientos. Desafortunadamente, el efecto de tan dramática reconstrucción de alguna manera se había perdido al tropezar con una roca y desparramarse por el suelo sobre su rostro. Su hermana aplaudió, lenta y sardónicamente.

"De todas formas, la bandida ciega venció a la roca," le recordó Aang a su amigo.

"Pero no tu," Dijo Sokka mientras se levantaba y sacudía el polvo.

"¿Qué?" Exclamo Zuko.

"¿Entraste a la competencia?" Agrego el tío Iroh.

"Solo quería acercarme lo suficiente como para hablar con ella." Comento Aang.

"La única razón por la que Aang le derroto fue porque uso aire, no tierra," Katara informo. "Ella no estaba preparada para eso."

"Tenemos que encontrarla," insistió Aang. "Y necesitaremos a Appa para hacer eso."

Fue así que ellos volaron en su bisonte volador, dejando a Zuko e Iroh solos.

"Ellos podrían dejarnos aquí sabes," Sugirió Zuko. "O entregarnos a las autoridades del reino tierra."

"No lo harán," respondió Iroh confiado. "¿El Avatar ha hecho un acuerdo con nosotros, dudas de su honor?"

Zuko murmuro un poco pero no comento nada mas, los otros se habían marchado hacia mucho tiempo. Por lo cual los maestros fuego habían decidido comer su cena y tomar un descanso, mientras aguardaban a su regreso. Zuko se despertó al oír voces, y no pudo decir a ciencia cierta que estaban diciendo, Aang de pronto se había aparecido frente a ellos.

"Rápido," el dijo, logrando que Zuko se despertase por completo. "Tenemos que poner algo de distancia tras nosotros esta noche." Zuko deseaba saber que estaba ocurriendo, pero el sentido de urgencia era contagioso así que ayudo a empacar y manejar el equipaje, lucho por subirse por medio de una de las piernas de Appa, debido a que aun no había captado el truco de ello, Sokka sujeto su mano y le subió con una fuerza tal que el no esperaba de alguien tan delgado. Aang se había rendido de intentar de ayudar físicamente al tío Iroh a subir y simplemente lo arrojo en la espalda de la bestia con una poderosa ventisca de aire. Siguiendo de un gran salto hacia la enorme cabeza.

"Ella es Toph," Dijo Katara introduciendo a la nueva adición del grupo, logrando que los maestros fuego relatasen quines eran.

"¿Por qué la prisa?" pregunto Zuko.

"Podríamos tener a algunas personas persiguiéndonos ahora," Respondió Sokka, Mirando ansioso hacia detrás de ellos con frecuencia.

"¿Que fue lo que hicieron?" se pregunto Iroh.

"Raptarme," dijo como si nada la chica nueva logrando que todos se quedasen observándole. "Al menos eso es lo que mis padres les dirán a todos aquellos que contraten para encontrarme," Enmendó la chica, mientras el bisonte se elevaba hacia las estrellas, Zuko tuvo finalmente la oportunidad de mirar bien a su nueva "recluta." Era pequeña, aparentemente más pequeña que Aang, su cabello negro estaba atado con algo de descuido. Estaba descalza, y poseía una extraña película sobre sus ojos.

"¿Eres ciega?" Pregunto Zuko con curiosidad.

"¿Si, porque?" dijo ella beligerante.

"Solo me preguntaba como podías usar tus habilidades sin poder ver lo que haces." Respondió Zuko.

"Siento las vibraciones a través de mis pies, aunque no funciona muy bien al volar." Agrego ella, retrocediendo un poco y colocando sus rodillas en su pecho.

"Pareces terriblemente joven para ser maestra," comento el tío Iroh.

"Y tu suenas algo viejo para ser el compañero del Avatar," ella respondió de inmediato, Iroh parpadeo por un momento antes de reír.

"Mi tío es –" Comenzó Zuko ante un tono tan irrespetuoso, pero fue interrumpido por un apretón en el hombro otorgado por Iroh.

"No importa sobrino, tuvo una noche difícil."

Después de una hora Aang trajo de nuevo a Appa a la tierra con tal de descansar un poco.

"¿Así que, que haremos ahora?" Le pregunto Katara a Aang a la mañana siguiente. "Tu tienes a todos tus instructores ahora."

"Bueno, necesita ser un lugar seguro," murmuro Sokka, "Y ustedes necesitan cuartos grandes para estirar sus brazos de un lugar a otro."

Aang ignoro la disminuyente descripción de Sokka sobre el control de los elementos y pensó por un instante, el se ilumino cuando una idea cruzo por su cabeza.

"¡El templo del aire del sur!" el exclamo. "Esta desierto y es difícil de acceder, podría ser perfecto."

"Um, Aang no creo que eso funcione," Dijo Katara gentilmente.

"¿Por qué no?"

"El templo esta situado en la cima de la montaña, para practicar tierra control, tendrías que literalmente destruirlo. Y no creo que quieras hacer eso."

"Oh, cierto." Aang estaba decepcionado, pero el sabia que ella tenia razón.

"Además, como pudimos constatar la ultima vez, no hay comida," agrego Sokka. "Tendríamos que seguir haciendo pequeños viajes para conseguir provisiones, y eso podría llamar demasiado la atención."

"Podemos visitarlo en otra ocasión, si quieres." Dijo Katara gentilmente, colocando una mano sobre sus hombros.

"Supongo que tienen razón," Concedió Aang. "Estaba esperando conseguir algunas ropas preservadas allí." El estiro su brazo para demostrar que su muñeca se extendía mucho más allá del fin de su manga.

"Estas creciendo," Dijo Katara algo sorprendida.

"Las personas de nuestra edad tienden a hacerlo de vez en cuando," Comento Sokka secamente, Katara le miro de mala gana mientras Aang se carcajeo.

"Mis botas se están encogiendo también," Agrego Aang.

"¿Así que, a _donde_ vamos a ir?" Introdujo Iroh, intentando devolver la conversación a su flujo original.

"Déjame ver," dijo Aang pensativo. "Necesitamos un lugar seguro, algo remoto, con amplios espacios, y muchas provisiones." El y los hermanos de la tribu agua ínter cruzaron sus miradas antes de gritar al unísono. "Las islas Kyoshi."

**Notas de la autora: Yo hice las Águilas-marta, la marta es una especie de comadreja, del mismo tamaño que un gato. Por supuesto que tenía que hacer otra pista para que Aang pudiese encontrar a Toph, ya que yo esquive toda la aventura del pantano. Además que creo, "Que el torneo de tierra control" era un titulo apropiado para el episodio. "la bandida ciega." **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Avatar: El ultimo maestro aire. **

**Notas del autor: Las respuestas a los review, estarán al final del capitulo.**

**Notas del traductor: No se hagan falsas esperanzas, ella conoce muy poco de español, yo solo traduzco las notas de autor de por supuesto, la autora. Aun cuando no tengan información útil. Como dije con anterioridad lo único que no traduciré son las respuestas a los review. **

**En la isla Kyoshi**

"¿Por cuánto tiempo nos deberíamos quedar aquí?" Se pregunto Katara a medida que comenzaba el descenso en la isla Kyoshi.

"No creo que nos debamos quedar mas de tres días," Aviso Iroh. "No importa cuan seguro crean que es."

"Mi hermana tiene un brazo muy largo," Agrego Zuko.

Ellos aterrizaron sobre una multitud bulliciosa, casi toda la comunidad se había reunido para recibirles de vuelta.

"Suena como que eres algo popular en este lugar," observo Toph, Aang sonrió, Sokka se había ofrecido para llevar las riendas de Appa hacia un rato, por lo que Aang ahora estaba con ellos en su silla.

"Esa es la vida del Avatar," Dijo Aang modestamente.

"Si, quien no quiere atacarte, simplemente te ama." Dijo Sokka sarcástico desde su lugar en la cabeza de Appa.

"¡Aangy!" grito una pequeña niña que Katara reconoció como Koko, que lideraba a un grupo de niños hacia la bestia. Mientras Aang descendía para recibirlos, fue rodeado por completo.

"Me había olvidado de ellos;" Dijo Aang, arrojando una mirada de disculpa a sus espaldas mientras intentaba otorgarse algo de espacio para respirar. Katara sonrió indulgentemente mientras el corría por el lugar en su patineta de aire. A pesar de sus protestas, Aang era alguien natural con los niños. Más aun así, no era más que algo más que un simple niño el mismo, En el caos, Katara pudo vislumbrar en el rango de vista, como Aang pudo haberse visto mientras jugaba con otros jóvenes maestros aire. Justo antes de que el destino interfiriera. Fue allí que su sonrisa se torno triste, el mundo esperaba tanto de el, Si, en alguna manera el aun era un niño, pero en otras el era mucho mas. Era agradable verlo relajado por un instante.

De repente, una imagen apareció frente a ella, era definitivamente Aang, pero era más alto y mejor constituido, Ya no era un niño sino un hombre, realizo ella. El estaba jugando con algunos pequeños niños que variaban considerablemente en su tonalidad de piel y compartían sus ojos grisáceos. Katara parpadeo y sacudió su cabeza para aclararla. ¿Había sido algún tipo de visión? No, ella nunca había demostrado talento alguno en la materia, quizás eran posibles trabajos de su hiperactiva imaginación.

"¿Katara, podríamos necesitar tu ayuda?" Esa fue la voz de su hermano que interrumpía sus pensamientos, ¿Qué era lo que ocurría con ella últimamente? Ella ayudo a desempacar y le ofreció una mano a Toph para que descendiera al suelo, al cual ella cayó casi agradecida.

"¡Puedo ver de nuevo!" Dijo ella jovialmente.

"Um, ¿Dónde esta Suki?" Sokka pregunto a uno de los aldeanos en un tono, demasiado casual.

_Sutil, hermano mayor _Pensó Katara, lanzando una mirada bromista en su dirección, no que ella lo culpase por querer ver de nuevo a la chica guerrera. Suki le había enseñado mucho a Sokka, y ahora que Yue era inalcanzable… bien, ¿Quién sabe que pueda pasar?

"Ella y los otros guerreros han ido a la batalla," el anciano respondió. "Ellas pensaron que era hora de ir al mundo exterior y hacer una diferencia."

Sokka dio un pequeño gruñido en entendimiento, Katara decidió que era tiempo de rescatar a Aang, mientras caminaba entre su banda de seguidores.

"Aang, ha aprendido algunos trucos nuevos desde la ultima vez que estuvo aquí," Le dijo ella a los niños. "Necesitamos un poco de tiempo para prepararnos, aunque ustedes pueden mirar nuestra siguiente sesión de agua control en… ¿una hora?" Ella miro a Aang por confirmación. Cuando el afirmo en acuerdo, ella dijo. "En una hora es entonces."

Una hora después, Katara y Aang acudieron a la playa en su ropa interior, donde ellos fueron encontrados por los niños de Kyoshi.

"Vamos a calentar con un poco de las formas básicas," Sugirió Katara. "Sigue mi ejemplo."

Aang lo hizo, imitando sus movimientos con facilidad, ellos se desplazaron a los movimientos ligeramente difíciles. Katara alzo una porción de agua en el aire y comenzó a desplazarla en círculos alrededor de ellos. Cuando llego al medio de su lado derecho, ella lo dejo ir con tal de que Aang tomase las riendas, luego ella lo tomo de vuelta a su izquierda, el circulo seguía y seguía. Sus habilidades estaban tan bien sincronizadas, que era difícil diferenciar cual terminaba de controlar el agua y quien comenzaba. Era casi como un baile.

En la siguiente fase, ella lanzo varios ataques hacia el mientras el contraataco, luego cambiaron para que el estuviese en la ofensiva y ella en la defensiva. A lo último, Katara decidió que era hora para algo nuevo.

"Excelente trabajo," Ella aprobó. "Ahora, para la lección de hoy, la idea es controlar una enorme ola y arrojarla por encima de tu cabeza, entonces, tu la divides en dos para que impacte en los dos lados y te deje a ti intacto en el medio. Todos ustedes querrán retroceder un poco.

Todos obedecieron, mientras ella alzaba el agua y la aplicaba tal y como lo había descrito. Allí hubo algunos "ohhs" y "aahs" de apreciación por parte de los espectadores. Ella llamo a Aang de nuevo.

"Los movimientos actuales de este, no son tan complicados." Ella explico, "Es el tiempo lo que es crucial," Ellos fueron a través de las formas hasta que ella estuvo satisfecha con el resultado.

"De acuerdo, ahora inténtalo con agua," Dijo Katara, el afirmo y ella retrocedió para poder observar. Desafortunadamente, su ola fallo en dividirse apropiadamente, logrando que el resultado impactara de lleno sobre el impulsándolo al fondo. Katara reacciono con rapidez, forzando al océano a rendirse de su premio y entregar a Aang en las orillas de la playa. Donde el escupió y tosió los restos del agua marina. Katara se arrodillo a su lado para asegurarse de que estuviese bien.

"Es mas difícil de lo que parece." El le informo ligeramente, sentándose.

"Por supuesto, estas en movimientos bastante avanzados ahora."

"Gracias por salvarme."

"¿En serio, que no nos hemos salvado el uno al otro las veces suficientes como para dejar eso atrás?" Ella pregunto, tratando de reírse a pesar del sonrojo que se dirigía a sus mejillas. "Además, no se vería muy bien para mi si perdiera a mi primer pupilo."

El le sonrió y sus ojos se encontraron, su rostro gradualmente se torno serio al sentir que su sonrisa desaparecía. Su corazón comenzó a latir inexplicablemente rápido. Se sentía corta de respiración, esos profundas nubosidades estaban deteniéndole, atrayéndole hacia el.

Era difícil el decir que hubiese ocurrido de no haber tenido una audiencia, y así fue, que un coro de "Oooo" rompió en el ambiente, como solo un grupo de pequeñas niñas podía producir. Katara retrocedió en confusión, viendo un sonrojo formarse en las mejillas de Aang que imitaba el suyo propio. Actualmente, ella sentía que su sonrojo se esparcía por toda su piel expuesta. Logrando hacerle notar con certeza de cuanta piel estaba mostrando. Sumado a un extraño sentimiento de deseo emanando de su centro femenino.

"Así que, lo intentamos de nuevo." Aang pregunto después de una pausa, sin mirarla.

"¿Por qué no recuperas tu aliento por un minuto primero?" recomendó ella, tratando desesperadamente de hacer eso mismo. "Siento unas enormes ganas de nadar."

Sin esperar por su respuesta, Katara se hundió en comunión con su elemento, deseando que lo helado del océano pudiese apaciguar el fuego que corría dentro de ella.

Sokka se reclino en la playa al día siguiente, observando el cielo, cuando su entretenimiento fue rudamente interrumpido por su hermana pasando cerca de él, furiosa y murmurando para ella misma.

"Ella lo esta haciendo todo mal," Exploto Katara finalmente. "Aang necesita corrección gentil y algo de coraje, no gritos y…_abuso._"

Ella dijo la última palabra como si fuese una maldición, Sokka suspiro y se sentó, resignándose el mismo al fin de su soledad. Katara había estado en otra parte de la isla observando como Toph comenzaba el entrenamiento en tierra control. Iroh y Zuko estaban trabajando en Fuego control en otro sitio, Sokka había estado feliz de no tener nada que hacer o a donde correr por un tiempo. Pero Katara parecía incapaz de relajarse. Aun ahora, aquí y allá, el oleaje burbujeaba un poco por su agitación.

"¿Tal vez debería hablar con ella, tu sabes, de maestra a maestra?"

"No creo que debas interferir," Dijo Sokka con cautela. "Debe existir mas de una manera de enseñar, después de todo."

"Oh, ahora estas tomando _su _lado ahora." Dijo ella enojada.

"No, estoy del lado de _Aang,_" el grito de vuelta, un poco mas fuerte de lo que deseaba. "¿Lo estas tu?"

Primero, Katara parecía ser tomada por sorpresa por esta sugestión, entonces ella flaqueo, y su enojo desapareció.

"Por supuesto que lo estoy." Respondió ella con rapidez. Hubo un silencio incomodo por varios segundos.

"Katara, siéntate." Sokka de alguna forma se sorprendió de ver que ella obedeció casi de inmediato. El no había usado el "tono de hermano mayor" en años, pero era gratificante el saber que aun funcionaba. El guardo esto para futuras referencias.

"Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que la tierra es diferente del agua y el aire." Katara reconoció de mala gana.

"Exacto, he estado observándote a ti y a Aang por los pasados meses, y las maneras en que se mueven no son del todo diferentes, Agua y Aire son algo similares, cuando tu piensas en ello. Ambos están siempre en movimiento, así que lo que ustedes hacen es solo redirigir ese movimiento de la manera en que lo desean."

"La tierra por otra parte, es naturalmente sólida e inamovible, el foco de un maestro tierra es mover algo que realmente no "quiere" moverse."

"Pero hay terremotos," Dijo Katara, aun cuando sonaba algo descorazonada por ello.

"Si, pero esos son raros," Dijo Sokka, el se detuvo por un momento para pensar en algo mas. "Tu puedes decir que el Aire y el Agua se complementan el uno al otro. Quiero decir, el Agua esta llena de Aire y el Aire lleno de Agua."

"Espera – ¿acabas de decir que el Aire estaba lleno de Agua?" Katara pregunto levantándose súbitamente.

"Claro," Dijo Sokka alzando los hombros, sin idea alguna de a donde iba esto. "Lo llamamos humedad, pero son realmente pequeñas gotas de agua suspendidas…"

El se detuvo al observar que la había perdido, frunciendo el seño en concentración, Katara separo sus pies y estrecho sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, moviendo los brazos en un patrón de círculo, cuando había terminado, una bola de agua del tamaño de dos puños estaba suspendida entre sus manos. Sokka alzo sus cejas.

"Eso podría ser útil," el comento, intentando no sonar demasiado impresionado. Katara afirmo.

"Se toma un tiempo, por lo que no es perfecto para la batalla, pero al menos se que no necesariamente necesito un cuerpo de agua para trabajar." Ella dijo. "Tal vez puedo hacerlo mas rápido si practico. Me pregunto porque no he oído hablar de esto con anterioridad."

Sokka considero esto.

"Bien, históricamente casi todos los maestros agua viven en el polo norte y sur," el murmuro. "Allí no existe ninguna humedad de la que podamos hablar, así que simplemente no se les ocurrió."

"Eso supongo," Dijo Katara, jugando con su agua recientemente encontrada, luego ella se ilumino. "No puedo esperar para enseñarle a Aang."

Sokka sonrió para si mismo, el estaba seguro que el primer impulso de Aang al aprender tierra control era el enseñarle a Katara.

"¿Ocurre algo gracioso?" Katara le pregunto, Sokka se reclamo a si mismo por permitirse que su disfrute en el baile entre Aang y su hermana se demostrase.

"Oh, solo pensando que tan similar tu y Aang son en algunas ocasiones," Dijo el casualmente. Entonces, para evadir más preguntas, el continuo con su disertación anterior. "De todas maneras como estaba diciendo, también hay un aspecto personal que considerar, tu relación con Aang es completamente distinta a la de Toph."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunto Katara, solo que demasiado rápido.

_Te tengo hermana,_ Pensó Sokka por un momento, de todas formas, prefirió dejarlo ir.

"Solo quiero decir que, tu y Aang fueron primero amigos antes de que te volvieses su maestra." Dijo Sokka en voz alta, "Toph se nos unió especialmente para enseñarle." Entonces, porque no pudo resistirlo mas, el añadió "¿Por qué, que creías que intentaba decir?"

"Oh, nada. Solo eso." Ella murmuro, más el noto el ligero sonrojo que cruzaba por sus mejillas.

_Por supuesto, también existe el hecho de que Aang esta enamorado de ti, y hará lo que sea para complacerte. _Pensó Sokka sin vocalizar, primariamente, el sentía que esa era una de las principales razones por las cuales Aang era tan buen estudiante para Katara. Teniendo un poco de experiencia en el ramo el mismo, Sokka podía confirmar que recibiendo una sonrisa de la chica frente a ti podía motivarte mucho más que un abstracto como el destino. O aun una meta lejana como enfrentar al señor del fuego.

Al menos su vergüenza le proveía de un poco mas de tranquilidad, mientras ella practicaba su recién encontrada habilidad. Unas horas después, como siempre, la presunción de Sokka sobre Aang se probo correcta cuando el vino corriendo por la playa.

"¡Katara!" Grito Aang, llamando su atención. "Mira que puedo hacer" el miro alrededor por un momento, caminando en dirección de una larga formación rocosa en las cercanías, y moviéndole con tierra control.

"¡Eso es grandioso!" complemento Katara, con todas las preocupaciones acerca de los métodos de enseñanza de Toph aparentemente olvidadas. "Sabia que podías hacerlo. Yo he aprendido algo nuevo también," entonces procedió a demostrarle como podía extraer Agua del Aire.

"Asombroso," dijo Aang impresionado. "crees que pueda aprenderlo."

"Tal vez, pero creo que deberías enfocarte en el tierra control por unos días."

_Eso lo comprueba, no tienen esperanza. _Suspiro Sokka algo incomodo, aun así, era mas fácil el lidiar con ellos en esta incomoda, etapa de sonrojos que el de intentar el mantenerlos fuera de la bolsa de dormir del otro. Un escalofrió le recorrió al pensar eso, el podía observar que su hermana estaba creciendo, mas no tenia que gustarle.

**Notas de Autora: OK, eso es todo lo catalogado "T" que pienso hacer por ahora. Yo hice todas las maniobras de agua control aquí, solo porque sonaban bien. **

**Notas del Traductor: Bueno, finalmente pude al menos publicar tres capítulos más de esta historia, aunque déjeme decirles que poco a poco se acerca a su final. Eso si, advertencia, a medida que avance la historia, y se pase a la siguiente etapa "su continuación" las situaciones se Irán haciendo mas adultas y etc. De hecho ella ya publico hace un par de meses al finalizar su historia, un ONE SHOT, clasificado "M" donde se relata la noche de luna de miel de Aang y Katara. Basado en sus historias.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lamento la tardanza, pero han ocurrido muchas cosas en mi vida que me han mantenido alejado de la pagina. Espero disfruten el capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Avatar, El ultimo Maestro Aire.**

**Notas de Autor: Para quienes no han leído "después de la cueva", he tomado la Asunción de que Aang y Katara realmente no llegaron a besarse en la cueva de los dos amantes. Mi teoría es que alguno de los dos se distrajo por el repentino despliegue de luces y termino separándose antes de hacer contacto. Esto será de importancia a medida de que la historia progrese, Respuestas de los reviews al final. **

**Me gustaría dedicar este capitulo a Mako, quien fue la gran voz de Iroh, es algo serio y un poco filosófico. **

**Notas del autor: Espero que todavía estén leyendo la historia, porque me he enterado de que la autora entra frecuentemente a la sección de español solo para cerciorarse del avance de la historia. Y aun cuando la traducción no posee un cuarto de los reviews del original. Igual le satisface ver que hay personas interesadas en leer. Y para aquellos lectores que tienen historias propias, y me han pedido que las lea, solo les pediré un favor, envíenme un PM a mi nick para al menos tener en mi correo la dirección de la misma, ya que para serles sincero, últimamente he estado bastante flojo. **

**Conversación de Medianoche **

Aang se despertó en la noche que precedía a su primera lección de tierra control por el olor a madera quemada. Frunció el ceño mientras se despertaba, casi arrepintiéndose del movimiento. Sostuvo un gruñido mientras su cuerpo protestaba por las formas en las que Toph le hizo trabajar hoy. Por primera vez, actualmente pensó sentir lo que seria tener 112 años realmente.

De pronto hubo un pequeño silbido que fue bruscamente detenido, y debido a que Aang pensó no podría encontrar posición confortable sin tener que al menos, estirarse un poco. El decidió el levantarse e investigar. Sus ojos estaban ajustándose a la oscuridad en el enorme almacén que todos estaban compartiendo. Y así se permitió el cerciorarse por entre sus compañeros, donde pudo notar que una gran silueta parecía estar faltando, por lo que Aang sonrió al asumir que estaba ocurriendo.

Lentamente, Aang se levanto, estiro, y tomo su camino cuidadosamente por entre las formas durmientes de sus compañeros. El lentamente abrió la puerta y abandono el edificio, viendo esencialmente lo que estaba esperando. Iroh estaba sentado allí solo, en una corta distancia, con su tetera a un lado y una humeante taza reposando en el suelo delante de él. El anciano observo a Aang y sonrió.

"Eres bienvenido a unirte," Iroh le invito. "Lamento si te desperté."

"No estoy seguro de si fuiste tu," dijo Aang confiado. "Pero una vez que estaba despierto, no pude ponerme lo suficientemente cómodo como para poder recuperar el sueño. ¡Un día de tierra control se encargo de agotar músculos que ni siquiera sabia que tenia! "

Iroh se carcajeo ligeramente.

"La tierra es diferente a otros elementos." El observo.

"Eso es lo que dijo Sokka."

"Es un chico listo. Eres afortunado de tenerlo a tu lado. ¿Quieres un poco de te? Es Camomila relajante"

"Okay," Acepto Aang, sentándose cerca mientras aceptaba una taza. "¿Te agradaría que lo enfriase por ti?" Cuando Iroh otorgo un breve consentimiento, Aang se concentro y enfrió primero la taza de Iroh, para luego enfocarse en la suya propia con pequeñas ráfagas de aire.

"Gracias," Dijo Iroh, tomando un poco. "Es perfecto."

"El hielo trabaja mas rápido, pero es difícil de controlar," explico Aang, tomando también un poco de te, la camomila si parecía relajar un poco su cuerpo y mente. Por lo que el par se sentó en agradable silencio por un rato. Aang esperaba que pronto se acostumbrara a las exigencias de la tierra control. Sus maestros habían decidido que el debería pasar su tiempo en la isla Kyoshi aprendiendo lo básico de esa forma. Por lo que no abría más lecciones de agua control hasta la siguiente parada.

Pensar en ello le recordaba a Aang su última lección que tuvo con Katara, el estuvo pensando acerca de besarla, antes de ser recordados de que no estaban solos, estaba seguro de que ella estaba sintiendo algo también. Entonces ¿Por qué había huido de esa forma? El podría ser denso en algunas cosas, mas no era estupido. Aunque, se había sentido algo agradecido por la distancia que ella había puesto entre ellos. Se sentía incómodamente calido en el momento, a pesar del frió que causaba el agua al evaporarse de su piel gracias al viento. Eventualmente, Katara regreso y finalizo la lección, aunque parecía vacilante de tocarlo para corregir la técnica, algo que nunca le molesto anteriormente. ¿Así que estaba sintiéndose igual de incomoda porque sentía lo mismo que él, o porque no lo sentía? Mucho en su vida ya era complicado; porque esto no podría ser sencillo.

"¿Hay algo en tu mente, Aang?" Dijo Iroh rompiendo el silencio, por lo que Aang comprendió que algunos de sus pensamientos debieron reflejarse en su rostro.

"Solo estaba pensando en Katara," Dijo brusco antes detener oportunidad de considerar.

"Ah, si, eres afortunado de tenerla también, es una excelente maestra agua."

_No la tengo, _Pensó Aang, y en voz alta el dijo. "Si, ella lo es."

"Bonita también, si soy alguien para juzgar."

"Ella es lo mas hermoso que he visto jamás," Aang recordó claramente la manera en la que lucia la primera vez en que la vio. Justo después de abrir sus ojos de su hibernación de 100 años. Al principio el creyó era una visión, ella parecía etérea, demasiado exquisita para ser del mundo. El tiempo transcurrido con ella no ha hecho que reconsidere su primera impresión, de hecho, el la encontraba aun mas hermosa ahora que la conocía.

"Hm¿entonces que te hace ver tan confundido?" Se pregunto Iroh, Aang hesito, inseguro de si confiar en este hombre que apenas conoce, o en el como describir el asunto en palabras. Normalmente, el hablaría con Katara con respecto a las cosas que le preocupasen, y en las actuales circunstancias, eso era obviamente imposible. Sokka también estaba descartado, así como había dejado totalmente claro. No por primera vez desde su despertar, Aang extraño a Gyatso. Quizás, en su ausencia, Iroh era la mejor opción.

"Bien, Katara no ha dicho nada, pero creo que estoy cerca de dominar el agua control." Respondió Aang, tomando el problema desde otro ángulo.

"¿Y, eso es bueno no es así, aun tienes la tierra y el fuego por dominar?"

"Claro que es bueno, es solo que… no podré pasar mas tiempo con ella."

"Aang, Katara no ira a ningún lado, ella estará junto a ti hasta el final de tu viaje."

"¿Y después de eso?, creo que lo que intento decir es, que ocurrirá cuando ya no la necesite mas."

"Ah, ya veo tu problema." Dijo Iroh sabiamente, mientras bebía un poco de su taza nuevamente. "Estas formulando la pregunta equivocada."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Creo que ambos sabemos que tu la necesitas, así que la pregunta que deberías hacer es, como hacer que _ella_ lo note."

Aang pestañeo, la respuesta era tan obvia que no pudo evitar el pensar porque no se le había ocurrido con anterioridad. Un momento después, encontró un obstáculo en su acercamiento.

"Pero eso significa… que tendría que decirle." Dijo Aang, parte de el deseaba desesperadamente el decirle a Katara el como se sentía, pero otra parte suya estaba desesperadamente aterrada, esa parte en especifico prefería enfrentarse a toda una armada de maestros fuego, que afrontar el rechazo de Katara. Una voz en la mente de Aang le informo de cuan ridículo era ello, mas eso no cambiaba el asunto.

"Nada de valor en la vida viene sin un riesgo," Comento Iroh, casi como si leyese la mente de Aang, el se detuvo por un momento, entonces agrego, "No podemos elegir cuando nuestro gran amor se acerca a nosotros. Solo podemos elegir que hacer con el."

Aang pondero esto, por supuesto, Iroh tenia razón, si Aang le decía a Katara sobre sus sentimientos, el _podría _perderla, pero si no le decía, _definitivamente_ ocurriría. El podría salvar la amistad, pero ella amaría a alguien más. ¿Podría vivir con ello?

"Solo tengo doce años," exclamo Aang en frustración, "No debería estar lidiando con estas cosas todavía."

"Tampoco lo es el que tengas que salvar al mundo, o aprender todos los elementos en unos pocos meses," le recordó Iroh con calma. "Yo no debería haber visto morir a mi hijo ante mis ojos, u observar a mi sobrino el ser quemado por su propio padre y luego ser arrojado a un lado. Aun así, la vida difícilmente se turna hacia donde esperas."

Aang sentía la profunda tristeza que el anciano intentaba dejar a un lado, por lo que se sintió algo culpable por su comentario indulgente de auto-compasión. Ciertamente, le hubiese gustado que Katara le liberase del iceberg dos años antes, así al menos tendrían la misma edad y el hubiese tenido mas tiempo para realizar su destino. ¿Pero que bien haría eso? Tú tienes que jugar con las fichas de Pai Sho que se te han otorgado. Aang termino su te y bajo su taza.

Además, Iroh había mencionado que Aang tendría que enfrentar el fuego control nuevamente, y sus recuerdos de su último y desastroso intento, aun seguían persiguiéndole. El dio un gran suspiro.

"¿Ocurre algo mas?" Se pregunto Iroh.

"Estoy un poco preocupado acerca del fuego control." Admitió Aang.

"¿En serio? Katara indico que ya tenias un poco de adiestramiento."

"Si, un poco. Del maestro Jeong Jeong." El nombramiento de Katara en conjunción con el fuego control había causado en Aang sentir algo de remordimiento por lo ocurrido. Aparentemente la memoria no le incomodaba tanto a ella como ocurría con el.

"Ah," dijo Iroh, sin un rasgo de juicio hacia el desertor. "El es un excelente maestro. ¿Qué aprendiste?"

"Mayoritariamente como mantenerme y respirar."

"Muéstrame."

Reluctante, Aang demostró la posición de piernas abiertas y comenzó a respirar profundamente, hasta que Iroh asintió ligeramente enfatizando que había visto suficiente. Aang se sentó de nuevo.

"Es un comienzo," notando la expresión de Aang, Iroh pregunto cuidadosamente. "¿Ocurrió algo?"

"Estaba demasiado impaciente," confeso Aang, observando el suelo. "No escuche… y perdí el control." El encontró que no podía decir en voz alta que había quemado a Katara. Era también el único momento en el que recordaba que Sokka estaba verdaderamente enojado con el. Incluso le empujo, aun cuando a el no le importo. De hecho sentía que lo merecía, incluso peor. Después de varios segundos de silencio, el levanto su rostro para ver a Iroh observarle atento.

"¿Pero tu aprendiste tu lección, si¿Escucharas ahora?" Le pregunto Iroh a modo de prueba, Aang afirmo miserablemente. "Bueno, entonces en nuestra siguiente parada, comenzaremos con algunas de las formas básicas, no te pediré que manejes fuego real por al menos… ¿Digamos por, dos semanas?"

"Creo que eso estaría bien," Dijo Aang agradecido, "Gracias Iroh, por todo." El se levanto y se estiro, comenzando a dirigirse rumbo a la playa. Cuando algo se le había ocurrido. Por lo que se volteo en dirección a Iroh. "¿La habrías detenido?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Si te hubieses convertido en el señor del fuego, hubieses detenido la guerra?"

"No lo se," Admitió al menos. "Me agradaría decirte que lo hubiera hecho, especialmente después de perder a mi hijo y ver todo el sufrimiento que ha causado. Pero estas cosas tienen un cierto momento, un legado… realmente no lo se."

Aang afirmo, aceptando la respuesta sin protesta alguna, apreciaba la honestidad.

"Veré si puedo trabajar algunas de las posiciones un poco." Dijo Aang antes de dirigirse a la costa.

Esta conversación proveyó de alguna penetración en el carácter del viejo maestro fuego, y Aang le observo con nuevos ojos a medida que se reflejaba en el. El pudo observar ahora la profundidad del amor que sentía por su sobrino Zuko, el como había tomado al chico bajo su ala, como si quisiese reemplazar a su hijo perdido. Aang observo el como Iroh observaba a Zuko sin poder ayudar, a como el chico luchaba por obtener la atención de un padre que ciertamente no merecía tal devoción. .Claramente, incluso adentro de la nación del fuego se ha sufrido gracias a este siglo de conflictos, renovando la determinación de Aang de terminarlo.

Cuando consiguió un sitio agradable y asumió su posición, Aang reflexiono que tanto Sokka como Iroh realmente identificaron cuanto amaba a Katara. ¿Acaso era posible que todo el mundo pudiese identificar esto, a excepción de ella?

El comenzó a mover su cuerpo a través de algunas de las formas básicas, tratando de estirar sus músculos y aliviar su dolor. Después de hacer Aire control, lentamente cambio a Agua control, yendo entre ellos deliberadamente. El agua control, cuando es hecho lento y sin agua, podía guiar hasta una especie de estado meditativo. Aang permitió su mente el flotar a medida de que sus extremidades continuaban casi automáticamente. El cerró sus ojos y sintió la arena bajo sus pies, escucho el rugir de las olas, y olfateo la salada brisa.

Cuando había terminado el tercer set de Agua control, algo en el cambio, de hecho se encontró haciendo movimientos de tierra control, logrando formas que se supone aun no debería conocer pero que de alguna manera lo hacia. El completo ese set al colocar sus manos juntas en un gesto de cierre. Y sin advertencia alguna, el escucho una voz que reconoció como Kyoshi en lo profundo de su cabeza.

"El amor es siempre obvio para la tercera persona," ella le aviso. "Solo cuando te envuelve es difícil de ver, de hecho muy difícil." Entonces se marcho, y Aang abrió sus ojos para encontrar que ya no estaba solo.

**Notas de Autor: Tai Chi, en el cual esta basado el Agua control, es realmente usado como una forma de meditación. Este capitulo es un poco corto, pero termine colocando tanto entre la conversación entre Iroh y Aang, que realmente no quise colocar mas. En el lado bueno, el capitulo siguiente esta por la mitad, ya que hay muchas cosas que quise incluir aquí, así que quizás publique mas temprano. **

**Notas del traductor: Espero les agrade… y recuerden, a la autora le fascina que dejen reviews donde describan que les agrado de sus escritos, si desarrollo y conservo la originalidad de los personajes o la historia va por buen camino. No me feliciten a mi por traducir la historia, si no a la autora por hacer un buen trabajo para traducir. **


	8. Chapter 8

Declamación: No me pertenece Avatar el ultimo Maestro Aire

Declamación: No me pertenece Avatar el último Maestro Aire.

**Notas de autor: Las respuestas de los reviews están al fondo…**

**Notas del traductor: No… no hay respuestas de review… solo me gusta traducir sus notas. Liselle envía sus saludos a todos aquellos que gustan de opinar de sus historias. Se encuentra muy agradecida. Aun cuando de mi parte me entristece que su historia no sea tan bien recibida como en la sección original. **

**Despertares**

Katara se despertó con el presentimiento de que algo estaba faltando**, **ella se sentó y pudo observar a una silueta que estaba cerrando la puerta para luego darse vuelta.

"¿Iroh?" Susurro ella, La figura se sorprendió pero no respondió, Katara se levanto y fue hasta el, descubriendo que el lugar de Aang estaba vació.

"¿Qué estas haciendo despierto?" Pregunto ella cuando se le acerco.

"Los viejos no necesitamos tanto sueño como a las personas jóvenes," Respondió Iroh casi disculpándose, "Lo siento si te he despertado."

"¿Dónde esta Aang?" Pudo haber sido la abertura de la puerta lo que la despertó, pero la ausencia de Aang le afecto de manera más bien sustancial.

"Afuera dando una paseo, por el océano si no me equivoco."

Katara le agradeció con rapidez y partió, ella no sabia el porque sentía que debía encontrar a Aang a estas horas de la noche. Pero se sentía arrastrada.

No le tomo mucho el encontrarse con el chico, practicando movimientos de control en la costa. Mientras Katara se acercaba, ella pudo reconocer algunas de las formas del Agua control. No deseando disturbarlo, ella se acerco con mesura y decidió sentarse a observarlo desde la distancia.

Desde que otorgo sus ropas de monje a una costurera con tal de que pudiesen ser alteradas, Aang estaba usando un traje prestado, una simple túnica gris, (Que combinaba con el color de sus ojos según Katara pudo notar) y pantalones, el se enrollo los pantalones hasta las rodillas y estaba descalzo, el incluso ha otorgado sus botines a un zapatero con tal de averiguar si podían ser expandidos o reproducidos en una talla mas grande, y desde que el clima estaba calido, el no necesitaba zapatos para sus sesiones de control, por lo que simplemente decidió el seguir sin ellos todo el tiempo.

Y aun cuando Katara podía comprender el apego que poseía Aang hacia el traje tradicional de maestro aire, no pudo evitar pensar que no le lastimaría el incrementar su guardarropa un poco. Ella particularmente gustaba de este color en el. Por lo que se preguntaba si podía convencerlo de llevarse el traje consigo. El joven Avatar parecía brillar ante el ligero resplandecer de la luz de la luna. Por lo que Katara disfruto de la rara oportunidad de verlo fluir a través de sus movimientos sin ser observada.

Gradualmente, mientras el terminaba el set, el se giro hacia ella, donde pudo notar que tenia sus ojos cerrados mientras sus tatuajes comenzaban a brillar. No demasiado Brillante como en el estado Avatar. Pero un leve resplandor o reminiscencia de cuando viajaba al mundo de los espíritus. De repente, pero aun sin notarse el cambio en sus movimientos, Aang comenzó a moverse diferente. Le recordaba a algunas de las técnicas que habían visto en el torneo de tierra control. Katara observo traspirada, hasta que el se detuvo con sus manos presionadas la una a la otra. Sus flechas cayeron a un color azul que casi parecía gris en la oscuridad, y fue cuando sus ojos se abrieron, fijándose en ella inmediatamente. El se detuvo por un momento, bajando sus manos y relajando su postura.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" el le pregunto, Katara se pregunto si estaba avergonzado de que ella le halla estado observando. Ella sabia que estaba algo apenada de haber sido capturada mirándole.

"Yo… note que te habías ido," Comento Katara tontamente, no segura de si misma de porque deseaba tanto el unírsele.

"Lo siento," Salto a decir Aang con una disculpa. "No quería acusarte de nada, solo me sorprendiste."

"No hay problema, ¿de que era esa ultima parte al final?"

"No estoy seguro… Creo que el Avatar Kyoshi estaba moviéndose a través de mí, se sentía extraño, pero no de una mala manera."

Aang miro lejos de ella, dándole a Katara la impresión de que estaba escondiéndole algo, este no era el único momento reciente en que el le entregaba esa sensación. Por lo que intentaba mucho el no sentirse herida, ciertamente, el tenia tanto derecho como todos los demás de portar algunos secretos – tal vez más. Aang se sentó cerca de ella, pero Katara pudo notar que se estaba moviendo algo reticente.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto ella, olvidando sus propios sentimientos en su preocupación.

"viviré" el soltó una carcajada. "la lección de ayer me dejo algo adolorido, así que estaba esperando que si me estiraba un poco aliviaría el dolor. Funciono parcialmente."

"¿Donde te duele todavía?"

"Principalmente mi espalda y hombros."

"Quítate la camisa y date la vuelta." Dijo Katara intentando sonar clínica, ellos eran tan solo un medico y un paciente ¿cierto? Cierto.

Como siempre Aang se quito la camisa sin titubear, Katara no podía recordar una época en que ella haya sido tan inconciente sobre su cuerpo. Tal vez era porque donde ella vivía siempre hacia frió por lo que tenían que estar siempre abrigados.

Katara controlo un poco de agua de una ola cercana y de inmediato la hizo acercarse a ella hasta fijarse en sus manos, haciéndola brillar, fue allí entonces que ella la disperso por todo el hombro derecho y parte del brazo superior de Aang, trabajando gentilmente el agua en su piel y concentrándose en aliviar sus agotados músculos. Cuando ella termino con esa área, Katara gentilmente marco con sus dedos en toda la extensión de él tatuaje de flecha en el brazo de Aang hasta que lo sintió temblar.

"¿Tienes frió?" Ella pregunto, aun cuando la noche estaba calida.

"No," respondió el con rapidez, aun cuando su voz sonaba algo alta, quizás le había causado algo de cosquillas. Ella trajo mas agua hacia ella pero Aang le detuvo. El puso su camisa en la arena y se acostó boca abajo encima de ella, reposando su cabeza en sus brazos.

"Listo," el dijo "Esto debería de hacerte las cosas mas fáciles" Y si que las hacia mas fáciles, el ya no estaba moviéndose mas con ella. Es incluso mas probable que sea mas fácil para el, ya que no tenia que empujar en contra de la presión de sus manos.

Katara continúo con su trabajo por un tiempo, tratando de ignorar los pequeños sonidos que estaba haciendo Aang con su garganta. Algunas veces indicando dolor, algunas veces placer. Ella enfoco su atención en el curado, pero mientras lo hacia pudo observar el contraste de su piel oscura en contra de su palidez. Finalmente, ella supo que había hecho todo lo que podía, cuando ella se fue a preguntar si estaba listo para regresar, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Katara se sentó en la arena y sonrió afectuosamente al chico reposando. Maravillándose de que este pequeño y pálido niño pudiese hacerla sentir tan… tan que, ¿exactamente?

Katara frunció el seño, de hecho decidió estudiarlo y ver si podía descubrir el que le estaba sucediendo últimamente. Observado a su rostro, sus características se relajaron un poco, ella sintió una presión en su pecho, si tan solo pudiesen tener más momentos de este calibre, con sus ojos ella observo el resto de su cuerpo y estuvo sorprendida de saber que su primer impulso era el de acurrucarse a su lado con tal de sentir el calor de su cuerpo a su lado. Ella inhalo fuertemente y cerro sus ojos, intentando identificar que es lo que estaba sintiendo.

"¿Qué esta sucediendo?"

Katara giro su cabeza tan rápido que su cuello resonó, Sokka estaba parado en la duna que estaba por encima de ella. Ella decidió no molestarse en que fue lo que le trajo a este lugar en medio de la noche.

"Aang estaba adolorido por la sesión de tierra control de ayer," respondió con calma. "Yo me ofrecí a curarlo pero se quedo dormido mientras trabajaba" La ceja levantada de su hermano hablaba en voz alta. Pero ella lo miro de frente y con coraje, instándole a retarla.

"Así que has estado sentada allí mirándolo dormir;" el respondió. "Eso es algo casi espelúznate"

"No lo es", Respondió ella con un susurro forzado, entonces ella realizo que en realidad había estado haciendo exactamente eso por lo que decidió cambiar la conversación en otra dirección. "Solo estaba pensando en como llevarlo de vuelta al campamento, odiaría despertarlo ha tenido un día duro."

"Pudiste ser capas de levantarlo," Apunto Sokka. "El no es tan grande."

"Mira he puesto a suficientes niños en la cama como para saber que son mucho mas pesados mientras están dormidos."

Sokka alzo sus hombros antes de colocarse al lado de Aang y observarlo como si fuese un rompecabezas científico.

"Supongo que puedo darte una mano," El dijo, descansando sus manos en la arena. "Si tan solo pudieses rodarlo en esta dirección…" Después de maniobrar un poco ellos pudieron colocar a Aang en los brazos de Sokka, un brazo soportando la cabeza y hombros de Aang, mientras el otro los pies. "Tienes razón, es mas pesado de lo que parece," El admitió, y dándole una ultima mirada a la luna comenzó a caminar, seguido desde atrás por Katara.

"¿Oigan como se supone que alguien pueda dormir con todo este trafico?" Critico Toph de forma ruidosa al entrar ellos al edificio.

"Cállate," murmuro Zuko, sonando medio dormido mientras tiraba lo que sea que estuviese cerca de la dirección de su mano. Que resulto ser no más que su sombrero, fallo completamente ya que no estaba observando. Katara intento no reírse mientras ayudaba a Sokka a situar a Aang en su lugar, ella se quedo dormida mientras aun se preguntaba sobre su relación con el Avatar.

Aang se despertó en la siguiente mañana sintiéndose desubicado, la luz se estaba filtrando en los adentros, y podía observar el techo encima de el, pero la ultima cosa que podía recordar era el yacer en la playa mientras Katara relajaba sus agotados músculos. Fue allí que se dio cuenta de que se pudo haber quedado dormido en el proceso. Aang se sentó para encontrarse con que todo el mundo estaba despierto y se habían marchado, y justo cuando estaba por ponerse de pie, una larga puerta de madera se abrió.

"Oh bien," Dijo Katara cuando lo observo. "Estas despierto, todo el mundo esta teniendo su desayuno, pensé que podías aprovechar un poco mas de sueño."

Los habitantes de la isla les habían estado proveyendo de alimentos al grupo en una especie de centro comercial del pueblo no muy lejos de allí. Aang y Katara han intentado pagarles por su hospitalidad, pero todas esas ofertas fueron rechazadas educadamente. Y mientras a Aang mas le concernía, esto significaba otra razón para no quedarse mucho tiempo. El no quería abusar de su generosidad.

"Lamento haberme quedado dormido anoche," Se disculpo Aang.

"No hay problema," Ella le sonrió de vuelta, "Estabas agotado. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?"

El ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en ello, pero ahora que lo hacia, se sentía muy bien.

"Mucho mejor, tienes unas manos grandiosas," el dijo. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron ante la realización de cómo eso había sonado, "Quiero decir, manos curativas, quiero decir, ¡eres una gran curandera! Si, eso es lo que quería decir, y… buen difícilmente duele ahora así que… gracias."

"De nada," Comento Katara con lentitud, mientras miraba a Aang como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza. El mientras tanto se pateaba mentalmente por haber sonado como un idiota.

"Estaré con ustedes en un minuto," el le dijo, esperando a estar solo por un momento para recolectarse a si mismo. Ella afirmo y se fue, Aang rápidamente se coloco su túnica y de inmediato fue a la pared más cercana.

"Estupido, estupido, estupido," se decía a si mismo, golpeando su cabeza en la pared con cada repetición.

"Sabes, si estas planeando hacer eso cada vez que haces de tonto por una chica, vas a tener una cabeza muy adolorida."

Aang giro su cabeza que aun seguía en contacto con la pared de madera, para observar a Sokka parado en la puerta entretenido.

"¿Es tan obvio?" Se pregunto Aang.

"Solo digamos que aprecio el sentimiento," Sokka camino hasta sus cosas y obtuvo su Boomerang.

"¿Pasa mucho?"

"Somos chicos Aang, parecer idiotas en frente de las chicas es lo que hacemos."

Aang dio la vuelta, coloco su espalda en la pared y se deslizo hacia el suelo de forma depresiva.

"Bueno eso es depresivo."

"Al menos parece durar hasta que contraemos matrimonio, luego simplemente se detiene."

"¿Qué, como, porque?"

"No lo se, es un misterio" Sokka se detuvo, y luego de eso le otorgo a Aang un golpe amistoso con su codo. "Mejor vienes y comes, tengo el presentimiento de que necesitaras tu fuerza hoy, Toph ya esta enojada por haber tenido un comienzo tardío, Katara discutió con ella que no habías tenido una buena noche y que necesitabas descansar mucho mas, necesito regresar antes de que comiencen una guerra de control sobre ti."

Con eso el se marcho, el simple pensamiento de dos chicas peleando por el parecía ridículo para Aang, mas aun una batalla de control, mas el estaba sorprendido después de todo, de que la predicción de Sokka no estaba del todo equivocada. Por supuesto que ellas estaban peleando sobre las formas de cómo enseñarle, y no parecía que habían ido tan lejos como para usar el control, (mas una pelea de comida por lo que parece), mas aun así era sorprendente. Zuko y Iroh ya se habían separado un poco, mientras Sokka movía su Boomerang un amenazante, un movimiento en vano ya que ninguna de las dos temía de el.

Tan pronto como Aang puso un pie en la habitación, las dos chicas detuvieron lo que sea estaban haciendo, Katara sin palabra alguna le cedió un plato de frutas, nueces y biscochos que obviamente había salvado del caos. El comenzó a comer igual de quieto, Toph se sentó con sus brazos cruzados, golpeando el suelo con su pie con impaciencia. Si ella pudiese ver, Aang no tendría dudas de que estaría mirándolo con desden, tanto a el como a Katara, puede que a los dos. Katara tuvo la gracia de parecer apenada de ella misma, en ella abrió para decir algo, reconsidero, y la cerro nuevamente. En vez, ella se levanto y permito a Momo el ubicarse en sus hombros. Ella simplemente dio la vuelta y se fue, presumiblemente para limpiarse.

_Este será un largo día, _ Pensó Aang mientras tragaba su comida tan rápido que no podía ser considerado saludable.

**Notas de la Autora: La línea de Sokka "no lo se es un misterio", es de ****Shakespeare enamorado.**** Adoro esa línea, y parecía apropiada. Y como se que varios chicos están leyendo esta historia, espero que ninguno se sienta ofendido por mis comentarios acerca de los chicos. Yo genuinamente adoro a los hombres, y solo estaba tratando de ser divertida. Aunque incluso mi esposo puede coincidir conmigo en esa afirmación. **

**Notas del traductor: De nuevo me atraso en traducir y publicar un capitulo de la serie. Es algo monótono sinceramente mi falta de apego, pero es difícil hacerlo cuando en tu cabeza tienes varias tramas rodando de tus fanfictions y quieres escribirlas rápido con tal de no perder nada en lo absoluto. **

**De nuevo intentare publicar mas rápido, pero no prometo nada.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Declamación: Avatar el último maestro Aire no me pertenece.**

**Notas de la Autora: Respuestas a los reviews del capitulo 8 al final, en la porción del entrenamiento de tierra control que vemos aquí, piensen en Whack-a-mole (el juego de golpear a un topo) Este capitulo esta basado completamente en los pensamientos de Katara, porque el viaje y sus descubrimientos parecen mucho mas importantes ahora. **

_No se ustedes chicos, pero nosotros somos el grupo mas extraño que he visto jamás_

_Sid el perezoso – Ice Age_

_**Notas del TRADUCTOR: Por simple y llana flojera no traduciré los sobrenombres que Toph le entrega a los miembros del equipo. Primero suenan mejor en ingles, y segundo algunos no se la traducción literal. (Buenos se que Aang es Pies Ligeros, y Katara Reina de Azúcar… pero Zuko y Sokka me desconciertan (aunque el ultimo creo es ronquidos) Ademas que estoy bastante deprimido por el lanzamiento del video de los ultimos capitulos, Vulgarmente dieron a entender que el Zutara gano. Quizas es apresurar concluciones, pero simplemente me dolio ver lo que ocurre en dicho video.**_

**Introspectiva**

Katara estaba sentada en una roca, observando la lección de Aang en tierra control, era ahora su tercer día de entrenamiento en el elemento, y ella tenia que admitir que el estaba progresando bien. El le dijo que lo mas difícil del aprendizaje era la aptitud de los maestros tierra, que una vez aprendido eso lo demás era relativamente fácil.

Toph y Katara se las habían arreglado para crear una tregua el día anterior, razón por la cual Katara se le era permitido el observar, mientras estuviese callada y fuera del camino. Katara bufo por estas limitaciones, pero alegre las acepto con tal de estar cerca de Aang. Ella aun no lo entendía, pero el estar lejos de su presencia por mas de una hora causaba un vació dentro de ella que casi era un dolor físico.

Toph también acepto el que algunos de la isla acudieran como espectadores la primera vez, primariamente niños, Katara observaba al grupo en la pequeña distancia, Momo se adaptaba entre los niños, aceptando alegre cada golosina que alguno de ellos le ofrecían, era una buena noticia el que estuviesen dejando el lugar mañana, ya que Katara sospechaba que el pequeño Lemur engordaría rápidamente. Ellos de hecho ya estaban presionando el límite de los tres días desde que ellos llegaron en la temprana mañana del primer día y no estarán dejando el lugar hasta el quinto. Aun así, tenia sentido darle a Aang tres días de aprendizaje, ya que probablemente no podrán alcanzar tierra una vez dejen el lugar si decidían marcharse al adentrarse la noche.

Katara regreso su atención a la maestra y a su estudiante.

"Ok Twinkle-toes", decía Toph con vos autoritativa. "Veamos que tan rápido puedes responder." Y así comenzó a enviar pilares de tierra de por lo menos un pie de largo en diferentes direcciones. Ellos tan solo se quedaban en la superficie por unos segundos antes de regresar a la normalidad. No se suponía que Aang los esquivase como decía su instinto de maestro Aire, sino que se supone debería predecir donde aparecerían con tal de regresarlos a la tierra.

.

Ser capas de observar el entrenamiento de Aang era un dilema para Katara, ella lograba verlo, pero era difícil observarlo con algunas de las cosas que hacia Toph, su método de entrenamiento era mucho más brusco que el de Katara. Por lo que la maestra agua frecuentemente se encontraba tragando aire en señal de alarma.

_¿Cuándo me volví tan sobre-protectora? _Ella se pregunto.

_Probablemente después de que lo conociste._

Katara tomo a consideración eso, ciertamente ella corrió sin hesitar a capturar a Aang cuando este se emergió de su capullo de hielo en el polo sur a pesar de las advertencias de su hermano. Ahora ella entendía que el estado Avatar había estado manteniendo a Aang con vida dentro del Iceberg, y que su colapso era el resultado de dejarlo ir. Tal vez su deseo de protegerlo había comenzado allí, en el mero comienzo.

Su situación actual de hecho era algo irónica cuando ella piensa sobre ello, un tiempo atrás, Katara estaba deseando otra chica con la que hablar. Toph - Agresiva, argumentativa y claramente afilada en los bordes - no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente. Las dos chicas parecían estallar en hostilidades ante la más mínima provocación, la mayoría del tiempo. Era sobre enseñar a Aang. La persona que había esperado se convirtiese en una compañera se había convertido en una especie de rival por su tiempo.

Su padre solía decir que la definición de problemas eran dos mujeres bajo el mismo techo. Katara estaba comenzado a creer que tenia razón, aun cuando no había un techo involucrado.

_Estas enamorada de el, _Susurro una fastidiosa voz en su cabeza.

_¿Qué? No, no lo estoy, eso es ridículo._

_Si, si lo estas._

_No, no lo estoy._

_¿Cómo lo sabes? _

Ese pensamiento llamo su atención por un segundo, ¿como _podría _ella el saberlo? Ella frunció el seño y considero la pregunta. Ella comprendía el amor familiar por supuesto, pero el amor romántico era algo completamente distinto. Gran-Gran solía decir que el amor es atracción representada en cuatro dimensiones: Físico, Emocional, Intelectual, y espiritual.

Físico… Ella recordaba la otra noche en la playa, donde había deseado acurrucarse a su lado. Tampoco podía olvidar la sesión de Agua control que le había hecho sentirse tan caliente y extraña a la vez.

_Sin contar el hecho de que estas deseando que se quite de nuevo la camisa._

_¡Cállate! _Pensó Katara furiosa consigo misma, pero podía sentir su rostro calentándose. _No lo hago. _

Aun así, la voz tenía razón, aun cuando hay poco que detallar en el torso de Aang – Solamente la pequeña sugestión de la definición de los músculos que probablemente adquirirá en dos o tres años. – ella aun deseaba verlo. Y en la ausencia de carne descubierta que observar, sus ojos seguían dirigiéndose a su cuello, observando como se tensaba y relajaba con sus movimientos.

_Debo estar enloqueciendo. _

"_El amor es meramente una locura…" _

_Grandioso, ahora me vas a recitar poetas muertos. _

"… _y la razón por la que no es… castigada y curada… es porque la locura es muy ordinaria…" _

_¿Quien eres de todas maneras?_

_Soy la pequeña voz en tu cabeza que te dice las cosas que por lo general no quieres oír._

_¿Qué hay de bueno en eso? _

_A veces, las cosas que menos quieres oír, son las que mas necesitas saber. _

_¿Entonces porque suenas tan parecido a Sokka?_

_Estas acostumbrada a que el te diga las cosas que no quieres oír, y como yo, el usualmente esta en lo correcto. _

El tono suave en la última frase era altamente irritante, y era incluso mucho peor el saber que esta era actualmente una parte de ella. En cualquier caso, Katara supuso que la inquietud hacia la atracción física había sido respondida. Ella salto Emocional, conociendo que seria la mas difícil de determinar.

Conexión Intelectual existía definitivamente, ellos hablaban SOBRE y DE cualquier cosa.

_Bueno, casi todo. _Admitió ella mentalmente. Obviamente ella no ha hablado de esto con el, de todas formas, a ella siempre le sorprendía cuanto conocía de sus viajes por el mundo y del que nunca se cansaba de conversar con ella.

Atracción Espiritual era difícil de definir, pero aun así Katara estaba segura de esta, ella había sentido una conexión espiritual con el joven Avatar en el día en que se conocieron. Y Gran-Gran había dicho que sus vidas estaban entrelazadas, Ahora en retrospectiva, ella reconocía que su insistencia en ir tras de Aang cuando el se había rendido al príncipe Zuko fue mas allá de una vida que ella había tocado. Fue probablemente incluso mas allá que verlo como la llave que cambiaria al mundo.

Así que, ella había conseguido responder tres de cuatro, lo que le traía de nuevo a la dimensión emocional. Era aquí donde Katara estaba más confundida, ella se preocupaba por el ciertamente, Ella también estaba atenta a que su nivel de apreciación se había profundizado y expandido en el tiempo en que se habían conocido el uno al otro. Ella también había dicho que lo amaba, aun que halla sido como un amigo. Al menos ella _pensó_ que era como ella creía se refería.

Katara cerró los ojos, respiro profundo y los volvió a abrir, tal vez necesitaba alejarse un poco para solucionar todo esto. Además, era difícil el concentrarse en sus sentimientos por Aang cuando este estaba a punto de ser aplastado por una roca rodante. Ella mordió su lengua en un esfuerzo de no gritar. Aang detuvo la roca, pero Katara estaba convencida de que había visto suficiente tierra control por hoy.

Aang capto el movimiento en los confines de sus ojos y llamo a Toph.

"Oye Toph, espera un minuto."

"¿Ya estas cansado Twinkle-toes?"

"No solo dame un segundo." Entonces, se volteo para dirigirse a Katara, "¿te estas marchando?" el pregunto, tratando de no sonar demasiado decepcionado. Ella le entrego esa sonrisa que siempre le hacia sentir que sus piernas no podían soportar su peso.

"Voy a aprovechar nuestro ultimo día aquí, para tomarme un largo y relajante baño caliente." Respondió emocionada, "¿Quién sabe cuando tenga la oportunidad nuevamente?"

Aang trago saliva con fuerza e intento no pensar demasiado en ello y reinicio su lección.

_Estoy enamorada del Avatar, Estoy Enamorada del Avatar, Estoy enamorada del Avatar, _El pensamiento paseaba por la cabeza de Katara como un mantra mientras el grupo montaba en la espalda de Appa en búsqueda de tierra principal. Cargada con buenos deseos y provisiones, ella no estaba segura el que trataba de conseguir con estas repeticiones, si el hacerle creer en ello o hacerlo mas irreal, sospechaba que era la ultima.

"has estado horriblemente callada Sugar-Queen," Llamo Toph a Katara en el sobrenombre que había escogido para ella por razones que la maestra agua no podía entender. De hecho, pareciese ser su hábito de escoger sus propios títulos para las personas. Ella le asigno a Sokka, "Snoozles" y Zuko "Sourpuss". Iroh era el único miembro por el cual ella se refería por su nombre. "¿Sucede algo malo?"

Esto causo que Sokka observase a su hermana más de cerca.

"¿Si, estas bien?" el le pregunto. "Pareces algo enferma."

_Enferma de amor. _Ella pensó mundanamente, en voz alta ella dijo. "Estoy bien, solo estaba pensando." Ella esquivo la mirada Azul que parecía observándole sin creerle. Katara fue perdonada de más preguntas cuando Aang llamo la atención desde la cabeza de Appa.

"Veo tierra, ¿Sabemos a donde nos dirigiremos ahora?" Mientras el decía esto, el miro algo preocupado por sobre su hombro en dirección de Katara, ella solo le sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

Aang estaba de vuelta en su traje de maestro aire, por supuesto que unas tallas más grandes para darle algo de espacio para crecer, el zapatero se las había ingeniado para estirar sus botas un poco, pero como el pensaba que eso no le otorgaría mucho tiempo, el proveyó a Aang con un buen par de los botines que los hombres del reino tierra favorecían, como compromiso, las botas habían sido rediseñadas con lazos con los cuales el podía atarlas a sus pies para que no se cayesen cuando practicase el aire control. Ya que desde los hombres del reino tierra no apartaban mucho los pies de ella, no solían necesitar que su calzado estuviese demasiado ajustado. La mayoría de estos artículos habían sido estudiados y negociados por Katara, que se había encontrado con fondos ligeros durante su estadía en la isla.

"Conozco un lugar donde hay mucha agua, además de espacio para el tierra control y el fuego control." Comento Katara formando un lugar en su cabeza. "esta inclusive un escenario volcánico cercano."

"De ninguna manera," rechazo Sokka de golpe. "yo _no_ iré a la aldea de la tía Wu."

"¿Quién es tía Wu?" Zuko y Toph preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"Solo una loca cuenta fortunas que domina la villa con sus sin sentidos místicos," Comento Sokka con rapidez antes de que Aang o Katara pudiesen dar un punto de vista diferente. "¿Además, que pasa si alguno de estos sujetos despierta el volcán nuevamente?"

"¿Tu viajas con el Avatar, y aun así dudas el valor del misticismo?" Pregunto Iroh sorprendido. Sokka alzo los hombros con rapidez.

"Que puedo decir, soy un pragmatista _y _escéptico."

"Eso parece recordarme a alguien," Dijo Iroh, mientras lanzaba una mirada significante mas a su ves afectiva en dirección de su sobrino, quien en respuesta solo refunfuño irritado.

"Solo encuentren un área abierta y deshabitada." Dirigió Toph, dándose cuenta de que los otros se habían alejado de la conversación principal y Aang aun esperaba instrucciones. "Tenemos suficientes provisiones que nos duraran por un tiempo, además deberíamos evitar los pueblos lo mas que podamos."

Sokka miro a la maestra tierra con algo de respeto por eso, claramente aprobando su modo de pensar. Katara solo estaba alegre de que la conversación se haya alejado de su preocupación, aunque estaba algo decepcionada de no haber podido ver a la tía Wu, aun si no podía conseguir una predicción de la fortuna, Katara podría usar uno que otro consejo. Eso solo le dejaba con los miembros de su grupo para confiar, y Aang estaba descalificado por obvias razones.

¿Toph? No lo creía, no solo ellas no estaban en buenos términos por los momentos, sino que ella nunca había tenido un amigo con anterioridad, ¿que podría ella saber con respecto al amor?

Katara descarto a Zuko incluso antes de pensar en el, difícilmente han compartido un par de palabras mientras viajaban juntos, como para de la nada comenzar a abrirle el corazón.

¿Sokka? Bueno quizás como ultimo recurso, el pensamiento de tener una conversación tan intima con su hermano era bastante incomodo. Aunque Katara debía admitir que Sokka podría tener información valiosa, y probablemente no le molestaría DEMASIADO por ello, de hecho no era una primera opción.

¿Iroh? Katara pensó esto con cuidado, el viejo maestro fuego era una gran posibilidad, el poseía una cualidad paterna en el además de algo de sabiduría, es seguro de que ha estado enamorado con anterioridad y podría aconsejarle, y después de reflexionarlo un poco, decidió que debía conseguir una oportunidad para hablar a solas con el.

**Notas de la autora: "El amor es una locura" es una línea de **_**Como te gusta, **_**de Shakespeare, ¡Gran obra! Rosalinda proclamaba mientras pretendía ser un chico, que podría curar a Orlando de su amor por ella. ¡Hablando de locuras! Aparentemente estoy algo aferrada a Shakespeare. **

**He estado notando que algunas personas tienen un problema con ver a Aang de manera sexual por su edad, Sin embargo, mi esposo me asegura que los niños de doce años están descubriendo su… deseo sexual o el instinto de ello. No solo ello, sino que algunas partes de su cuerpo han comenzado a reaccionar mejor de lo que es estrictamente conveniente. Eso es todo lo que voy a decir sobre eso, Pero quería decir que veo a la sexualidad como una parte importante del personaje de Aang. **

**Notas del TRADUCTOR: A partir de este capitulo en adelante, es que esta señora (por si no lo han notado esta casada y con dos hijos) se fue convirtiendo en mi inspiración para muchas cosas, ya que su forma de ver la vida simplemente me otorgo muchas respuestas que estaba buscando. Tal vez no todas… pero me aclaro bastantes cosas en mi vida. Espero sea igual para con ustedes. **


	10. Chapter 10

Declamación: Avatar: El Último maestro aire no me pertenece

**Declamación: Avatar: El Último maestro aire no me pertenece**

**Notas de Autora**: Las respuestas a los reviews del capitulo nueve están al final, por primera vez veremos el punto de vista de Iroh, y mi esposo quiere que sepan que el me estaba sujetando mientras escribía esa parte del capitulo, no me pregunten porque… el es raro. También me sugirió que una voz sin cuerpo le gritase a Aang: "Dile que la amas" gracias a denythefreshmaker's review.

**Notas del Traductor**: Lamento la tardanza de este capitulo, sinceramente no hay excusa que valga. Y aunque al final me satisfago el capitulo final de ATLA, mas aun las parejas que quedaron. Las que apoyo, duh No se porque, pero siento que fue demasiado apresurado, que pudo haber para mas pero que al mismo tiempo comprendo las ganas de los autores de terminar la historia allí. Simplemente no querían alargarla más de la cuenta y arruinarla por completo al ya no tener una trama valida en la que sostenerse. Muchas series se arruinan de esta manera.

**Iluminaciones **

Iroh estaba sorprendido, cuando la joven maestra agua, Katara, se acerco a él cuando había terminado su segunda lección de fuego control a Aang.

"¿Um, Iroh?" ella dijo nerviosa. "¿Puedo hablar un minuto contigo? ¿en privado?"

Intrigado, Iroh asintió y dejo ir a su sobrino, quien estaba esperando su segunda lección, Zuko probablemente refunfuñaría por un tiempo, pero lo superaría, Katara guió a Iroh hacia el fuego del campamento, Sokka era el único que estaba allí, exceptuando a los dos animales.

"¿Puedes darnos un poco de privacidad?" Le comento Katara a su hermano con serenidad, en un tono que indicaba que no era una pregunta, Sokka le entrego una larga expresión de sufrimiento alzando sus brazos en el aire.

"Esta bien, solo sácame de mi propio campamento," el dijo levantándose, "De todas maneras tengo que ir de cacería, seria bueno tener un poco de carne fresca."

Así como el se adentro en la espesura del bosque, Katara comenzó a preparar la fogata, Iroh le ayudo encendiéndola, mientras ella introducía algo de agua en la tetera y le dejaba sobre el fuego para que hirviera.

"Tengo té de Jazmín," ella le dijo. "¿Creo que es tu favorito?"

Iroh alzo una ceja en curiosidad hacia ella y dijo.

"¿Se te ofrece algo?"

"Tal vez, solo un pequeño consejo." Respondo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Haré lo que pueda, mientras tanto, pongámonos cómodos," ambos se sentaron, Katara se movía ansiosamente. Ahora que le tenía aquí, ella no sabia el como empezar. Iroh le espero pacientemente.

"Es solo que… yo me pregunto… ¿has estado enamorado antes verdad?" Comenzó ella primero.

"Una o dos veces," dijo el con cautela.

"Bueno, lo que me estoy preguntando es si, ¿Cómo lo sabes, es decir… como puedes saberlo?"

"Tomare eso como que esto no es una charla de simple especulación," Sugirió Iroh, tratando de no traicionar alguna reacción, si ella estaba diciendo lo que el creía, el futuro de Aang era prometedor ciertamente, sin embargo, el tenia que proceder cuidadosamente.

"No, quiero decir, he considerado la posibilidad de que puedo estar… pero no tengo idea de cómo se debería sentir, ni que signos buscar."

La tetera silbo al estar lista. Iroh aprovecho la distracción para darle mas peso a su respuesta. El retiro la tetera del fuego, y procedió a verter el agua hirviendo en las tazas con té preparado para su proceso.

"El amor, puede afectar a las personas de manera diferente," el comenzó. "El único detalle que parece constante, es que pareces querer a alguien mas de lo que te quieres a ti mismo, felizmente sacrificarías algo tuyo con tal de verle feliz. Su dolor es tu dolor, y su alegría es tu alegría." Katara afirmo pensativa mas no dijo nada. Iroh le dejo con sus pensamientos por un momento, mientras consideraba que tan allá debía empujarla.

"Pero existe eso que yo llamo, "El gran amor," el añadió, revisando la reacción de la chica. Ella parecía un poco curiosa, a la vez que temerosa.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Bueno, no todo el mundo cree en el, mi sobrino por ejemplo." Respondió Iroh, entregándole su copa de té. Katara impacientemente movió su mano para que continuase. "Mi propia teoría es que todos llegan a este mundo rotos."

"¿Rotos, que quieres decir?" Pregunto Katara, claramente interesada. Iroh observo a su alrededor y sujeto una varilla de madera que yacía cerca de el y la rompió por la mitad.

"Mira esta varilla," el instruyo, mostrándole los ejes filosos e irregulares de una de las mitades que había roto. "Nosotros somos así, rotos, con lados desproporcionados e irregulares en el interior, exceptuando que no sabemos que estamos rotos. Nos sentimos perfectamente bien, hasta que conseguimos a la persona que nos completa." El unió las dos mitades juntas, indicando como todos los bordes irregulares se unían el uno al otro, logrando aparentar que la varilla estaba completa nuevamente. "Solo allí comprendes que tan incompleto eras antes, La fuerza de cada persona balancea la debilidad de la otra. Y si deben ser separados, se siente la falta."

Los ojos de Katara se abrieron por completo mientras el daba su discurso, mientras ella salto de repente y comenzaba a moverse inquieta, Iroh pacientemente le permitió que terminara la línea de sus pensamientos.

"Tierra, Agua y Aire." Ella juro suavemente, aun en movimiento.

"¿Qué, no Fuego?" El pregunto de inmediato, eso logro que Katara se detuviese por un momento y le entregase una mirada reluctante.

"De donde yo provengo el jurar en nombre del fuego es la peor maldición posible."

"Si, supongo que así es," comento Iroh, sintiendo de repente una oleada de tristeza, tratando de poner eso a un lado, el pregunto. "¿Crees que esto te ha pasado a ti?"

"Creo que es posible." Ella concedió después de una pausa.

"¡Excelente!" Iroh no pudo ocultar su alegría ante esto. Pero he allí su sorpresa para cuando ella volteo enojada en su dirección.

"¿Excelente, como puedes decir que es excelente?"

"¿No lo es?" Iroh respondió, regresando a su antigua caución. "Muchas personas viven a través de sus vidas sin experimentar esto, eres afortunada de experimentarlo siendo tan joven." La ira de la chica pareció esfumarse tan rápido como vino después de escuchar esto.

"Supongo, cuando lo pones de esa manera… pero es… es"

"¿Inconveniente?"

"¡Mucho!"

"Usualmente lo es."

Katara dio vueltas de un lado a otro un poco más, antes de sentarse nuevamente.

"No puedo decirle," anuncio ella, mirando hacia el otro lado. "Tiene tantas cargas encima, no puedo agregarle otra."

Iroh le observo por un tiempo, el admiraba la fuerza de su carácter, por lo cual se le ocurrió que el Avatar había hecho una excelente elección.

"Tal vez debas considerar algo," Interrumpió Iroh con gentileza sus pensamientos. "Si tu le dices, y el no siente lo mismo, será una carga mas, cierto. ¿Pero supón que el _realmente_ siente lo mismo? En ese caso, estarías removiendo una de el."

Katara le observo detenidamente, como si eso nunca se le hubiese ocurrido.

"¿Como puede ser?"

"Bueno, si el realmente es tu otra mitad, puedes suponer que tu eres la suya."

"¿Pero como puede estar roto? ¡El es el Avatar!" Katara trago aire al realizar que había confesado completamente, mas se sintió aliviada al ver que el no demostró sorpresa alguna.

"Ciertamente, pero cada vida es un individuo diferente."

"Yo… yo no lo se."

"Entiendo que siendo tan joven, es algo difícil de aceptar para ti." Reconoció Iroh, "Para los dos, tal vez, solo piénsalo."

"Lo haré," Ella prometió.

En la siguiente semana más o menos, los compañeros cayeron en una rutina: Fuego control en la mañana, Tierra control en el medio día, y Agua control en el atardecer, con viajes en los intervalos de cada uno. Esta rutina era particularmente agotadora para Aang, quien era el único que tenia que estar presente en cada una de las lecciones. Consecuentemente, Katara o Sokka usualmente tomarían las riendas mientras volaban, con tal de darle a Aang descanso tanto físico como mental.

Katara estaba preocupada de que Aang estaba presionándose demasiado últimamente. Ella entendía la necesidad de urgencia, y podía apreciar su dedicación. Pero también veía la manera en que colapsaba todas las noches. Quedando dormido casi tan rápido como se acostaba. Ella suponía debía estar agradecida de que el no parecía acosado por mas las pesadillas nuevamente, mas se estaba preguntando cuanto mas podría con este paso.

Un atardecer, Aang parecía inusualmente distraído en una de sus sesiones de Agua control.

"Creo que es suficiente por hoy," Anuncio Katara, "¿Por qué no nos sentamos y hablamos por un rato?" Aang parecía sorprendido al principio, mas su expresión rápidamente cambio a una de gratitud. Eso le dio a Katara una sensación de mariposas en su estomago que últimamente se estaba haciendo demasiado familiar. Aang les seco a ambos con una bocanada de aire, para después vestirse ambos y sentarse en las orillas del río.

"¿Esta preocupándote algo?" Le pregunto Katara, una vez ambos se habían sentado cómodamente mirándose el uno al otro.

"Actualmente, si," el Admitió con un suspiro. "Mañana será la primera vez en que Iroh me pedirá manejar fuego."

"¿estas preocupado?"

"No tan preocupado como… asustado, supongo."

"¿Acerca de que? Katara estaba verdaderamente confundida. Aang le observo completamente sorprendido.

"No puedo olvidar que fue lo que sucedió la ultima vez," el dijo, bajando su mirada. Y así de repente, Katara lo supo. ¿Como pudo ella haber olvidado que el no ha intentado manipular fuego nuevamente? En su excitación por haber aprendido acerca de su habilidad para curar. Ella honestamente había olvidado que Aang le había quemado. Se sentía terrible de haber fallado en realizar cuanto le había afectado. Pero que ahora tenía una oportunidad para corregir eso.

"Dame tus manos," ella ordeno, ofreciéndole las suyas a el, Aang inclino su cabeza a un lado algo confundido. "¿Confías en mi?" reto ella, sin duda alguna, el coloco sus manos en las de ella, mientras ella intentaba ignorar la sensación que el contacto le causaba.

Katara sintió un resurgir de amor, ya no podría seguir negándolo más, ante el despliegue de confianza hacia ella. Mas también se sentía algo culpable de haber utilizado ese truco, estando segura de cual seria su respuesta. Pero ella pensaba que esto era importante, Ella miro hacia sus manos, observando sus tatuajes.

"Eso debe haber dolido mucho," ella comento, preguntándose a si misma el porque nunca considero la cantidad de dolor que el tuvo que haber cruzado al ser marcado de esa manera.

"Si, lo hizo," el confeso. "En su mayoría mucho después."

"¿En serio?" Katara sabía que estaba permitiéndose ser distraída, pero estaba sinceramente curiosa.

"Si, después de que las primeras agujas entran en contacto con tu piel, tu cuerpo entra como en un estado de shock, y no sientes el resto. El día siguiente, bueno no podía moverme mucho."

"¿Porque obtuviste tantos?"

"No lo se," Aang alzo sus hombros, "Solo parecía el patrón correcto el aquel momento."

_Simetría_, pensó Katara, probablemente en aquel entonces el no debió saber que era el Avatar. Pero parte de él tenia en tinta el balance que algún día representaría para el mundo.

"Sabes, actualmente podrías decir que tus manos tienen mas cicatrices que las mías," Ella dijo, regresando al tema original. Para demostrar esto, ella extendió su propia mano en dirección a el, demostrando una piel libre de ellas. "Tal vez necesitamos perder el control de nuestras habilidades de vez en cuando. Tal vez ocurrió por una razón. Después de todo, si no hubiese perdido el control de _MI_ agua control, Sokka y yo jamás te hubiésemos encontrado."

"¿_Así_ es como sucedió?" Aang parecía sorprendido, Katara realizo que jamás le había contado esa parte de la historia. No tan sorprendente una vez pensó en ello. Su temperamento jugo un papel clave, y no era lo que ella gustaba mas de si misma.

"Si," ella respondió, "Estaba enojada con Sokka por, bueno, muchas cosas estúpidas, realmente. Perdí mi temperamento, y mis habilidades fuera de control rompieron el glaciar."

Aang solo le observaba sorprendido, ella se carcajeo un poco.

"Sabes, esa es exactamente la expresión que tenia Sokka cuando ocurrió, de todas formas, si no hubiese perdido el control en aquel entonces, no tendríamos la esperanza de derrotar al señor del fuego Ozai ahora no es así. Y si no hubieses perdido control de tu fuego, yo quizás jamás me hubiese enterado de que tenia el poder para sanar."

Aang parecía como si quisiera estar en desacuerdo con ella, para luego reconocer y sonreír abiertamente. Para Katara, era tan brillante como si una parte del sol de mediodía hubiese aparecido en esta pequeña parte del mundo. Por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta.

"Gracias, Katara," Dijo el. "Creo que necesitaba oír eso," Incapaz de contenerse mas, ella lo arrastro hacia un abrazo. Lo cual le obligaba a dejar sus manos, las cuales temía no ser capaz de soltar si no de esta forma. Apartándose de el por un momento, ella sonrió de forma picara.

"Creo recordar a un sabio maestro diciéndome que para controlar tu elemento, debes dejar ir el miedo." Se burlo ella.

"¿Si, dije eso no es así?" el remarco con una sonrisa complacida de su parte. "Creo que debería tomar mis propios consejos."

El par supo que no se necesitaba decir nada más, en silencio amistoso por largo tiempo mientras observaban al sol ocultarse en el horizonte.

Sokka se despertó en la noche y camino a la cima de una colina. No sabia que es lo que le había despertado a el, un usualmente durmiente profundo. Más se sentía casi invocado a este lugar. El se sentó en el suelo, y observo a la casi luna llena en el cielo, en el ultimo segundo el comento sus pensamientos.

"Yue, necesito que me dejes ir, te amo. Y creo que parte de mí siempre lo hará, pero yo sigo aquí y tu… bueno eres inalcanzable," El se detuvo, pensándose algo tonto por lo que estaba haciendo. "Solo desearía que existiese una manera de decirme que esta bien el seguir adelante. Una señal o algo."

Pero por supuesto eso era imposible. La princesa Yue podía ver la mitad de la tierra ahora, y no podía existir alguna forma de que ella supiese que el estaba hablando hacia ella. Pero justo en ese momento, una extraña y pequeña nube floto justo al frente de la esfera de luz. Sokka frunció; el no había visto nube alguna en el cielo cuando el arribo por primera vez aquí. La luna ahora parecía brillar más ahora que estaba detrás de la pequeña forma. Curioso, Sokka miro hacia el suelo, donde la luz de la luna caía grácil gracias a través de la sombra de la nube. Para su sorpresa, el miro a lo que parecía para todo el mundo como un simple, símbolo escrito de: "Ve".

**Notas de autor**: Como el mundo de Avatar es asiático, pienso que el último fragmento puede funcionar bien. Puede ser un poco rebuscado, pero parecía una hermosa escena cuando apareció en mi cabeza. Si no te gusta… bueno, al menos fue corto.

**Notas del traductor**: Intentare, no prometo mucho… no atrasarme tanto con la traducción siguiente.

ShiroWolfmanK


	11. Chapter 11

Declamo: Avatar: el Último maestro aire, no me pertenece.

**Notas de la autora**: Las respuestas al capitulo 10 se encuentran al final, por favor lean las notas finales porque estoy preguntando sobre la opinión de los lectores, esto parece que tendrá algunos secretos de la nación del fuego en el, pero prometo que yo cree el resto de la historia antes de leer los spoilers, solo estuve influenciada lo suficiente como para agregar algunos detalles aquí y allí.

**Notas del traductor**: Espero al menos poder intentar subir toda esta historia por completo antes de que termine el año. Aunque dudo mucho me crean después de tanto tiempo diciendo que actualizare semanalmente y fracasando al hacerlo. [Tengo muchas historias propias que proseguir claro esta.] Espero que la calidad este mejor que la del capitulo anterior, por favor no duden en decírmelo. No quiero bajar la calidad de Liselle por mi incompetencia.

_**Descubrimientos**_

_Lo bueno del Amor es que nivela el terreno, Todos pueden ser humillados._

Lous Gardino, Due South

La mañana siguiente Iroh fue con Zuko hacia una zona rocosa no muy lejos del campamento con tal de mantener su cita diaria con Aang. Toph ya se encontraba allí, mordisqueando un durazno mientras ansiaba con naturalidad, como preparándose para disfrutar el show. Zuko se sentó cerca, sino casi a su lado.

"¿Donde están los otros dos?" Pregunto Iroh.

"Katara y yo pensamos que esto seria mucho mas fácil para mi si ella no estaba cerca." Aang le dijo. "Supongo que se llevo a Sokka con ella," Iroh estaba comenzando a sospechar que había sucedido exactamente la ultima vez que Aang jugó con fuego, por lo que apreciaba el actual arreglo. De hecho ahora parecía una buena oportunidad para decirle algo al chico que había estado pensando desde hace mucho.

"Sabes, no encontraras a otra chica como esa aun si esperas otros cien años," el comento. Aang le miro como si hubiese dicho algo dolorosamente obvio. Y desde la perspectiva del joven Avatar, el suponía que lo había hecho.

"Lo se," dijo Aang con simpleza, luego sonrió. "Yo tuve que dormir por cien años antes de encontrar a esta."

"¿No existe una leyenda acerca de eso?" Intervino Toph.

"Si, existe una historia de una princesa del reino tierra que maldita por una bruja, tuvo que dormir por cien años, para luego ser despertada por el beso de su verdadero amor," Le dijo Iroh, "Tonterías claro esta, no existen cosas como una bruja."

"¡Tío!" Gruño Zuko. "Podrías continuar con la lección."

"Si, si por supuesto," Iroh intento calmar a su impaciente sobrino, mientras regresaba su atención hacia su pupilo. "El fuego control surge de la respiración, pero es alimentado por las emociones, especialmente la ira."

"¿Ira?" Aang parecía nervioso nuevamente.

"Si, ¿existe un problema con ello?"

"Bueno, es solo que, no me enojo muy seguido, me refiero, a _enojarme_ de verdad, pero cuando lo hago… "Aang hace un enorme gesto con sus manos. "Me vuelvo… todo, Avatar." Iroh alzo sus cejas al mismo tiempo que tuvo que contener el surgimiento de temor. El había presenciado el estado Avatar en una o dos oportunidades, y no estaba en lo absoluto interesado en ser la causa de resurgimiento.

"¿Es eso lo que le desencadena?" Pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

"Es un poco mas complicado que eso, pero básicamente. Si."

"Hm," Considero Iroh. "Por supuesto, si puedes canalizar tu ira hacia el fuego control, es posible que tengas menos necesidad del estado Avatar."

"¡Nunca pensé en eso!" Aang se ilumino instantáneamente. "Supongo que podría funcionar de esa manera. De acuerdo, estoy listo."

"Toma tu posición y respira, Enfócate en el movimiento del aire que entra y sale, ¡No cierres tus ojos!" El agrego, a medida que Aang lo había hecho con tal de concentrarse. "Los necesitaras dentro de poco," el ignoro la carcajada que provino de Toph al escuchar esto.

"De acuerdo, ahora elige un respiro," Y así continuo Iroh, mientras permitía a Aang el caer en un ritmo. Observaba los alrededores para saber si los dos espectadores estaban fuera del alcance. "Mientras inhales, reúne tu energía, cuando exhales pon esa energía en la creación de una pequeña bola de fuego en tu mano derecha.

Aang siguió estas instrucciones. Respirando profundamente, el se concentro en su mano derecha mientras exhalaba. Nada ocurrió, por lo que frunció el seño en frustración.

"Debes controlar tu miedo," Le aconsejo Iroh, quien no pudo evitar sentirse confundido cuando el chico ante el estallo en risa. "¿Dije algo gracioso?"

"No exactamente," explico Aang. "Es solo que Katara me recordó anoche que en el momento de conocernos le dije exactamente lo mismo." El se recupero inmediatamente. "Creo que ahora si puedo hacerlo." El mantuvo su mano derecha abierta ante el, respiro, y disparo una llama de tres pies de largo hacia una formación rocosa que se encontraba a veinte pies al frente de el.

"¿Um, oops?" Se carcajeo nerviosamente.

"Muy bien," Respondió Iroh con calma. "Puedes hacer fuego… ahora. Trabajemos en el control."

Dos horas después, Aang era capaz de crear fuego a voluntad, exactamente del tamaño que lo deseaba. Aunque todavía había una pregunta acerca de su emoción por responder. Claramente, Aang no era adepto en el control de sus emociones, y eso era una causa de preocupación. Iroh sentía que Katara inspiraría los sentimientos más fuertes, y necesitaba ver como eso influiría en el fuego control del chico.

"¿Por qué no invitas a Katara a la sesión de mañana?" Iroh sugirió casualmente.

"¡Si lo haré!" Dijo Aang entusiasmado, justo como Iroh esperaba, el había tomado la idea de inmediato y sin sospechas. "Creo que a ella le gustaría ver esto."

"Excelente, continuaremos entonces, si sigues progresando a este paso, estoy seguro de que seré capaz de entrenar tanto a ti como a Zuko al mismo tiempo dentro de muy poco."

"¡Tío!" Grito Zuko poniéndose de pie. "¡No puedes hablar en serio!"

"¿Estas cuestionando mi fundamento?" El tono de Iroh era casual, mas tenía un tinte de acero por debajo de esa tonalidad.

"Por supuesto que no," Zuko retrocedió ligeramente ante la mirada de su tío, "Es solo que yo he estado entrenando toda mi vida. ¿Como puede estar el al mismo nivel en tan solo unas semanas?"

"El es el Avatar. EL ya ha aprendido a controlar los elementos cientos de veces, En una forma. El solo necesita que se le recuerde todo aquello que ya sabe. Además, el debe ser maestro de todos los elementos antes del fin del verano. Así lo hará al final, todos hacemos lo que podemos."

"Yo ya no se que es lo que puedo." Se quejo Zuko.

"Oh, siéntate huraño," Instruyo Toph, Ella pateo el suelo debajo de los pies del príncipe, logrando que este cayera sin gracia alguna sobre su trasero, mientras miraba fijamente a la chica. Iroh decidió ignorar esto.

"Cuando el tiempo venga, sabrás que es lo que tienes que hacer." Le dijo gentilmente a su sobrino. "¿Ahora, estas listo para tu lección?" Zuko afirmo y se alzo de nuevo, observando cuidadosamente a Toph en caso de alguna jugada sucia. La maestra tierra, sin embargo, también estaba alzándose sobre sus pies.

"Eso lo hace mi turno, pies ligeros," Dijo Toph mientras sonreía maliciosamente. "Iroh es demasiado blando contigo, Espero que estés preparado para una _verdadero_ trabajo." Aang le arrojo una mirada implorante hacia Iroh, el anciano solo encogió los hombros al no poder ayudarle. El Avatar suspiro resignado por la nueva faena que tendría que vivir.

"Entonces, ¿porque estamos haciendo esto?" Se pregunto Sokka en voz alta mientras se adentraba al bosque que delineaba el río que estaba cerca del campamento.

"Quería ayudar a Aang estando fuera de su camino esta mañana," Explico Katara pacientemente, "También podemos beneficiarnos con algo de frutas y vegetales de todas formas. Tu estas viniendo porque no creo que sea buena idea el que alguno de nosotros este solo por allí, hay algunas villas cerca, lo que significa que también hay avisos de se busca."

"En tal caso, espera un segundo" Le dijo Sokka, el se agacho en el suelo, saco algo de soga de su mochila y comenzó a preparar algunas ramas, mientras trabajaba, decidió comentar un asunto que había estado en su cabeza últimamente. "Sabes, siempre he querido decirte que hay una oportunidad en la que me alegra que no me hicieras caso."

"¿Solo una oportunidad?"

"Muy graciosa, yo se que difícilmente me haces caso, pero la única vez de la que estoy contento es en la oportunidad en que liberaste a Aang del iceberg."

"Bueno, si." Dijo Katara en un tono que indicaba que eso era obvio, "El va a salvar el mundo."

"Tu realmente crees eso no es así," Sokka pauso su trabajo para preguntar.

"Por supuesto, siempre lo he hecho," Katara le miro extrañamente, casi como si no le reconociera. "¿No lo haces tu?"

"Supongo, pero ya me conoces," el alzo sus hombros, regresando a su trabajo. "Nunca objetare el tener un plan de reserva. De todas formas, no es por eso."

"¿Qué, por que otra razón seria?"

"Después que mama murió, tu realmente te pusiste muy callada y seria. Eso es cuando comenzaste a practicar el agua control diariamente. Es como si hubieses olvidado como ser una niña."

"Lo mismo ocurrió contigo." Acuso Katara cruzando sus brazos, Sokka se levanto al concluir sus últimos pasos y le otorgo una mirada triste.

"Creo que los dos perdimos la niñez ese día," El admitió, "Pero era distinto para mi. Cuando mi papa y los otros se marcharon, yo era el único guerrero en la aldea. Sentí que tenía que convertirme en hombre porque no tenía otra opción. Pero allí había suficientes mujeres, no tenias que convertirte en una de ellas todavía."

"Entonces encontramos a Aang, y justo después, comenzaste a reír nuevamente, en estos últimos meses, a pesar de todo el peligro y el correr por nuestras vidas, no creo haberte visto mas feliz, así que pase lo que pase, Aang trajo a mi hermana de vuelta, yo nunca olvidare eso."

"Oh, Sokka." Exclamo Katara arrojando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras que en su propia mente, Sokka estaba dejándole ir nuevamente. Preparándola para que se terminase junto con Aang. Mas no podía decir cuanto de eso ella comprendía. El había estado observándole muy minuciosamente la última semana, por lo que había notado que algo dentro de ella había estado cambiando gradualmente. Cuando estaba lejos de Aang, ella vestía una mirada perpleja y perdida. Más cuando estaban juntos, ella miraba al Avatar con una expresión de ansiedad que el conocía muy bien.

Los hermanos caminaron por el bosque recolectando en su recorrido, vallas, raíces comestibles, hojas y flores. De repente, Katara se mantuvo quieta, escuchando.

"¿Escuchaste algo?" ella pregunto.

"Qu --" Eso fue todo lo que Sokka pudo decir antes de que una figura escondida entre los arbustos detrás de él saltase sobre su persona y le embistiera. Sus reflejos tomaron posesión, contraatacando los movimientos de su asaltante, mientras en el fondo de su mente algo le indicaba que esto era de alguna forma familiar. Instintivamente, el puso una pierna sobre el suelo, enrollo su otro apéndice sobre su agresor y rodó, terminando encima de la chica que le había atacado.

"¡Suki!" Exclamo el en sorpresa. Ella no estaba portando su maquillaje de guerrera, mas el reconocería ese estilo de batalla donde sea.

"Hola, Sokka." Ella dijo sin aliento. Sus ojos parecían estar casi riéndose de el, aunque también mostraban un fiero respeto. "has mejorado."

"También tu," el respondió. "Eres realmente hermosa sin tu maquillaje." El dio un respingo ante lo directo de su estatuto. Más ella solo sonrió ante el mismo.

"Gracias, ¿pero crees que ahora podrías bajarte de mi?"

"Oh. Cierto. Lo siento," Murmuro Sokka mientras sonrojado se hacia un lado para permitirle a la chica el levantarse. Sus seis guerreras estaban simplemente paradas alrededor. Aparentemente habían detenido el ataque una vez reconocieron a Katara. Una o dos de ellas parecían mojadas, indicando que había tomado unos segundos el que se reconocieran mutuamente.

"Así que, Suki ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" Pregunto Katara, aunque el brillo familiar en sus ojos le indicaba a Sokka que mas tarde estaría abierto a sus burlas. "No estamos cerca del centro de batalla, ¿no es así?"

"Oh no," Suki le aseguro, "Nuestra unidad ha escuchado rumores acerca de algún tipo de maquina aterrorizando las villas de esta área, así que el comandante nos envió a investigar."

"Suena como la nación del fuego," murmuro Sokka, su mano yendo automáticamente a la empuñadura de su machete. "¿Te gustaría un poco de ayuda?"

"Primero tenemos que encontrar que es, si es que existe algo." Respondió Suki, ni rechazando ni aceptando su oferta.

"Nosotros deberíamos asegurarnos de todas formas," Dijo Katara entre suspiros. "Lo mas probable es que este tras nosotros."

"¡Hey, eso suena como algo que yo diría!" Sokka exclamo. "Estoy tan orgulloso."

"¡Tienes razón!" respondió Katara sonando mortificada. "Debo estar pasando demasiado tiempo contigo." Sokka solo carcajeo.

"De todas formas, ¿porque no vienen a nuestro campamento?" les invito Sokka, "Así allá, todo el grupo puede escuchar su historia al mismo tiempo."

"¿Todo el grupo?" Dijo Suki colocándose a su lado. "¿Entonces hay mas que solo el Avatar?"

"Si, nosotros tenemos algunas adiciones desde la ultima vez que te vimos." Respondió Katara. "Y creo que mejor te preparamos para un par de ellos."

**Notas de autora**: Ok, solo para advertirle a todos, de aquí en adelante ocurrirán cosas que van catalogadas por encima de la categoría "T" y eso probablemente sea verdad de allí en adelante. Tanto con sexualidad como con violencia. Ahora, puedo ver Sokka/Suki como una relación potencialmente apasionada. Así que necesito saber hasta donde debería llevarla. 1) Tan lejos como deba ir, 2) lo suficiente como para que quieras seguir leyendo. No prometo que iré con la mayoría de las opiniones respecto a esto. Mas si me gustaría saber que nivel de intimidad se sienten confortables mis lectores.

Moira, si estas leyendo esto puedes pensar que tome algunas cosas de tu historia, respiro plateado, pero como dije. Tal vez solo es porque pensamos muy parecido. También espero que estés trabajando en concluir eso.

**Notas de Traductor**: Poco a poco estoy pasando sus Reviews a ingles para dárselos todos a Liselle129 cuando todo esto termine. Quedan cuatro capítulos, y ahora estoy dudando seriamente traducir la continuación de esto debido a que son mas de 50 capítulos, y es bastante presión, mas con la que ya tengo al tener que publicar mis historias propias.

Si es posible, publicare los cuatro capítulos que quedan antes del 25 de diciembre… y esta vez si es seguro porque ya estoy trabajando en los siguientes. No olviden dejar su opinión del capitulo para la autora y claro el traductor que con gusto luego le pasara su opinión a Liselle129.


	12. Chapter 12

Declamo: Avatar: El Último maestro aire no me pertenece.

**Notas de la autora**: Las respuestas al capitulo 11 están al final, ¿soy solo yo, o la luna ha estado constantemente llena por casi toda la segunda temporada? Y desde que la voz en la cabeza de Katara fue todo un éxito, Sokka y Aang develaran sus propias voces internas. Este capitulo es un poco largo, pero dudo mucho que alguien se queje de ello. Las escenas de acción son algo con lo que lucho, pero son necesarias para la trama, por lo que por favor sopórtenme.

**Notas del Traductor**: Espero que con la publicación de dos capítulos seguidos, tengan la consideración de al menos dar una opinión por cada uno, aunque dudo mucho que lo hagan. Al parecer, yo pertenezco a una estirpe rara que disfruta dar review por cada capitulo. Según lo que me han dicho mis amigos, pero en fin, no todos gustan de opinar. Quedan solo tres capítulos en los cuales seguiré trabajando. Si es posible para el 15 esta historia habrá concluido si las cosas salen bien.

**Reuniones**

_Ella es una tonelada de diversión, __y tú no eres divertido en lo absoluto. Ella te complementa. _

_Sid el perezoso, Ice __Age 2: The Meltdown__._

Mientras todo ocurría, una liebre había caído en una de las trampas de Sokka, no era mucho, pero si suficiente para agregar algo de variedad. Katara de todas formas había descubierto que podía subsistir sin comer carne por largos periodos de tiempo, quizás un resultado inconciente de sus sentimientos en desarrollo por Aang. Ella había estado pensando en grande acerca de lo que había discutido con Iroh, por lo que se estaba volviendo mas convencida de que el Avatar era el chico destinado para ella. Su paciencia y naturaleza condescendiente balanceaban su fiero temperamento y su lengua afilada. Al ser juguetón le sacaba de su seriedad tal y como Sokka había notado; Además que Aang le había entregado el mundo entero mientras le ayudaba a alcanzar su potencial completo como maestra agua. ¿Cómo podría siquiera pagarle todo eso?

Sokka se detuvo mientras mataba a la liebre con eficiencia para luego comenzar a despellejarla y prepararla. El había hecho un hábito el hacer esto fuera del campamento. Aunque Aang no objetaba el que otros comieran carne, el no disfrutaba en particular ver este proceso. Por lo que Katara apreciaba la sensibilidad de su hermano.

"Veo que también tienes otras habilidades," Dijo Suki aprobando lo que veía, Katara no pudo evitar el pensar que había algo sugestivo bajo ese tono.

"¿Oh, esto?" respondió Sokka con modestia. "He estado haciendo este tipo de cosas desde que tengo ocho años." Aunque Katara sabía que esto era cierto, no pudo evitar el girar sus ojos ante su obvio disfrute de la atención que Suki le otorgaba.

"Bien, no tenemos que quedarnos a ver como mi hermano prepara la comida," ella le dijo a las otras chicas, quienes junto con ella se movieron en dirección al campamento mientras que Sokka y Suki se quedaban atrás. Al llegar, ella descubrió que tan solo Momo y Appa estaban allí, bañándose en el sol. Katara escucho explosiones y pudo divisar algunos rayos de luz en la lejanía, por lo que dedujo que la práctica debía estar un poco más allá de las colinas que se alzaban poco después del río. Ella decidió el esperar a que la pareja se reuniera con el grupo, con tal de informarles que esperasen aquí mientras ella y Sokka reunían a los miembros faltantes.

Iroh y Zuko eran los más cercanos, con Aang y Toph aun al alcance de su vista, mas claramente alejados a una distancia prudente. Todos detuvieron sus actividades al ver a la pareja de hermanos el aproximarse.

"¿Qué sucede chicos?" Pregunto Aang mientras se acercaba con Toph no muy lejos de el.

"Espero que merezca la pena como para interrumpir mi lección." Se quejo Toph.

"Eso creo," dijo Sokka. "Tenemos algunos visitantes en el campamento con una historia que quizás deberíamos escuchar."

"Es Suki y las guerreras de Kyoshi," Agrego Katara para el beneficio de Aang. El no necesito más motivación y de un solo salto descendió del montículo de rocas, sonriendo libremente mientras descendía en dirección de los demás. Tan pronto como todos regresaron al campamento, Suki marcho en dirección de Zuko.

"Se quien eres," Dijo ella enojada. "¡Eres el sujeto que intento quemar mi aldea!" sin mas advertencia que esa, ella le golpeo en su marcado ojo haciéndole retroceder dos pasos. Sin embargo cuando intento avanzar nuevamente, las manos de Zuko se alzaron para tomarla de sus muñecas, mientras que al mismo tiempo Sokka la tomaba de la cintura intentando alejarla.

"Merecía el primero," Le dijo Zuko a la guerrera. "Si quieres otro mas, tendrás que pelear por el." Aang se introdujo entre los dos.

"Por favor, no peleemos entre nosotros." El imploro, preparado para arrojar bocanadas de aire de ser necesarias. Zuko dejo marchar a Suki, logrando que Sokka retrocediera torpemente hacia atrás cuando su peso completo impacto contra el. Colocando un pie tras de si pudo controlar el empuje, soportando a la chica con su cuerpo.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Pregunto Sokka con un obvio tono sardónico, Suki giro su cabeza con tal de que sus rostros estuviesen separados por apenas algunos centímetros.

"En realidad, si. Mucho mejor," ella le informo, Katara nuevamente pudo captar una sugestión allí. Sokka aclaro su garganta y le alzo con tal de que estuviera de pie.

"Volviendo al tema, ella es Suki." Dijo Sokka hacia nadie en particular, Suki giro hacia Aang.

"¡Y tu eres el que salvo nuestra aldea!" ella exclamo. "Nunca tuve la oportunidad para agradecértelo." Con eso Suki le entrego un abrazo espontáneo, dejando a Katara sintiéndose ligeramente celosa.

_El arriesgo su vida por ellas, _Se dijo a firmemente a si misma. _Supongo que eso merece un abrazo. _

"¿Um, de nada?" Dijo Aang sintiéndose claramente confundido por el rápido cambio de humor de la chica. Las otras seis guerreras siguieron el ejemplo de su líder, inclinándose en respeto ante el Avatar, para luego otorgarle un respectivo abrazo cada una. Katara estaba temblando por el esfuerzo de contenerse a si misma, además de que podía sentir sus uñas penetrando en la palma de su mano. Una vez la última chica se separo de él, Katara fue en dirección de Aang y poso su mano sobre su hombro, aun a sabiendas del significado posesivo de este gesto. Las otras chicas captaron el mensaje con rapidez, retrocediendo visiblemente. Desafortunadamente tal acto no paso desapercibido a los ojos de Sokka, quien alzaba una ceja en inquisición a su hermana, gesto que ella pretendió no ver. Aang solo le miro con curiosidad, mas no parecía molesto por el contacto.

"Ahora que las formalidades han concluido, veamos si podemos sentarnos y tener una conversación _civilizada_." Declaro Katara mientras miraba fieramente tanto a Zuko como a Suki. Los hermanos prepararon la comida mientras Suki relataba su misión al resto. Los nuevos miembros del grupo del Avatar relataron un poco sus historias de cómo llegaron a unirse. Al llegar el momento de la comida, las guerreras rechazaron con suma educación el ofrecimiento, eligiendo sus raciones de guerra en su lugar. Katara aprecio esto al no tener planeado el redoblar las bocas que tenían que alimentarse.

"Bueno, creo que puedo comprender perfectamente el porque huiste Toph." Le dijo Suki a la chica después de haber escuchado su historia. "No se que habría hecho si mis padres no me permitiesen el luchar, aunque debo admitir que tengo curiosidad por saber que harían tus padres una vez crecieras, ellos no vivirían para siempre."

"Ellos nunca hablaron de ello," respondió Toph. "Probablemente ellos estuvieran planeando el casarme con algún sujeto millonario cuando cumpliese mis diez icéis años, y asumir que se encargaría de mi por el resto de mi vida."

"Eso es espantoso." Respondió Katara en un raro momento de simpatía con la joven maestra tierra. Sokka afirmo y murmullo su comentario. Toph meramente alzo sus hombros.

"Esa es la forma en que trabajan las familias adineradas," respondió ella con casualidad, Zuko afirmo esto.

"Yo tendría un matrimonio arreglado si las cosas… hubiesen sido diferentes." El comento.

"Aun así no es correcto," Dijo Sokka enfáticamente. "Todos deberían ser libres de escoger el con quien casarse. Especialmente las chicas." El agrego mientras miraba de forma discreta en dirección de Suki, quien parecía aprobar lo dicho. Mas por ahora, todos parecían haber terminado y dispuestos a hacer algo diferente.

"Podremos cubrir la mayor parte de la distancia por aire," Dijo Aang dubitativo. "Pero Appa no puede cargarnos a todos."

"El no tendrá que hacerlo," Le aseguro Sokka. "Suki tu puedes venir con nosotros y confirmar las cosas, luego regresar e informar a tus tropas sobre la situación." Suki aprobó este plan e instruyo a sus soldados el regresar a su campamento provisional y esperar allí por sus instrucciones.

Aang guió a Appa en un patrón de búsqueda partiendo de las villas más cercanas.

"¡Miren!" Katara apunto desde a un lado del bisonte, y los otros (exceptuando a Toph) siguieron la dirección que apuntaba su dedo. No había maquina, mas si algunos edificios quemados, paredes atravesadas, y caminos destruidos que indicaban que algo había pasado recientemente por allí.

"Supongo que estamos en el camino correcto," Comento Suki deprimida.

"¿Deberíamos bajar y tratar de ayudarles?" Pregunto Aang, mas Sokka negó con su cabeza.

"Es mas importante encontrar lo que hizo esto y detenerlo." El declaro, ya una vez encontrado, el camino de destrucción era fácil de seguir. No tardaron mucho en conseguir a la distancia un extraño objeto metálico el deambular por allí. Para la consternación de Aang, se estaba dirigiendo hacia otra aldea.

"Sokka toma las riendas." El dijo sobre su hombro, "Encuentra un lugar para aterrizar, yo llamare su atención y me reuniré con ustedes."

"Un lugar _defensivo_ para aterrizar." Corrigió Sokka con rapidez mientras tomaba el control de la cabeza, Aang salto hacia la enorme silla, atrapo su deslizador y se lanzo desde la espalda de Appa. Si iba a hacer esto, bien al menos se divertiría en el proceso.

Cuando pensó que había caído lo suficiente, Aang abrió su deslizador y comenzó a dar giros alrededor de la maquina, que era la reminiscencia de un insecto, que portaba un cuerpo ovalado rodeado por seis patas conjuntas. Voló frente a el logrando que se detuviera.

"¿Me buscaban?" El llamo a medida que hacia otro avance por su frente, para agregar un insulto a sus actos, movía su mano de un lado a otro saludando inocentemente antes de partir en dirección de los otros. Como lo esperaba, la maquina se volteo y comenzó a perseguirle. El siguiente minuto fue algo complicado, mientras volaba lento para asegurarse de que no le habían perdido mientras mantenía un ojo abierto en búsqueda de sus amigos. Al final, el les encontró en la cima de una platea, era una buena localización, con restos de rocas por todos lados a excepción de uno solo. El grupo se estaba organizando en los alrededores del lugar en preparación para la batalla. Aang descendió justo detrás de ellos y regreso a la normalidad su deslizador.

"¿Qué es?" Pregunto Toph, Aang se posiciono detrás de ella y cerca de Katara con tal de que pudiese tener una vista periférica por sobre el borde.

"Es como una especie de insecto." Respondió Katara, "una cosa redonda con seis grandes patas."

"No muy practico en este tipo de terreno." Observo Toph, frunciendo el seño mientras sentía las vibraciones de la tierra. Zuko se carcajeo.

"Debe ser Azula entonces," el determino. "Mi hermana no tiene respeto por la naturaleza, ella re-organiza el mundo a su conveniencia."

"Cierto." Agrego Iroh, "Le ha funcionado en el pasado, pero también es su debilidad."

"No dejen que la que viste rosado los toque," Les aconsejo Katara mientras destapaba su cantimplora con agua.

"Hola, ¿no puedo ver los colores?" Toph le recordó mientras movía una mano frente a su rostro.

"Ella será la que abandone el suelo repetidas veces," Clarifico Sokka por ella, el tenia su machete y Boomerang listos para la acción, mientras que Suki abría sus filosos abanicos. Los dos se mantenían frente a Toph formando la defensa. Mientras que los demás se mantenían esparcidos por el lugar aprovechando todo lo que podían el terreno. Listos para atacar cuando la oportunidad se presentase. La especialidad de Aang era la evasión, pero mantenía su deslizador listo en caso de necesitarlo. La maquina se detuvo en el fondo, mientras una puerta se abría en el frente y una luz roja comenzaba a brillar.

"Esto no es bueno," murmuro Suki nerviosa.

"todos, AL SUELO." Grito Sokka mientras que todos obedecían su comando justo a tiempo. Aang uso aire control para asegurarse de que la enorme bola de fuego no golpearía a Appa y a Momo, quienes se escondían en el otro lado de la platea.

Sin embargo, cuando todos dirigieron su atención de vuelta a la maquina, habían descubierto que el disparo no era mas que una distracción, Ty Lee ya estaba saltando y maniobrando en su dirección mientras que las otras dos chicas emergían desde una compuerta en la parte superior de la maquina. Sokka le arrojo su Boomerang el cual esquivo con facilidad. Toph se entretuvo por un rato arrojando barreras en los lugares que predecía caería la chica, no siempre acertaba, sin embargo seguía presentándole más obstáculos por superar. Aang por su parte comenzó a arrojar bocanadas de aire mientras que Katara hacia lo suyo con agua, logrando al menos forzarla a retroceder ante el ataque.

Mientras esto ocurría, Mai y Azula se habían posicionado sobre el techo metálico de la nave, Mai no tardo en arrojar cuchillos en su dirección, Suki y Sokka los bloquearon con prontitud, intercambiando una mirada de mutua satisfacción ante su logro. Toph ubico una pared de piedra a su alrededor como una armadura hecha de rocas. Azula supervisaba la situación.

"Así que, todos los cuatro elementos trabajando juntos, hm" Observo ella con un tono alto y burlón. "A menos que elimine a uno." Ella tomo una posición de fuego control y forjando en sus manos un arco, se preparaba para escoger a alguien. Aang tuvo un mal presentimiento desde la boca de su estomago, y se arrojo sobre Katara justo en el momento en que un rayo abandonaba los dedos de la princesa. El ataque aun toco el hombro derecho de Katara forzándola a soltar el agua que estaba manipulando. El olor a carne quemada en conjunción con su quejido adolorido creo en Aang una mezcla muy conocida de ira y agonía dentro de si. Al darse cuenta de que estaba apunto de acontecer, decidió forzarse a permanecer calmado.

_No, detente. _Se dijo a él mismo de forma obstinada, luchando por mantener el estado Avatar bajo control. _Es solo su hombro; ella puede curarlo. _En vez de eso, el giro hacia ella y abrió su deslizador, listo para huir o recibir cualquier otro ataque.

"De acuerdo, queríamos ver quien era y ya lo hemos hecho." Anuncio Sokka. "Marchémonos."

"No," La voz de Katara dijo apaciguada desde su espalda. "No hasta que los alentemos." Aang y Sokka observaron juntos hacia ella. El dolor en su rostro hacia que partes del corazón del chico fueran arrancadas de su pecho. Pero también pudo percatarse de la obstinada determinación que tanto amaba en ella. El miro a Sokka a los ojos y ambos afirmaron el uno al otro.

"¿Toph?" Pregunto Aang.

"Voy al frente de ti pies ligeros." Ella respondió mientras dejaba caer su armadura de piedra por los suelos.

"Todos los demás, retrocedan," Dijo Sokka mientras rompía filas y se retiraba. Toph y Aang lanzaron una avalancha controlada por el borde, casi sepultando las dos patas delanteras del monstruo metálico.

"Eso debería ser suficiente." Dijo Aang, mientras ayudaba a Toph a subirse sobre Appa. No deseando perder el tiempo el la tomo y salto utilizando una ráfaga de viento para ubicarlos a ambos sobre el bisonte. Sokka ya estaba en las riendas y una vez se aseguro de que estaban arriba, emprendió el vuelo.

Suki estaba otorgándole direcciones que les llevarían a su campamento.

"Aang, Katara y yo iremos a recoger nuestras cosas con tal de traerlas aquí." Dijo Sokka indicando que los demás deberían quedarse aquí.

"Yo iré contigo," insistió Suki.

"Bien, lo que sea. Toph tu estas a cargo de que nadie comience una pelea antes de que nosotros regresemos." Toph le dio un saludo en burla mientras ellos se elevaban hacia los cielos nuevamente.

"¿Crees que esto es una buena idea? Casi los estamos guiando a nuestros campamentos." Pregunto Katara obviamente preocupada.

"Tengo la esperanza que el observar a Appa volar de aquí para allá les entregue dos posibles objetivos." Respondió Sokka. "Puede darnos un poco mas de tiempo."

Al aterrizar todos desmontaron con tal de realizar diversas tareas, Sokka fue a encargarse de la tienda que el y Katara compartían. Suki le persiguió, mas cuando el se volteo a observarla, pudo ver en sus ojos un brillo primal que Sokka encontraba tanto excitante como aterrador.

"Siempre me siento agitada después de una batalla, ¿y tu?" Ella respiro mientras avanzaba hacia el.

"Si… supongo." El respondió cauteloso, Suki tomando eso como una invitación, le empujo hacia la tienda y unió sus labios con los suyos.

_¿Que esta haciendo?_ Pensó Sokka.

_Besándote: ¿Que no es obvio?_

_Es un poco mas que eso. _ El agrego a medida que sentía que ella frotaba su cuerpo contra el suyo.

_¿Importa? Solo __disfrútalo._

_Tienes razón. _

El regreso el beso con la misma intensidad, cuando ambos se apartaron para tomar aire, ella retrocedió un poco para observarle.

"Esta es la primera vez que tengo a alguien con quien compartirlo." Le informo Suki. "Es lo malo de tener un escuadrón con solo chicas."

"Hu…" Comento Sokka con inteligencia mientras su mente rehusaba a trabajar correctamente. Su cuerpo por otra parte, estaba trabajando perfectamente.

_De todas formas piensas demasiado. _Acuso la voz en su cabeza.

_Vete _respondió el con prontitud. _Creo que puedo arreglármelas. _

Afortunadamente, Suki no parecía del todo interesada en conversar, reclamo sus labios para ella nuevamente, más en esta oportunidad probó con su lengua esperando aprobación de su parte que no tardo en llegar después de un rato. El respondió de forma similar mientras su mano descendía surcando su espalda mientras la otra se encontraba contra su cabello firmemente. Suki dejo de explorar su boca para trazar una línea con sus besos descendiendo por su cuello. Sin embargo cuando ella retiro su camisa y Sokka sintió sus manos sobre su pecho desnudo, las alarmas resonaron en su cabeza.

"Um, Suki." El dijo sin aliento después de que había conseguido el colocar algo de espacio entre los dos. "No es que esto no es fabuloso y todo eso pero, ¿podrías darme una pista de adonde piensas detener esto?"

"No estaba planeando detenerlo en lo absoluto." Ella respondió con un susurro candente, Sokka respondió con algo que curiosamente sonó mitad-gemido, mitad-gruñido, sorprendiéndose incluso a él mismo, permitiendo que sus bocas volvieran a juntarse mientras que sus manos regresaban a lo que hace poco estaban haciendo.

**Notas de la autora**: Ohh, les deje con las ganas (Cliffhanger), o algo por el estilo. ¿Alguien sabe que ocurrió con el collar que Aang le hizo a Katara? Hasta donde yo se, ella solo lo viste en ese episodio. ¿Lo tendrá todavía? He estado pensando en traerlo de vuelta en algún lugar, también he notado que ha Zuko le han maltratado últimamente, no se preocupen todo eso cambiara próximamente.

**Notas del Traductor**: De aquí en adelante por si, curiosamente no lo han notado, la historia comienza a subir de tono sin llegar a lo obsceno, a lo sexy… completamente sexy e incitante (excitante tampoco se queda atrás) diría yo. Pero en fin, Respondiendo al comentario que ella hizo en su nota de autor hace MUCHO tiempo atrás. (Fíjense que se estaba estrenando la segunda temporada para cuando ella ya tenía varios capítulos publicados.) El collar que Aang le hace a Katara no pasa de, si mal no recuerdo, Seis tomas o escenas. Una vez llega Katara a la casa de la Tía Wu, el collar misteriosamente desaparece para jamás ser animado nuevamente.

Ni siquiera cuando ella esta en el capitulo final, que se supone según los comentarios de los directores, la escena del beso augura una próxima boda. Aunque también hay que tomar en consideración que el collar no es un requisito, ni mucho menos una costumbre en la tribu de la chica. De su tribu hermana si, más no en su hogar, de hecho tal prenda pasó de ser algo que significa matrimonio, a una reliquia familiar que se transmite de madre a hija.

Espero sus comentarios para luego pasárselos a Liselle129… Quedan solo tres capítulos para que termine esta historia. Y si las cosas siguen así (Ósea yo aplazando la actualización de algunas de mis historias menores.) publicare los siguientes tres capítulos antes de el 15 de este mes.


	13. Chapter 13

Declamo: Avatar: El Último maestro aire no me pertenece.

**Notas de la autora**: Las respuestas del capitulo 12 están al final.

**Notas del autor**: solo dos mas por traducir y cumpliré con esta historia.

**Momentos, Extraños y Hermosos.**

Aang observaba ansiosamente mientras Katara curaba su hombro como primera prioridad, aunque él sabía que ella era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. No podía evitar culparse a si mismo por su herida. Si el rayo hubiese dado en su corazón en vez de su hombro tal como era su intención… él trataba de no pensar en eso.

Él y Katara reunieron sus cosas y las ubicaron en la silla de Appa, Suki y Sokka habían desaparecido dentro de la tienda que los hermanos solían compartir. Así que estaban solos.

Aang volteó para observar a Katara a medida que ella controlaba un poco de agua con tal de asegurarse de que la fogata estuviese apagada, para luego regresarla a su lugar de origen. Su mente conjuro imágenes de Katara en su ropa interior, luego, le imaginó con mucha menos ropa. El cerró sus ojos ante estas imágenes, intentando borrarlas de su cabeza, más como estas estaban en su imaginación, esta acción no hizo más que hacer más vividas las imágenes. Por lo que rápidamente los volvió a abrir.

_¡Deja de hacer eso! _Se regañó a él mismo. _No debería de pensar en Katara de esa forma. _

_¡__Tonterías!_

_¿Disculpa?_

_¡Me escuchaste! __El verdadero amor tiene dimensiones físicas, por lo que es perfectamente normal tener pensamientos sexuales. _

_Entonces porque se siente tan… ¿malo?_

_Acondicionamiento social, __con un poco de trabajo podrás superarlo. _Aang no estaba seguro si eso era una buena idea, pero por los momentos decidió dejarlo allí.

"¿Qué estarán haciendo allí adentro?"Aang se preguntó en voz alta cuando todo lo demás estaba listo. Katara al parecer no habiéndole escuchado, observó en dirección de la tienda de forma casi acusadora. Eventualmente ella se arrojo al suelo y puso su cabeza en sus manos.

"¡Mi bolsa de dormir sigue allí adentro!" Ella se quejó. "¡No podré usarla nunca más!"

"¿Qué, porque?" Pregunto Aang inocentemente, Katara alzó su rostro hacia el sorprendida de ver que estaba sinceramente confundido. No tardó en sonrojarse y parecer incomoda.

"Um, Aang, ¿sabes de donde vienen los bebes no es así?"Ella dijo en vez de responderle directamente. Aang pudo sentir un flujo de sangre dirigirse a su cuello, recordando cuando había preguntado esa misma pregunta y había recibido una respuesta mucho mas detallada de lo que estaba esperando. Más aun así no veía hacia donde irían con esa pregunta.

"Si, pero eso que tiene qu-- " El se detuvo a si mismo a medida de que la realización se dio en su cabeza. Estaba seguro de que su sonrojo se había expandido a toda su cabeza. "Espera, quieres decir… t-tu crees que ellos… ¿_ahora?" _

Antes de que Katara tuviera oportunidad de responder, un Sokka sin camisa emergía de la tienda a toda velocidad en dirección hasta el río con tal de sumergirse completamente hasta la cintura. Su cabello estaba suelto, por lo que sumergió una mano en el agua y pasarla por los mismos antes de echar su cabeza hacia atrás mirando al firmamento. Katara observaba esto como si estuviera a punto de estallar en risas. Mas lo controló rápidamente y volteo en dirección de Aang.

"Puede que tenga un brazo fuera de funcionamiento," ella dijo. "Pero tomaré eso como un `no.'" Aang simplemente observaba hasta que pudo encontrar su voz.

"¡Sokka esa agua esta helada!" el exclamó, el sabia esto debido a que el junto a Katara habían practicado agua control la mañana pasada. Ambos tuvieron que ir río arriba esperando encontrar aguas mas cálidas gracias a un periodo mas prolongado bajo los rayos del sol, mas aun así solo pudieron sumergirse hasta los tobillos antes de tener que salir al perder sensibilidad.

"Y no es suficiente." Respondió Sokka respirando pesadamente.

"¿Sabes bien que el agua helada no va a funcionar no es así?" Le informó Katara a su hermano.

"No, no lo hace." Dijo en acuerdo. Solo para luego detenerse y mirarla fijamente. "¿Y como _Tú_ sabes eso?" Katara simplemente se sonrojó y miró en dirección al suelo. Por lo que Sokka vertió su mirada sospechosa en dirección de Aang. Su genuina perplejidad debió ser evidente, debido a que Sokka vertió nuevamente su atención sobre Katara.

"¿En serio?" comentó Sokka, mientras salía del agua. "Bueno, gracias Katara, el pensamiento de mi hermana toda caliente y agitada era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Sabes, esta agua esta realmente fría." Tomó asiento junto a Katara mientras respiraba profusamente. Aang miraba a los hermanos en confusión.

_¿Me perdí de algo? _

_Bueno, __pensémoslo. ¿Has notado recientemente cuando Katara se ha arrojado al agua sin razón aparente? _Aang intentó el no mostrar una reacción en su rostro cuando la respuesta llego a su mente.

_¿La isla Kyoshi?_

_Exacto._

"_Así… que es posible… ¿que ella sintiese algo también?_Aang no tuvo más tiempo para pensar en esto cuando Katara aclaró su garganta en un intento por redirigir la conversación.

"¿Así que ella te rechazó, he?" Ella preguntó, solo para rápidamente colocar una mano sobre su boca ante su indiscreción. "Lo lamento, no es de mi incumbencia."

"No, no lo es." Sokka afirmó firmemente. Después de pensarlo un poco, se relajo visiblemente, logrando al menos una torcida medio sonrisa. "De hecho, ella estaba dispuesta."

"¿Así que, tu no querías?" Preguntó Aang cuando su curiosidad derroto a su sentido de la propiedad. Sokka le miró en completa incredulidad.

"¿Estas loco, por supuesto que lo _quería, _pero es solo?" el se detuvo. "Ella es una guerrera, y estamos en medio de una guerra."

"¿Y?" Preguntó Katara cuando parecía que el no diría mas.

"Es que no puedo dejar de pensar, si – quiero decir – si nosotros… tu sabes, bien, que pasaría si ella queda…"

"¿Embarazada?" Ayudó Katara.

"Exacto, ¿Qué tipo de luchadora seria ella entonces? Además de que yo me voy con ustedes sin siquiera saberlo. No es correcto." El se ahínco hacia el frente, descansando sus codos sobre sus rodillas. Mirando hacia el suelo agregó. "No creo que Papá lo aprobaría."

Sin importarle el agua, Katara se arrojo sobre su hermano casi derribándolo debido a su sobre entusiasta abrazo.

"¿Realmente te amo, lo sabes?" dijo ella contenta.

"Si, si, tengo mis momentos." Respondió Sokka completamente avergonzado. Sin embargo algo de su valor parecía estar regresando. "Además alguien tiene que poner el buen ejemplo para ustedes dos."

_¿Nosotros dos? _Repitió Aang internamente mientras la culpa lo consumía y su garganta se apretaba al recordar las imágenes. _Sokka no puede saber lo que estuve pensando…_

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" La voz de Katara estaba elevándose peligrosamente mientras se alejaba. Sokka le miro en sorpresa, observando que ella estaba apuñalándole con la mirada. Aparentemente había hablado de más.

"Nada," murmuró rápidamente. "Supongo que no me esta corriendo suficiente sangre hacia el cerebro todavía." Él se levantó. "Me imagino que es tiempo de que se lo explique a Suki."

El viaje de regreso hacia el campamento de las guerreras Kyoshi fue uno calmo, Sokka y Suki parecían haber alcanzado un punto de entendimiento. Pero aun existía algo de vergüenza entre los dos. Katara estaba algo celosa de Aang quien estaba guiando a Appa. Teniendo dos cosas para hacer y otorgarle una distancia prudente de la nueva pareja. Katara pensó por un segundo el ir y unírsele, pero considerando sus recientes sentimientos y la casi acusación de su hermano, no creía que fuese buena idea.

Tan pronto como aterrizaron reinó el alivio, no había prueba alguna de que se hubiese desarrollado una pelea, o Toph había hecho su trabajo muy bien, o quizás su intervención no fue necesaria.

Tan pronto como desmontó, Katara tuvo que observar dos veces a Zuko, su ojo derecho, justo donde Suki le había golpeado se encontraba hinchado. Mientras que un púrpura comenzaba a notarse por entre el furioso rojo de su cicatriz.

"¿Quisieras que me hiciera cargo de eso por ti?" Ella preguntó mientras apuntaba en su dirección. Él parecía confuso, Katara frunció el seño, ¿había olvidado ella el mencionar ese aspecto de su habilidad? "Puedo curarlo con mi agua control." Ella alzó su manga con tal de mostrar su ahora sano hombro.

"Oh," Zuko alzo su mano algo resignado mientras tocaba la zona afectada. "Bueno, si no crees que eso le motivara a golpearme de nuevo…"

Katara parpadeó, ¿había el constantemente amargado príncipe hecho una broma? Era difícil de decir. Pero estudiando su expresión, decidió que hablaba realmente en serio.

"Creo que Sokka prevendría eso," Ella le aseguró mientras fue a extraer agua fresca en una vasija, secretamente. Katara deseaba utilizar esta oportunidad para descubrir si su habilidad podía funcionar en viejas heridas y cicatrices. Ella regresó hacia él, atrajo algo del agua hacia sus manos y las posó sobre su cicatriz con su característico brillo curativo. "De acuerdo, ahora cierra tus ojos y mantente firme."

El pudo haber sido una estatua, se mantuvo tan quieto, ella intentó el pensar en Aang o en Sokka intentando mantenerse igual de inactivos mientras estuviesen despiertos, y tuvo que luchar por contener su carcajada. Aun cuando Aang meditaba, siempre existían ligeros movimientos.

_He estado observándolo mucho_. Pensó ella.

_¿Qué hay de malo con ello?_

_¿Tú otra vez? ¡Que hay que hacer para librarme de ti!_

_En realidad, es dolorosamente simple. _

_¿En serio, como?_

_Dile a Aang que lo amas. _

_¿Oh eso es TODO? _Pensó ella sarcástica.

_Si__p, eso es todo. _

Katara regresó a su tarea en mano, presionando gentilmente el agua en contra de su ojo, concentrándose en que es lo que quería que ocurriese. Justo antes de apartarlo de su rostro, Zuko tragó aire sonoramente al ver que la hinchazón y el dolor habían desaparecido.

_No puedo. _Ella continuó su dialogo interno. _¿Qué pasa si no logro sobrevivir a esta guerra? ¿No sería más fácil para él el no saberlo entonces?_

_Eso es solo una excusa. É__l encontrara a alguien para amar; es su naturaleza, como todo, el amor es un juego. Y la única forma de ganar es jugando. La única manera segura de perder es _no _jugar. _

"¡esto es asombroso!" Complementó Zuko, atrayendo la atención de Katara, ella estudio el área quemada que el agua había tocado. Había desaparecido ligeramente, pero la marca de la cicatriz aun continuaba allí. Ella lamió sus labios mientras reunía el valor para tomar el siguiente paso.

"¿Te gustaría que continuase?" Ella preguntó, sus ojos dorados se fijaron con fiereza en ella, mientras que Katara apuntaba en dirección de su cicatriz. "Tu cicatriz, no creo poder librarme por completo de ella, pero podría hacerla menos notable." Una mezcla de emociones recorrió por su rostro, aun cuando el resto de sus complexiones permanecían reacias en neutralidad. Aun así, Katara pensó que esto había sido lo más vulnerable que jamás le había observado. Al menos, hasta que apretó sus mandíbulas.

"Haz lo que puedas," el le permitió, cerrando sus ojos. "Ayudaría a todo el mundo si yo fuese… menos reconocible." Katara comenzó a trabajar. No tomó mucho, y ella estaba satisfecha con los resultados. El anillo exterior, siempre más ligero era ahora casi invisible, más bien de un pálido rosa tan solo una tonalidad más oscura que el resto de su piel. La parte interna de su cicatriz también había disminuido un poco, dándole la apariencia de tener un ojo morado en permanente curación. Aunque también podía ser confundido con una marca de nacimiento. Habiendo terminado, Katara alzó la vasija en su dirección para que pudiese observar su reflejo. Zuko, dejando su máscara de indiferencia detrás, observaba con la boca abierta su reflejo. Usando su mano izquierda para tocar el área como para comprobar lo que aun no podía creer.

"Gracias," murmuró con crudeza, "Nunca pensé… gracias."

"De nada," Dijo la chica moviendo su cabeza a un lado mientras analizaba su trabajo, "Puede que incluso tu otra ceja vuelva a crecer." Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia ella, mientras alzaba su única ceja.

"Una ceja es lo que menos me preocupa," Él comentó, ella solo sonrió y le dirigió con rumbo a los demás.

Sokka fue el primero en verlos mientras regresaban al grupo, otorgando un suave silbido en apreciación.

"¡Buen trabajo hermana! Luce mas humano ahora." Sokka sonrió suavemente ante su comentario, había hecho una especie de deporte el meterse por debajo de la piel del príncipe con tal de irritarle.

"¡Lastima que no puede hacer mucho contigo!" Disparó Zuko de regreso, dejando a Sokka y a Katara con la boca abierta. ¿Había el hecho de aligerar su cicatriz descubierto su sentido del humor? Aang soltó una carcajada antes de cubrir su boca al observar el rostro de Katara. Ella pudo observar que el estaba recordando la conversación que habían tenido hace unas semanas. El solo le entregó una gran sonrisa y asentía en aprobación, logrando que su corazón latiese con fuerza en su pecho y sonriera de vuelta.

Katara escuchó un leve murmurar entre las chicas del escuadrón de Suki por lo que no pudo evitar voltear sus ojos en frustración. Es sorprendente como algunas chicas podían olvidar todo lo demás cuando las confrontabas con una cara bonita. Personalmente, ella prefería un cuerpo delgado y un buen par de ojos, a un cuerpo musculoso con quijada definida en cualquier otro día. Sin comentar el asunto de la personalidad.

Más tarde ese día, Iroh le apartó del grupo por un momento.

"Quiero agradecerte por lo que has hecho con mi sobrino," dijo con tranquilidad, algunas lagrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos. "No estoy seguro si realizas… "

"Creo que estoy comenzando a hacerlo." Respondió con honestidad, a pesar de lo que Aang le había dicho antes, ella no había entendido que tanto estaba atrapado Zuko en esa herida. El disminuir un poco de su impacto físico, parecía aliviarle algo de la carga que había portado por tanto tiempo, que casi había olvidado que estaba allí. El se erguía más derecho, formaba parte de las conversaciones. Era como si la transformación que había iniciado la noche en que ellos durmieron en el hogar de Song y su madre, hubiese tomado un gran paso adelante.

**Notas de autora**: Si se preguntan que hacia Suki en la tienda mientras tanto, asumo que simplemente recuperaba el control de sí misma. El siguiente capitulo esta casi hecho, y creo que tengo suficiente material como para hacer dos, haciendo un total de quince. Les daré alrededor de dos días para leer y dejar review antes de postear el siguiente.

**Notas del traductor: **Que raro que me halla atrasado en comparación con mis promesas, pero en fin. Esto ocurrió principalmente por que estuve de viaje y lejos de mi computadora, por lo que no pude agarrarla hasta hace poco. Creo que me mataré un poco y traduciré todo de un golpe para publicar los últimos dos capítulos. Traigo también las malas noticias de que no traduciré la segunda parte, después de pensarlo muy, muy detenidamente.

Resulta que esta es mi primera experiencia publicando material que no es mío, (traduciéndolo al menos, ya que alguien me había entregado una historia para adoptarla en Teen Titans.) Y debo admitir que es bastante estresante el traducir una historia, sin contar con que tengo mis propias historias a las que tomar en cuenta.

Lamento decepcionarles en ese aspecto, y créanme, con el final que esta primera parte posee. Maldecirán mucho mi nombre.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: No me pertenece "Avatar: El último maestro Aire.

**Notas de autora**: Notas del capitulo 13, al final de este.

**Confesiones**

_N__unca antes he estado enamorado tampoco, ¡Es fabuloso! Estoy feliz, aunque el tiempo apesta. _

Joe, Joe vs. El volcán.

Aang tuvo un tiempo difícil para dormir esa noche, él sabía que debía el descansar a causa de los planes para encontrar, y detener a la máquina de la nación del fuego el día venidero. Pero el no podía calmar su mente, no solo estaba preocupado por donde estaba la princesa Azula, y si habían podido el atrasarla exitosamente. Pero también estaba confundido por la información que había obtenido de Katara el día de ayer.

_De acuerdo, __aun si ella estaba… ¿Cómo fue que Sokka lo dijo? _

_Caliente y agitada. _

_Correcto, aun si lo estaba, eso no significa que ella este enamorada de mi. _

_Se realista, __eres pequeño, flaco, y calvo. ¿Qué más _podría_ ser? _

_Cielos, __Gracias. Nunca supe que era tan crítico de mi mismo._

_Solo estoy diciendo, no hay mucho que pueda causar una reacción física en una chica, bueno, eres un muy poderoso maestro aire además del Avatar, no que tú estuvieses exhibiendo esas cualidades todo el tiempo. _

_¿Es así como me escuché__ ante Katara en la cueva de los dos amantes? No me sorprende el que se halla enojado conmigo. _

_Solo intento ayudar. _

_Y apestas en ello, __tal vez lo malinterpreté. _

_Esto es __ridículo, solo dile que la amas y ve que ocurre. _Aang acaricio su frente, justo por encima de sus cejas.

_Preferiría_saber _que es lo que va a ocurrir. _

_Pensé que te gustaban las sorpresas en la vida._

_Usualmente, __de todas formas, necesito el enfocarme en Azula en este momento. Tal vez cuando le hayamos detenido de destruir la parte sur del país, pueda hablar con Katara. _

Cuando Aang pudo dormir, justo un par de horas antes del amanecer, tuvo pesadillas: Katara siendo asesinada, el observar a Katara ser herida de nuevo y entrando al estado Avatar, tal estado lastimándola, él despertó del último justo cuando el sol se alzó. Sabiendo qué es lo que necesitaba hacer.

Discretamente, Aang removió todo lo innecesario de la espalda de Appa mientras portaba su vara encima. Su bisonte rumio un poco al empezar a despertarse.

"Lo siento, Appa," se disculpó Aang por despertarlo tan temprano. "Hay algo que tenemos que hacer, solos tú y yo, justo como en los viejos tiempos." Él camino ligeramente hacia su enorme cabeza, Appa emitió otro sonido bajo y acarició al chico con su nariz, Aang sonrío contento mientras acariciaba el cabello alrededor de la misma.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Aang saltó y giró para ver a Katara parada allí, sus manos sobre sus caderas, mientras lo miraba inquisidoramente.

"Yo, Um… ¿no podía dormir?" Él intentó, Katara cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y demostró por su expresión que no le estaba creyendo. Su manga quemada parecía resaltar en silente condenación.

"Estabas a punto de irte por tu cuenta de nuevo, ¿no es así?" Ella acusó, luego suspiró. "Aang, pensé que ya habíamos discutido esto."

"Si, pero esto es diferente, necesito hacer esto por mi cuenta."

"Ya no estas solo, ya no más, ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo?"

Los demás se estaban levantando en el campamento, ya sea por la voz en alza de Katara, o porque simplemente ya era momento de levantarse.

"Entiende, es mi responsabilidad el detener a Azula, es a mí a quien busca."

"Eso es lo que estamos todos planeando el hacer."

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto Sokka remilgoso, caminando hacia ellos mientras tocaba sus ojos. Suki estaba con él, mientras que todos los demás no estaban muy lejos. Hasta allí llegaron sus planes de irse tranquilamente.

"Él estaba a punto de partir para enfrentar a Azula él solo." Anunció Katara.

"Creo que deberíamos ir contigo," Iroh se adelantó junto a Zuko. "Esa maquina necesita a un maestro fuego para operarla."

"Si podemos atraer a Azula fuera, puede darte tiempo para desmantelarla o destruirla."

"Pero hay que ser cuidadosos," Agregó Iroh, "Debe tener mas armas que las otras dos chicas pueden utilizar." Aang considero la oferta, decidió que era una buena idea, y afirmó mientras les señalaba que subiesen sobre Appa. Se preparo a si mismo por la explosión que estaba por venir, él no fue decepcionado.

"¡Espera un minuto!" La voz de Katara se estaba convirtiendo en alarido, "¿Ellos pueden ir, pero yo no? ¡Sabes que puedo luchar!"

"¡Por supuesto que lo se, pero ese no es el punto!"

"¿Entonces cual es el punto?"

"Yo… yo no puedo verte salir lastimada nuevamente." Aang le dio la espalda.

"¿Qué? Ya estoy curada, estoy bien."

"¡No es eso, no entiendes!"

"¡Tal vez si me lo explicaras, podría entenderlo!" Gritó ella, Aang cerró sus ojos, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que la ira que escuchaba en su voz, no era más que una máscara para ocultar su dolor. Él no podía dejarla así.

"¿Por qué?"

_Solo __díselo. _

"De acuerdo," Dijo Aang suavemente, respondiéndole a ambas voces al mismo tiempo, tanto la interna como a la externa. Él observó hacia los ojos azules de Katara y dijo, "¡Por que te amo!" sus ojos se abrieron como platos, mas él no esperó por ninguna otra reacción. Se dio la vuelta, se ubico sobre la cabeza de Appa, y grito. "¡Yip, yip!"

Katara observó en dirección de Appa por largo tiempo, su mente estaba en blanco, ella la forzó a trabajar de nuevo mientras volteaba en dirección de los demás. Más solo tenia espacio suficiente para un solo pensamiento.

Aang la amaba, él la _amaba_. Sus ojos reposaron primero sobre su hermano, su expresión no estaba libre de simpatía, más él parecía el estar esperando a que cállese el hacha proverbial. Katara pudo notar que Sokka no parecía sorprendido.

"Tu lo sabías," Ella realizó, avanzando en su dirección. "¡Tú lo sabías y no me dijiste!"

"Si, lo sabía, tú también lo habrías hecho, si hubieses prestado atención." Contestó en un tono suave, él añadió. "¿Nunca te preguntaste el porque eras la única que podía sacarlo del estado Avatar?"

"¡Soy la única que realmente lo ha intentado!"

"¿Si, pero porque?"

"Por que sabía… que él nunca me lastimaría," Katara terminó esa sentencia en un escueto sonido, casi un susurro. En cierto nivel, ella _siempre_ lo supo.

Un millón de imágenes de Aang se acumularon en su cerebro: chocando en contra del banco de nieve, montando el pez Koi, tejiendo un collar con línea de pescar, rescatándola de una presentación en el festival de fuego, ofreciéndole el rehusarse las lecciones de agua control solo porque ella no podía participar. Y muchas otras. Las sonrisas, los abrazos, los sonrojos – todas esas pequeñas formas en las que ha tratado de decirle, signos que ella ha ignorado, perdido o malinterpretado. Katara se sentó sobre una roca.

"¡Oh espíritus!" ella maldijo, lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. "Soy toda una _idiota_."

La roca en la que estaba sentada se alzo hacia adelante, forzándola a estar de nuevo sobre sus pies.

"No tenemos tiempo para esto, reina del azúcar," dijo Toph forzosamente. "Conocemos la situación. Ahora, ¿que vamos a _hacer_ al respecto?"

Sokka le ignoró por el momento, caminó hacia Katara, y colocó su mano sobre su hombro.

"¿Lo amas también, no es así?" Él dijo serenamente. Ella no pudo mirar sus ojos contemplativos. Más asintió miserablemente. "Entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer." La mezcla de firmeza y gentileza en su tono, de repente tan parecido a su padre, ocasionó que alzara su quijada.

"Si, si lo se," Ella respondió, su voz fortaleciéndose mientras hablaba, "Tenemos que ir tras de ellos, tengo que decirle… "

"Eso es lo que quería oír."

El viaje a pie parecía tardar una eternidad, Katara seguía intentando el iniciar una carrera, forzando a su hermano a tomarla constantemente de su brazo con tal de mantenerla junto al grupo. Katara sabia que debía conservar sus energías, pero el sentido de urgencia que sentía era tan fuerte. Y no ayudaba en lo absoluto que dentro de ella algo la empujaba en dirección de Aang. Como el Boomerang de Sokka, su corazón estaba siendo arrastrado hacia su verdadero dueño. Momo se alineó en su hombro y charlaba confortablemente para ella. Katara ausente, alzó su mano con tal de rascar detrás de su oreja.

Mientras la caminata continuaba, Katara estaba continuando en colocar cosas en su cabeza, tratando de absorber la verdad masiva que Aang había arrojado sobre ella. De repente, ella tomó la mano de Sokka cuando una realización le golpeó.

"¡Sokka!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Es amor! El amor lo desencadena"

"¿Huh, que desencadena?"

"¡El estado Avatar!" Sokka se detuvo al escuchar esto, volteando hacia Katara y tomándola por la parte superior de sus brazos.

"¿A que te refieres?" Él preguntó con firmeza. "Pensé que…"

"Lo se, Avatar Roku le dijo que solo ocurría cuando el Avatar estaba en peligro mortal." Incapaz de mantenerse quieta por mucho tiempo, Katara continuó su marcha, su hermano aceleró para mantener el paso junto a ella. "Pero piensa sobre ello, eso no siempre ha sido verdad, en el templo del aire del sur, nadie estaba en peligro. Luego, el General Fong arrojó a un batallón hacia él, pero no fue hasta que me hundió debajo--"

"Perder a alguien que ama también lo desencadena," Era el turno de Sokka de interrumpir. Él sonaba tanto sorprendido como contemplativo. "O al menos cuando piensa que ha ocurrido. Wow."

"Por eso es que no deseaba que viniera," Explicó Katara. "Cuando Azula me golpeó, antes, él debió haber estado muy cerca de perder el control. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida?"

"Tú no eres estúpida," Sokka le aseguró, "Es solo… cuando uno esta muy cerca de una situación, no puedes observarla con claridad. Creo que la cosa más difícil en el mundo es saber si la persona que amas posiblemente te ama también."

"No lo merezco," Katara insistió, negando con su cabeza ligeramente, Sokka le otorgó una sonrisa.

"Créeme cuando te digo que él siente exactamente lo mismo que tu," Él le dijo. Entonces, en un aparente esfuerzo por aligerar la situación, añadió, "Y con todo el derecho, eres mi hermana después de todo."

Katara apreciaba esto, pero comenzaba a lamentarse el llegar a la batalla antes de que esta acabase, calculó cuanto le tomaría a Aang y los otros el llegar hacia Azula, dependiendo si ella había podido movilizarse esta mañana, o si aun estaba en el lugar en el que creía habían acampado, o quizás si habían avanzado hacia la siguiente aldea. Presumiblemente, Aang querría mantener a Appa fuera de peligro, por lo que aterrizaría a una distancia prudente y él y los demás caminarían el resto del camino. Eso les tomaría algo de tiempo, y Aang era muy bueno en alargar una batalla con su táctica de evitar y evadir al enemigo.

_Supongo que tendremos la ventaja de seguir los __rayos y las explosiones, los cuales nos ayudarán a encontrar más rápido el lugar de la batalla. _Susurró la voz en su cabeza.

_Bueno, _eso_ es confortante. _Ella pensó malhumorada, _Sheesh, estoy comenzando realmente a pensar como Sokka. _

No hacia mucho que pensó esto, cuando pudieron divisar algunas luces delante de ellos por sobre el cielo, El corazón de Katara salto hacia su garganta al darse cuenta de que la batalla había iniciado, por lo que no pudo evitar preocuparse por Aang. El grupo aceleró el paso, parecía que la batalla estaba ocurriendo en un pequeño valle tras la siguiente colina. Sokka y Suki comenzaban a hablar estratégicamente.

"Toph, tú y Katara vengan conmigo," dijo Sokka. "Trataremos de ir por detrás de la máquina y causar todo el daño que podamos."

"¿Qué hay acerca de nosotros?" Preguntó Suki, refiriéndose a su grupo.

"Desafortunadamente, tú y tus guerreras están entrenadas primariamente en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lo cual no podemos usar en contra de esta cosa. Ustedes serán nuestros refuerzos, divídanse en dos grupos y tomen cubierta en nuestros flancos. Si necesitamos ayuda, o si esas chicas salen de la máquina, ataquen."

Suki no parecía muy contenta con esto, pero ella otorgó una corta afirmación y cuidadosamente se esparcieron por la colina mientras se separaban con tal de enfrentar al enemigo.

_**Notas de la Autora: **__No estoy muy segura de si estoy feliz con este capítulo, la mayoría de el es un puente entre la confesión de Aang, y el gran final.___

_**Notas del Traductor: **__Como siempre, me retrase considerablemente, y espero al menos que estos dos capítulos recompensen algo. Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente, el cual publicare a más tardar en mi siguiente paquete de "actualización" ósea, junto a todos los capítulos nuevos de mis otras series. _

_Como dije antes,__ lamentablemente no continuaré con la segunda parte, debido a que es MUCHO más compleja, más extensa, y comprende mayor responsabilidad, la cual hasta ahora parece no he cumplido del todo. _

_Pasado unos __días de publicado el capitulo final, copiaré todos sus Reviews, y los enviare a la autora, con tal de que pueda leerlos, así que dejen su opinión, ya que viajara lejos. AL menos hasta EEUU, aunque los mexicanos los tienen al lado. Pero en fin, recuerden dejar un review por cada capitulo con su opinión del mismo. _

_Nos leemos pronto… Probablemente en una sema__na, que es cuando tendré un capítulo nuevo para cada una de mis historias, aunque posiblemente también actualice antes. (Ni yo mismo me creería, pero como esta en el "paquete" de actualización de mis historias, ahora si es mas creíble." Debido a que será mucha menos presión sobre mis hombros con respecto a las historias que debo escribir.) _


	15. Chapter 15

Declamo: Avatar el último maestro aire, no me pertenece.

**Notas de la autora**: Respuestas al capitulo catorce al final, tengo mas de 120 reviews, muchas gracias, este capitulo esta basado en la canción, "El grito de batalla ha terminado" de Gilbert & Sullivan's Ruddigore. Solo por advertir, este capitulo es un poco grafico. Pero necesito establecer los detalles en la escena. He sacado algunas cosas de mi entrenamiento en CPR y primeros auxilios.

**Grito de Batalla.**

Katara se tomó un momento para supervisar la situación en la que se estaba adentrando, aparentemente Iroh y Zuko habían tenido éxito en llamar la atención de Azula, debido a que los tres se encontraban en plena lucha en un risco lejano. La máquina se mantenía inmóvil, las otras dos chicas se encontraban en la seguridad de sus adentros. Aang intentaba utilizar aire con tal de moverla, pero el aparato se mantenía inmóvil. De repente, un mar de flechas fueron disparadas desde su frente hacia su dirección, recordándole a Katara lo que Iroh había comentado acerca de otras armas. Aang saltó lo qué pudo con tal de esquivar la mayoría. Mientras con una bocanada de viento, enviaba hacia su origen a las otras. No parecía haber notado sus refuerzos todavía, lo cual probablemente era bueno. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era estar distraído.

Sokka arrojó su Boomerang con rumbo a una de las piernas de la derecha, golpeando una unión, la pierna se estiró, volteando a la máquina ligeramente hacia un lado.

"¡Ve por las piernas!" Gritó Sokka, Katara le obedeció. Arrojando su agua en dirección de otra pierna mientras la congelaba. A su señal, Sokka arrojó su Boomerang de nuevo, golpeando la unión completamente con tal de hacerla colapsar. Una vez terminado, la parte superior permanecía inútil sobre la superficie, mientras tanto, Toph se dirigía en la dirección restante y abría un enorme cráter en la tierra, hundiendo dos de las piernas de la izquierda, la tercera, se mantenía en el borde, deslizándose precariamente sobre la superficie hacia el abismo. Aang arrojó una piedra en su dirección, empujándola todo el camino hacia el agujero.

Mientras la máquina decencia, otro ataque fue arrojado desde la puerta del frente, en esta oportunidad un grupo de dagas.

La trayectoria de su vuelo, estaba afectado por los movimientos inesperados de la máquina. Logrando que Aang sea atrapado con la guardia baja debido a su movimiento en tierra control. Él saltó de nuevo, evadiendo la mayoría del ataque, mas giró en la dirección contraria logrando que dos cuchillos se alojaran en su cuerpo, interrumpiendo el grácil arco en su salto, y arrojándolo en contra del suelo violentamente.

"¡Aang!" El gritó fue arrancado de la garganta de Katara casi en contra de su voluntad, incluso antes de darse cuenta que estaba haciendo, ella había emprendido en carrera en su dirección.

Entre un aliento y el otro, los ojos y tatuajes de Aang brillaron al desatarse el estado Avatar en su completa, pero terrible gloria. Él detuvo su caída, elevando su cuerpo en el aire en un tornado. Por un instante, todo parecía haberse detenido cuando cada uno de los presentes pausó para presenciar lo que se estaba desencadenando. Por la comisura de sus ojos, Katara pudo jurar que percibió movimiento. Se atrevió a girar su cabeza con tal de verificarlo y pudo observar a Ty Lee y Mai emerger de la parte superior del insecto de metal.

Los ojos blancos y furiosos del Avatar se enfocaron en la fuente de su dolor, por lo que estiró una mano. Katara se detuvo de inmediato, siguiendo su línea de meta con su vista, pudo ver como las chicas saltaron de la máquina antes de que el relámpago emergiese de sus dedos e impactara de lleno en ella. Katara tuvo que cerrar sus ojos cuando los cegadores rayos blancos impactaron en la estructura. Creando explosión ante explosión, al final, hubo silencio, únicamente interrumpido por el sonido del viento.

Cuando ella observó de nuevo, no había nada más que metal retorcido y calcinado ante ella. Katara estaba al tanto de que Ty Lee y Mai se alejaban del espectáculo que representaba Aang, pero eso no le era de importancia por los momentos.

Aunque no estaba completamente segura de si era capaz de hacer esto, ella estaba convencida de que si Aang no salía del estado Avatar cuanto antes, moriría. Estaba consumiendo demasiada energía. Aun ahora, el parecía estar buscando más objetivos de los cuales encargarse, cubriendo sus ojos para protegerlos del ciclón, Katara caminó directo hacia el. Deteniéndose justo debajo del Avatar. Ella alzó su mano y tomó un tobillo atrayendo su fría mirada en su dirección.

"Se acabó Aang," Ella le dijo, gritándose con tal de hacerse escuchar. "Por favor, tienes que regresar, todos te necesitan _yo_ te necesito."

Sus rasgos se suavizaron cuando le observó más detenidamente, sus cejas moviéndose por la ira descendieron hasta formar dos arcos, su boca relajándose. El descendió hacia ella en respuesta a su gentil arrastre, dejando que el viento desapareciese por completo. Justo antes de alcanzar el suelo, sus ojos se cerraron dejando que el brillo disminuyera hasta esfumarse. Katara lo ubicó sobre un parche de tierra, soportando parcialmente la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Cuando el avatar abrió sus ojos nuevamente, estos habían regresado a su grisáceo habitual, completamente llenos de dolor y preguntas.

"¿…tara?" El logro decir, lentamente enfocándose en ella.

"Shh, no trates de hablar," Ella previno. "Te han herido gravemente." Alzó su vista para ver que Sokka, Toph y Suki se acercaban en su dirección.

"Trata de no moverlo," Aconsejó Sokka. "Puede tener hemorragias internas." Y como para probarlo, Aang tosió, dejando un hilo de sangre en sus labios. Katara, lenta y delicadamente lo coloco sobre el suelo, luego gentilmente limpio la sangre de sus labios con la manga de su vestido.

"Frí—Frío," Aang luchó por decirle, los ojos de Katara se abrieron como platos.

_Eso no es una buena señal,__ ¡tanta sangre! No se si pueda hacer esto. _

_No tienes otra __opción._

_¡Pero míralo! _

_Cálmate y ocúpate de é__l cuanto antes, puedes asustarte luego. _

_Cierto. _Katara tomó un par de exhalaciones con tal de calmarse, por primera vez, ella pensó que debía haber tomado un poco mas de clases de curación en el polo norte.

_Ahora, piensa__. Él esta tosiendo sangre, ¿que es lo que eso significa?_

_Su __pulmón, el cuchillo penetro su pulmón. _

_¡Cierto! Y tiene frío. ¿Lo cual implica? _

_Perdida excesiva de sangre. _

_¿Tal vez, o?_

"Esta entrando en Shock," dijo en voz alta, volteando hacia Sokka. "Ve si puedes encontrar una manta o algo con tal de mantenerlo caliente."

"Tengo una mejor idea," Respondió Sokka, el registró delicadamente los ropajes de Aang hasta encontrar su silbato de bisonte. Lo utilizó un par de veces. "Eso debería llamar la atención de Appa con cualquiera que sean las provisiones que tenga encima, y si eso no basta, ¿el es cálido y peludo, cierto?"

"Muy bien, ustedes dos, consíganme algo de agua," Se dirigió Katara hacia las chicas, justo antes de abrir su cantimplora, ella controló el agua fuera de la misma y la arrojó hacia Suki. "Creo que necesitare mucha de ella," Ella no se preocupó en verificar si estaban haciendo lo que ordeno, toda su atención estaba volcada hacia su paciente en estos momentos.

Afortunadamente, las dagas habían golpeado en una parte baja de su torso, una sobre su estómago, y la restante justo debajo de su caja torácica, aun así, ambas habían penetrado profundamente. Por lo que tomaría toda su concentración el sacarlo de todo este asunto. Katara observó sus alrededores, tratando de buscar con que clase de navaja estaba lidiando. Agradeciéndoles a todos los dioses que pudieran estar escuchando sus plegarias, el que su filo fuera completamente liso, de haber sido aserrado, estaría completamente fuera de su liga. Sokka se arrodillo justo al lado de Aang.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" El le preguntó, preocupado.

"No," Ella respondió honestamente, señalando en dirección del joven sangrante ante sus ojos. "¿Debería estarlo?" Sokka apretó su muñeca.

"No tienes que hacer esto," el dijo con suavidad. "Tal vez podamos encon--"

"No hay tiempo," Ella aseguró, no observándole a los ojos. "Puedo hacer esto." Sokka le soltó pero se mantuvo cerca.

"¿Puedo ayudar?"

"Si, aparta sus ropas lo mas que puedas de los cuchillos, corta tanto como tengas que hacerlo."

Sokka obedeció, y Aang respingó un par de veces a medida de que la tela se separaba de sus heridas abiertas, Katara preparó el agua con su brillo curativo para luego sostenerle en el aire, suspendida gracias a su mano izquierda, con su mano derecha, tomó el mango del cuchillo mas bajo hacia la derecha. Ella se preparo para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, mientras Aang observaba de forma vacía hacia el firmamento, con su respiración agitada.

"Sujétalo lo mas firme que puedas," Ella instruyó a su hermano, quien tomó firmemente los hombros del Avatar. "Lo siento, pero esto va a doler." Ella añadió en un susurro mientras halaba el cuchillo de la forma más recta y rápida que pudo. Aang se retorció y grito al aire, mientras que Katara se mordía el labio inferior y luchaba por contener sus lágrimas. -- No, ahora no tenía tiempo para ello. -- Ella vertió el agua sobre la herida de inmediato, tratando de concentrarse en el punto mas bajo primero para luego proseguir en forma ascendente.

La vista y los olores de lo que estaba haciendo estaban provocándole ganas de vomitar, pero esto también, era algo que no se podía permitir. Notando que ella aun sostenía el ensangrentado cuchillo en su mano, lo arrojó hacia un lado, sacando el agua color tierra y arrojándola en la superficie, aterrada de que no fue lo suficiente como para curar todo el camino hacia la superficie.

En algún momento del procedimiento, Aang había gracias al cielo caído en la inconciencia, por lo que Sokka le liberó. Una sombra apareció por encima de ellos, Katara alzó su vista para ver que Appa se estaba preparando para aterrizar, y que una vez logrado su objetivo, inmediatamente acudió en dirección de Aang con tal de olfatearlo. Pero Sokka hecho su nariz a un lado.

"Aun no grandote." El murmuró, el bisonte gruñó en respuesta, "Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos." El subió en dirección de la silla con tal de buscar algo de utilidad. Mientras tanto, Suki y Toph habían regresado con el agua. Suki cargaba la cantimplora de Katara y casi con reverencia la ubico en el suelo delante de ella. Toph poseía dos cantinas sobre sus hombros, que también ubicó en el suelo.

"¿El estará bien?" Pregunto Suki con ansiedad.

"Eso espero," Respondió Katara serena, destapando de inmediato una de las cantimploras y procediendo a curar el resto de la herida. Katara no les dirigió la palabra a partir de ese momento, demasiado absorta en su labor. La segunda daga era la engañosa, debido a que conocía que había ocasionado un daño a al menos uno de sus órganos vitales. Tenía que removerlo meticulosamente, mientras intentaba enmendar el pulmón primero para luego proceder con todo lo demás. Sokka descendió de Appa portando en sus brazos su cobertor negro, posándolo inmediatamente sobre el pecho y hombros de Aang.

Finalmente, las heridas estaban cerradas. Katara se sentó, completamente extenuada. Ella extendió el cobertor sobre el resto del cuerpo de Aang, Debajo del mismo, se veía tan pequeño y delicado. Un contraste inmenso al imponente y poderoso ser que fue hace tan solo unos minutos. Ella solo deseaba que fuese capaz de curarlo internamente, tanto como podía hacerlo externamente. De repente, una idea se le vino a la mente, nunca lo había intentado anteriormente pero esto podría trabajar.

"Sokka, alza su cabeza un poco." Ella ordenó, tomando otra dosis de agua en sus manos. Sokka obedeció, mientras Katara dirigía un pequeño afluente de agua curativa directo por la garganta de Aang. Su reflejo de tragar le permitió el beberlo, aun inconciente.

Katara mordió sus labios mientras pensaba. "¿Cuanto dura el agua en atravesar todo el cuerpo?"

Sokka alzó sus hombros. "No lo se, ¿media hora?"

Katara indicó que Sokka debería moverse, y ella procedió a tomar su posición, ubicando la cabeza de Aang sobre su regazo. Mientras se disponía a esperar.

"¿Dónde están todos los demás?" Preguntó ella cuando finalmente se había dado un tiempo para revisar sus alrededores. Toph se sentaba un poco mas allá de donde estaban, ella parecía alerta, pero nadie más estaba a la vista.

"Las guerreras de Suki emprendieron tras de Ty lee y Mai cuando ellas comenzaron a escapar. No las perseguirán por mucho tiempo, por lo que ella se fue en su dirección con tal de encontrarse con ellas y oír su reporte cuando regresen. No estoy seguro de Iroh y Zuko; creo que perdí su rastro, ellos pueden haber seguido a Azula por un tiempo. Creo que Aang los sorprendió a todos."

"¿Crees que aprenderán?"

"Bien, ninguno de ellos había observado el estado avatar con anterioridad," Apunto Sokka. "No creo que oír acerca de el, y presenciarlo en persona sea lo mismo, lo que me recuerda, que debo hablar con Toph. Esta es su primera experiencia también."

Katara afirmó el estar de acuerdo, deseaba estar sola con Aang de todas formas, Al menos, mientras Katara se dejaba ir, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar debido al estrés por el que acababa de cruzar, mientras que las lágrimas suprimidas comenzaron a fluir. Ella giro su cabeza con tal de que aterrizaran en el suelo y no en Aang, con tal de no despertarlo. Una vez terminado de llorar, ella limpio sus ojos y dirigió su atención nuevamente al joven Avatar. El parecía estar durmiendo apaciblemente, mientras que ella recorría su rostro con sus dedos, él suspiró dormido y giro su cabeza con tal de que esta tuviese mucho mas contacto con su mano. Sonrió finalmente, algo que se sentía no había hecho desde hace días, y tomó la invitación de acariciar su rostro por un poco más de tiempo.

Al transcurrir el tiempo, los demás empezaron a juntarse, todos ellos manteniendo una distancia respetuosa entre el Avatar y la maestra Agua.

Al final de un poco más de media hora, la piel de Aang comenzó a brillar desde su interior, confirmándole a Katara que el agua se estaba moviendo a través de su torrente sanguíneo. Habiendo finalizado su transcurso, Katara asumió que el despertaría, de pronto se dio cuenta de que habían demasiadas personas a su alrededor. De hecho preferiría tener un encuentro con Aang sin toda la audiencia, especialmente una que incluye a su hermano mayor.

"¡Sokka!" Ella llamo, con tal de obtener su atención. El giró hacia su voz, y ella señalo con su cabeza sutilmente en dirección de Appa. Tratando de sugerir que debían partir.

"¿Qué?" El dijo, Katara suspiró en exasperación, Observó significativamente en dirección de Sokka y luego hacia Appa, después a todos los demás, para luego otorgar un aun más pronunciado movimiento con su cabeza. Las cejas de Sokka se alzaron cuando el significado golpeó sus puertas.

"Oh cierto," Dijo Sokka en voz alta, observando rápidamente entre su hermana y el chico durmiendo en su regazo, se volteó con tal de obtener la atención de todos. "¿Por qué no los regreso al campamento? Vendré por los demás en unos minutos." La mirada que el le arrojó por sobre su hombro le indico a Katara que era mucho mejor que no le tomara mucho mas que eso.

No mucho después de que todos se marcharan, Aang comenzó a despertar, sus parpados se abrían y observaba a Katara desde la posición en la que se encontraba.

"Katara," El dijo, apresurándose a intentar sentarse, ella de inmediato acudió para ayudarle. Soportándole con un solo brazo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Ella preguntó.

"Un poco mareado." El admitió, colocando una mano sobre su cabeza, el parpadeó un par de segundos mientras se enfocaba fijamente en Katara. "¿Viniste tras de mi, porque?"

"Porque te amo," Ella le respondió con simpleza, utilizando sus mismas palabras en su contra, ella observó como Aang demostró sorpresa, luego incredulidad, y luego de eso, fue como si toda una puerta se hubiera abierto, y todo un flujo de emociones impactara contra ella, robándole el aliento por unos segundos. ¿Había estado ocultando todo esto de ella por todo este tiempo? Su atención se centro sobre sus labios, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse con lo que ella había estado deseando hacer desde hace tanto tiempo, que era mas lo que ella estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Katara se acercó, observándolo que imitaba sus movimientos antes de que sus labios finalmente concluyeran lo que había iniciado en la cueva de los dos amantes. El beso era sorprendente, de alguna forma, era lo mas etéreo y asombroso que jamás había realizado. Ella perdió toda conciencia de si misma mientras se fusionaba en un solo ser con el. Expresando sentimientos que ambos habían reprimido por demasiado tiempo. Cuando ellos se separaron, ambos sonreían tontamente el uno hacia el otro. Ella no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo realmente había transcurrido. Todo a la misma vez. Que se dio cuenta de que no se encontraban solos.

En su absorción con Aang, Katara había fallado en notar que Iroh y Zuko, quienes no habían estado entre el primer grupo que Sokka había escoltado. Habían regresado nuevamente, mientras ella abrazaba a Aang férreamente, y observaba con su cabeza a los dos maestros fuego.

Sin embargo, fue librada de cualquier vergüenza posible por algo que ella jamás había visto.

Zuko estaba sonriendo.

FIN

**Notas de la Autora: **Si lo se; realmente ruega por una secuela ¿no es así? Esto era lo mas lejos que quería llegar con esta historia en particular, pero no teman, mis fieles lectores, porque tengo varias ideas que me serán de utilidad para ubicarlas en la secuela. La cual podría ir tan lejos como al enfrentamiento entre el señor del fuego y Aang, Creo que lo colocare en la misma categoría con tal de que puedan encontrarlo. Aun cuando habrá menos romance envuelto, mientras tanto. Necesito un descanso, así que no esperen eso hasta Octubre.

Pero en el transcurso estoy pensando en escribir un par de Songfics, que pueden o no ser parte de esta historia o ser completamente independientes. ¿Quién sabe? tal vez alguno de los nuevos episodios me motive a escribir un nuevo Oneshot, aquí y allá, Disfruten "El secreto de la nación del fuego" ¡esta semana!

**Nota extra, la respuesta a uno de los reviews en inglés, corresponde mucho a lo que una de las lectoras en español público hace poco, ****con respecto a Sokka. **

**Por lo que procedo a traducirla. **

**Desafortunadamente, ****algunos observadores (de la serie) confunden el uso continuo de Sokka como un relevo cómico, con estupidez. El es uno de los personajes más complicados de la serie, por lo cual disfruto mucho escribiéndole. Puedo pintar una versión algo rosa de el, pero no puedo evitarlo. Se que tampoco ocurrirá en el Canon, pero me agradaba la idea de que Katara se diera cuenta de cuan estúpida ha sido. **

**Notas del Traductor**: Bueno, finalmente ha llegado a su fin, después de tantos problemas, lamento haber sido tan irresponsable, pero cuando no era mi computadora repleta de virus, era el trabajo, los estudios, los problemas, la novia, (ahora ex) ¿comente ya lo de los virus?

Sin contar tampoco que el actualizar mis propias historias se llevaba la mayoría de mi atención, y aun lo hace.

Lamento seriamente el no publicar la segunda parte, pero esta es bastante larga, ya que consta con más de 40 capítulos, es mucho más compleja, y no me creo en lo absoluto capas de traducirla.

Además de que es deprimente ver que esta historia solo obtuvo unos 40 reviews y un poco mas. Cuando la original superó los 100 con facilidad.

Culpo más a mi inestabilidad para publicar nuevos capítulos, que a la calidad de la historia, eso y que es una sección predominantemente Zutara.

Eso si, debo recordarles, que **LISELLE129, **escribió todo esto cuando apenas se estaba estrenando los capítulos finales de la segunda temporada en estados unidos. (De donde es originalmente la serie,) Su interpretación de la siguiente temporada fue buena, y sin sorprender mucho, muchos de sus capítulos fueron similares en algunos detalles al guión original. (Que para aquel entonces, no había salido sino hasta Septiembre si mal no recuerdo.)

Debo aclarar, que cuando vi el trailer del último paquete de la temporada, me había dado completamente por vencido con el Kataang, debido a que el comercialismo y muchas personas deseaban a Katara con Zuko.

Fue entonces que leí su historia y mi fe regreso más fuerte que nunca, valla decepción la mía cuando me vi lo carente de romance y FANSERVICE que fueron los últimos capítulos de Avatar.

El zutara fue una pareja que el público mismo creo, los creadores JAMAS tuvieron en su cabeza el unir a estos dos. Y bien lo confiesan en sus últimas entrevistas, lo ocurrido en los últimos capítulos, no fue mas que un movimiento DESESPERADO de NICK, por obtener mayor audiencia, dándoles falsas esperanzas a muchas niñas que Zuko y Katara, finalmente tendrían algo, cuando en realidad Jamás pasaría.

No obstante, los autores, escritores, y directores de la serie, estaban concientes de que los fans, escribían Fanfics, (La burla directa a muchos de los estereotipos, o malas interpretaciones de los fanáticos hacia ciertos personajes, se demostró en la obra de teatro que aparece en uno de los últimos capítulos, uno donde intentaron dar la imagen de que el Kataang no tenia futuro y el Zutara, comenzó a surgir, comenzando con la oleada de FANSERVICE, y caminos por el cual los autores les daban cabida libre a los fanáticos, de escribir sus propias versiones.)

En peleas estuvo muy bien, pero para aquellos que buscábamos algo más que golpizas y efectos especiales roba aliento, fue una completa decepción la falta de romance, y de entendimiento en los últimos capítulos.

Y el salto de (salve al mundo del señor del fuego, coronación y DOS MESES DESPUES en la casa del Té) deja mucho que desear, ya que la relación entre Aang y Katara se había fracturado, muchos deseábamos ver como se reparaba.

Lo cual, pudimos ver no ocurrió, tan solo la (solución después de los dos meses) ósea, cuando arreglaron sus problemas.

Ni siquiera los comentarios de los creadores, indicando que el beso en realidad era una antesala al matrimonio que pronto vendría. Basto para calmar las ansias de más para algunos fanáticos.

Aunque yo considero que fue bueno que terminaran la serie allí, considero completamente estúpido, que algunos piensen Avatar merece una continuación para que Zuko nada mas encuentre a su madre, Katara termine con Aang y de la noche a la mañana termine perdidamente enamorada de su amor "Prohibido"

Solo para informarles, que los autores, cansados de los Zutara, crearon un cortometraje que mostraron en el ultimo evento donde se transmitieron los cuatro capítulos finales.

**Book Four: Air**

**Chapther 1:**

**Fordibben Love (Amor Prohibido)**

Valla sorpresa y decepción se llevaron los espectadores, cuando una colección de varios fanarts de Avatar, fueron animados ligeramente con tal de dar satisfacción a los Zutara por unos instantes, luego para demostrar que igual, una vez paso la "pasión" Zuko se fastidio de tener a Katara encima por lo que al final regreso con Aang. (Quien había sido emparejado con Azula) y regresan a amarse el uno al otro.

(Aunque Aang confiesa que su relación con Azula lo dejo marcado emocionalmente… además de físicamente.)

Es un corto agradable donde si sabes inglés podrás reírte un buen rato con los diálogos que les ofrecieron a los personajes, (El como progreso la relación entre Aang y Katara hasta que ella termino con él, el como se sentía emocionada con estar con Zuko porque era prohibido, y el posterior fastidio entre los dos.)

Muchas gracias por haber leído.


End file.
